Alto Astral
by lark09
Summary: Fic originial, a categoria está Saint Seiya porque nao achei "Originais"... conta a história um garoto libriano que vai passar férias numa escola que ensina sobre os 12 signos do Zodíaco, onde viverá tremendas aventuras.
1. A Escola de Veraneio Parte I

— E-ESPERAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Eu consegui saltar no ônibus quase no mesmo instante em que ele deixava a plataforma. Eu tinha que me atrasar justo num dia desses? Tudo bem que eu sempre me atraso todos os dias e em qualquer situação, mas por um momento cheguei a crer que naquela seria diferente.

Felizmente, o ônibus não tinha muita gente, apenas uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos, um rapaz que jogava alguma coisa em um celular e um grupo de amigos que sentou nos fundos, conversando animadamente, então não foi nada difícil encontrar um lugar vago para me sentar. Dobrado em minhas mãos estava o comprovante de aceitação na Stelazzio, uma escola de verão que ensina tudo que se queira saber a respeito dos doze signos do zodíaco.

Não, não, eu não sou nenhum fanático por Astrologia, apenas acho a temática interessante para passar o tempo e, bem, como nunca tenho muitas opções de coisas para se fazer nas férias, me inscrevi pela internet. Na verdade, essa última parte foi ideia da minha mãe, ela sim é quase uma expert no assunto e me convenceu a fazer isso dizendo ser uma experiência, no mínimo, interessante. Eu odiava quando as férias chegavam e sabia que não podia me dar ao luxo de viajar, dar um tempo de tudo, respirar novos ares (coisa que ela alega ser devido a meu ascendente, Sagitário). Não tínhamos dinheiro o bastante para qualquer coisa do tipo "Super Pacotão de Férias", e a única pessoa que eu poderia visitar fora, meu pai, era alguém com quem eu nunca me dei muito bem (ela também culpa o ascendente por isso).

Alguns minutos depois, o ônibus deixou Belo Horizonte e seguiu pela área rural, entrando por uma estrada de terra com uma enorme plantação de eucalipto ao lado. Mais adiante, um imenso lago podia ser visto além de um bosque. Não demorou muito para passarmos sob uma extensa placa de madeira ondulada onde se lia: _ESCOLA DE VERANEIO STELLAZIO — ENTRADA_. Apesar disso, o ônibus continuou seguindo por uma área idêntica à de antes de forma que, somente um tempo depois, avistei com clareza o que parecia ser uma luxuosa e imensa mansão branca em frente à serra, contrastando com o ambiente ao redor. Tinha janelas de guilhotina em vãos salientes, além de alpendres com colunas torneadas e balaústres.

O ônibus estacionou e eu desci junto com os outros passageiros. Todos seguiam na direção da enorme mansão vitoriana, e foi quando notei uma outra casa, esta bem menor, ao seu lado. Tinha um símbolo sobre a porta de entrada, algo que lembrava um movimento de ondas que no final mudava de direção. Pensei ser o símbolo de algum signo, mas não sabia dizer qual.

Um guarda surgiu logo à frente para nos recepcionar com uma cara de poucos amigos.

— Venham por aqui, por favor.

O grupo de jovens começou a gargalhar e entraram precipitadamente, arrastando a garota de cabelos castanhos consigo e também o cara que ainda fuçava no os segui atropeladamente.

O interior do lugar era muito escuro e repleto de móveis de mogno e o assoalho era repleto de tapetes, em sua maioria verdes ou vermelhos. Depois de subir três andares pelas escadas, o nosso recepcionista abriu uma grande porta dupla de metal que dava para um salão gigantesco. Lá, vários jovens estavam reunidos, conversando de forma descontraída e bebendo líquidos coloridos. O salão estava inteiramente decorado com papel crepom, balões, toalhas, enfeites de mesa, etc.

Eu já estava pronto para pegar um daqueles petiscos convidativos das mesas, mas vozes ecoaram pelos auto falantes pedindo para que todos se dirigissem ao auditório adiante, onde dariam início à cerimônia de boas-vindas dentro de poucos minutos.

— Ótimo... — murmurei — Eu devo ter vindo no ônibus dos retardatários.

Nos acomodamos, todos muito inquietos e apreensivos. Eu havia me sentado na fileira do meio e logo depois um garoto magro e de cabelos claros, usando roupas largas, sentou-se ao meu lado. Ele parecia um pouco tímido e inseguro, a julgar pelo modo como olhava para todos os lados com curiosidade.

— Oi — ele me disse — Não pensei que o número de calouros pudesse chegar a tanto.

— Deve ter umas sessenta pessoas aqui — respondi — Nunca pensei que existissem tantos malucos que ligam tanto pra essas coisas.

— Bom, eu estou aqui mais por insistência da minha mãe.

— Sério? Pois eu também. — respondi — Ela é louca por astrologia e ficou feliz da vida quando soube que eu fui escolhido depois de nem eu mesmo me lembrar que fiz a inscrição.

O garoto pareceu contente ao saber que mais alguém compartilhava de sua situação e estendeu a palma da mão, me cumprimentando.

— Meu nome é Klaus, muito prazer.

— Eu sou Lino — respondi — E então, já que estamos aqui, de qual signo é?

— Câncer, e você?

Estava prestes a responder quando um homem alto e magérrimo, de cabelos compridos e usando óculos minúsculos surgiu no palco e cumprimentou a todos com um sorriso amigável.

— Sejam muito bem-vindos à Stellazio, jovens calouros! Espero que todos possamos desfrutar de um mês produtivo e divertido e que venha a nos ajudar a conhecermos melhor a nós mesmos, e também para fazer novas amizades. Eu sou o diretor Ofélio, e não vou me prolongar muito com discursos exaustivos, podem ficar tranquilos, hehehe.

Esse último trecho garantiu um alto suspiro de alívio de parte do pessoal.

— Só vou pedir a vocês para que tenham a gentileza de mudar de lugar por um instante — continuou o diretor — Como podem ver, este auditório é composto por doze fileiras, e cada uma corresponde a um signo diferente. É importante saberem disso desde já, levando em conta que, eventualmente, vocês retornarão ao auditório central.

As fileiras do auditório estavam posicionadas em declive, e o Sr. Ofélio orientou a todos para que se sentassem na fileira correspondente, sendo Áries a primeira, logo à sua frente, e Peixes a última e mais alta. Klaus pediu licença e sentou-se três fileiras à minha frente. a agitação foi grande mas não precisei me levantar, pois a fileira em que eu estava já era a correta.

— Já estão acomodados? — perguntou o diretor

Todos responderam em uníssono:

— SIM!

— Ótimo, então...já podem se levantar!

O diretor começou a rir, dizendo novamente que aquilo era apenas para que memorizássemos, mas logo depois acenou para o outro lado e vários empregados da escola aproximaram-se trazendo muitos pacotes com camisas de cores diversas. Ele pegou rapidamente uma amostra dos primeiros pacotes e exibiu uma camisa vermelha onde se lia _ESCOLA DE VERANEIO STELLAZIO_ e, mais abaixo, um símbolo semelhante aos chifres dum carneiro, que eu rapidamente identifiquei como Áries.

— Estes serão os uniformes de vocês. Por favor, venham até aqui enfileirados e escolham uma, de acordo com seu signo solar, claro. Temos de várias medidas mas, se porventura alguém ficar sem, avise-nos.

Algumas filas improvisadas formaram-se entre as poltronas e o palco, e eu já começava a ficar ansioso para quando chegasse a minha vez. Pude perceber que todos ali pareciam conhecer aqueles símbolos com precisão, embora eu só reconhecesse um ou outro. De todo modo, graças à minha mãe, eu jamais esqueci qual era o meu e, assim que cheguei à frente, avistei o montante de camisas azuis com o símbolo do equilíbrio; a parte de cima dando ideia de oscilação, e a parte de baixo de fixação.

— Libra. — sussurrei para mim mesmo — Tamanho médio...eu fico com essa!


	2. A Escola de Veraneio Parte II

Vesti minha camisa nova por cima da que estava usando, sem me importar com nada, e logo depois os outros calouros librianos me chamaram para ficar junto deles, onde começamos a conversar. Em pouco tempo, já sabia o nome de todos, onde moravam, idade, e muitas coisas mais, mas não tinha certeza de que decoraria tudo aquilo de cara. Klaus conversava com uma menina loira de óculos muito sorridente e, quando me viu, ergueu o polegar e fez um breve gesto de aprovação, como se tivesse gostado de descobrir qual o meu signo. Ele e a garota vestiam camisas brancas com o símbolo de Câncer.

Com os grupos agora bem definidos por doze colorações distintas, o pessoal só queria saber de conversar com seus respectivos parceiros, mas o diretor Ofélio tomou a palavra mais uma vez.

— Sei que estão muito ansiosos para se conhecerem, mas terão tempo de sobra para isso logo, logo. Agora, vocês farão um pequeno _tour_ pelos dormitórios e, até à noite, quando conhecerão seus instrutores líderes e receberão as instruções finais, poderão fazer o que bem quiserem.

O homem que nos recebeu na entrada da mansão juntou-se aos outros que trouxeram os uniformes e conduziram todos de volta, clamando pelo silêncio e atenção de todos, principalmente do grupo de camisa laranja, que tagarelavam uns com os outros sem parar.

Assim que saímos, descobri que a construção ao lado era, na verdade, o dormitório de Virgem. Era uma casa de dois andares, mas muito simples, branca e com detalhes em vermelho escuro, com portas e janelas amplas, além de uma discreta chaminé. A partir dali, começamos uma verdadeira excursão por todo o limite da escola, já que os dormitórios ficavam consideravelmente afastados uns dos outros. Atravessamos o bosque, a beira do lago, subimos até o alto da serra e, ao final, estávamos exaustos, mas fora uma jornada interessante. Fomos informados de que os veteranos só chegariam no dia seguinte, então, pudemos conhecer um a um os dormitórios com facilidade.

O dormitório de Áries era uma casa de madeira pintada com cores quentes, bem próxima à entrada da escola. Ficava cercada por uma cerca também de madeira e ainda havia dois outros compartimentos de tamanho médio ao lado da casa principal: uma modesta academia de ginástica e um salão vazio, destinado para qualquer finalidade que possa surgir. Embora simples, parecia ser uma casa espaçosa e confortável e, pelo fato de haverem objetos de uso pessoal pela casa, imaginei que os veteranos da escola costumavam largar suas coisas por lá mesmo enquanto estavam fora, mesmo que isso parecesse estranho.

O dormitório de Touro, perto do bosque, era muito grande e elegante, com vasos de flores vermelhas sobre as janelas. Era como a Casa Grande de uma enorme fazenda, imponente e muito bem cuidada. O interior, repleto de obras de arte, peças de artesanato e retratos de várias pessoas, crianças, adultos e idosos, que imaginei logo serem os parentes dos veteranos.

Entre o bosque e o lago, estava o dormitório duplo de Gêmeos. Dois pavilhões compridos, decorados com elementos naturais, e uma pequena horta. Objetos variados encontrados pelo lugar o tornavam extremamente dinâmico. Sem dúvida, o dormitório onde meninos e meninas teriam mais privacidade já que teriam, além dos quartos, sala, cozinha e banheiros exclusivos. Também havia duas torres metálicas nos telhados.

À beira do lago, o belíssimo dormitório de Câncer se destacava. Uma casa aconchegante e moderna, embora fosse relativamente pequena, mas como as que se vê num típico bairro nobre residencial, sendo a única que possuía campainha e interfone. Por dentro, ambiente arejado em tons claros de branco e azul, piso de mármore e móveis de aparência delicada e acolhedora, além de aparelhos de som e DVD de última geração, e um televisor de plasma de fazer cair o queixo.

Ao oeste do topo da serra, o dormitório de Leão era impossível de não se notar. A fachada do lugar era reluzente (e digo isso literalmente, pois havia um letreiro de neon onde se lia _AQUI SÓ ENTRAM FERAS_). Fora esse pequeno detalhe, vários holofotes posicionados num pequeno jardim frontal apontavam para o casarão. Entretanto, o mais surpreendente era que toda a parte frontal tinha o formato duma enorme boca de um leão, sendo a sua língua o tapete de entrada. Do lado de dentro, havia ainda mais luzes, uma vez que todos os cômodos tinham lâmpadas enormes, sem falar nos banheiros que eram, de longe, os mais luxuosos de todos os dormitórios.

O meu dormitório, Libra, era o único que parecia um dormitório normal. Uma casa bem larga e luxuosa, não tanto quando a de Câncer, mas, por outro lado, muito maior, com várias portas lado a lado e uma pequena varanda para tomar sol. A maioria dos quartos estava repleta de objetos de arte e retratos e todos os móveis pareciam finos e muito elegantes. Estava localizado entre o bosque e o pé da serra.

O dormitório de Escorpião, que ficava numa área bem afastada, nos fundos do bosque, era uma das coisas mais estranhas que eu já vira. Um casarão retangular enorme, com portas e janelas com grades, parecendo mais um presídio ou uma casa de festas. Após um dos guias se atrapalhar tentando abrir os sete cadeados da estreita porta, entramos rapidamente e vimos uma bagunça tremenda: copos descartáveis e de vidro, garrafas vazias, tocos de cigarro, preservativos e outras coisas mais estavam espalhadas pelos quartos, o que garantiu um olhar de reprovação por parte dos guias, dizendo que comunicariam à direção sobre todas aquelas irregularidades. Eu tenho certeza de que vi algo semelhante a uma arma jogada num canto, mas resolvi ficar quieto.

O dormitório de Sagitário, bem, não era exatamente um dormitório, mas sim um acampamento ao ar livre montado numa pequena clareira no meio do bosque. Os meninos ocupavam o lado esquerdo da clareira e, as meninas, o direito. Logo de cara pensei que isso era uma tremenda injustiça com os caras, pra não dizer coisa pior, mas os sagitarianos que estavam conosco pareceram adorar a ideia. Vários CDs, livros e outros objetos estavam simplesmente jogados pelo chão.

No alto na serra, quase à fronteira leste da área da escola, erguia-se o dormitório de Capricórnio, que mais parecia o minicastelo dum cavaleiro do mal. Toda a construção tinha um aspecto medieval e era cercado por uma imponente muralha de pedras escuras e arame farpado. Duas torres e janelas estreitas e um conjunto de portas duplas de madeira. Foi o único dormitório onde não conseguimos entrar, pois o cadeado tinha uma combinação numérica que só o instrutor sabia e teriam de procurá entanto, eu, particularmente, não me incomodei nem um pouco em não poder entrar ali, mas tive a impressão de que deveria ter a melhor vista de todas.

O dormitório de Aquário era uma coisa impressionante. Era um prédio branco e oval enorme com janelas de vidro, dando uma ideia de como as casas seriam daqui uns trezentos anos, localizado no meio do caminho para o topo da serra. O guia usou um cartão magnético para abrir a porta frontal. Tinha a melhor cozinha de todas, e todos os eletrodomésticos que você pudesse imaginar eram vistos por ali. Os aquarianos do grupo quiseram voar de encontro aos PS3 que jaziam no chão em frente às TVs, mas ninguém podia se instalar nos dormitórios ainda.

Quanto ao dormitório de Peixes...esse era na verdade uma carreta que puxava dois compartimentos gigantes com portas nas laterais e várias janelinhas para assegurar a passagem de ar. O lugar tinha uma atmosfera altamente enjoativa e tocos de vela por todos os cantos. Como era um dormitório "móvel", a cada dia estaria num lugar diferente e topamos com ele por acaso no meio do bosque, depois de passar pelo acampamento sagitariano. Seus banheiros ficavam espalhados por toda a área escolar com o símbolo do signo em azul ou rosa, representando masculino ou feminino, e foi dito a nós que somente piscianos podem usá-los.

Depois que o _tour_ terminou, fomos dispensados até a hora da reunião com os instrutores, mais à noite. Sentei na sombra duma árvore e chamei Klaus, que não estava muito longe.

— Parece que vamos dormir em lugares legais

— É...mas eu ainda preferia os videogames dos aquarianos em vez duma casa cheia de trique-trique — disse ele

— Talvez os veteranos tenham algum — eu disse, me lembrando do imenso televisor do dormitório de Câncer.

— Cara, acho que já vou arrumar minhas coisas por lá. A Renata — e me apontou a garota loira com quem conversava antes — disse que, segundo o irmão dela, que é veterano, eles gostam que os novatos já estejam devidamente instalados assim que chegarem, pra evitar confusão.

— Se é assim, eu também vou, acho que lembro o caminho, hehehe.

E assim, nos despedimos por hora e eu segui junto com alguns novatos de volta ao dormitório de Libra. Estava começando a gostar desse lugar, certo de que seria uma experiência marcante...e como foi.


	3. A Escola de Veraneio Parte III

Enquanto tentávamos refazer o caminho até nosso dormitório, puxei conversa com um menino com quem havia trocado algumas palavras durante a caminhada anterior. Era moreno, magro e usava boné. Disse se chamar Diego e me contou que estava ali por sugestão do irmão.

— Ele já está aqui há três verões e é um dos pioneiros do Áries. — disse

— Sabe, no começo, achei que isso tudo não passava de entretenimento sem fundamento pra quem não tem nada pra fazer, mas depois de ver todos esses dormitórios... não sei, parece que levam as coisas a sério por aqui — confessei

— Claro que levam! — retrucou Diego — Meu irmão, por exemplo, às vezes até exagera nos treinamentos.

Aquilo me deixou intrigado.

— Treinamento? Treinamento para o que?

— Ahhhnn, nada — respondeu, um pouco atrapalhado, como se tivesse dito algo que não devia — Quer saber, acho que não teremos problemas com os veteranos; librianos costumam se dar bem com todo mundo, então por que não entre si?

Eu não estava totalmente convencido de que essas características dos signos batiam efetivamente com as nossas, mas minha mãe já havia me dado exemplos suficientes disso, então assenti.

Quando nosso grupo retornou ao dormitório, notamos que todas as portas da direita davam para cômodos desocupados, enquanto os da esquerda pareciam pertencer aos veteranos, já que havia alguns objetos esparramados.

— Que legal, eles já deixaram um lado prontinho pra nós! — exclamou uma garota

— Ou acabam de nos dar um aviso sutil para não mexermos com eles — observou outro menino

Diego agitou-se.

— Ei, é do Libra que estamos falando, eles jamais fariam algo com essas intenções.

Lembrei que minha mãe sempre dizia que meu signo é o signo mais fácil de lidar enquanto se está no patamar da amizade e torci para que isso incluísse todos os veteranos. Diego e eu ocupamos quartos lado a lado e, logo depois, o grupo resolveu se reunir na sala principal para se conhecerem (ainda) melhor.

Acabei contando quase tudo a meu respeito, morava com minha mãe e um irmão num apartamento modesto no Cidade Jardim. Acabei dizendo isso como se todos ali fossem da capital ou soubessem exatamente onde ficava. Tinha então 15 anos e estava no primeiro ano do Ensino Médio. Minha mãe era secretária em um consultório médico e meu irmão mais velho fazia Direito à noite e trabalhava pela manhã. Nossos pais se divorciaram há três anos, mas eu nunca tive uma boa relação com meu pai.

Diego contou rapidamente que morava com a mãe, o irmão mais velho e o padrasto. Disse que ele e seu irmão brigavam com frequência, mas que um adorava o outro, e que se dava razoavelmente bem com seu padrasto.

E nisso, continuamos a trocar informações até que, subitamente, um homem entrou pela porta da frente. Usava um terno italiano azul escuro e sapatos que pareciam novinhos em folha, tinha olhos também azuis e, a julgar por suas feições, devia ter seus trinta e poucos anos. Logo que nos viu, sorriu calorosamente, exibindo uma fileira de dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados e não pude deixar de admitir que era um cara boa pinta.

— O que temos aqui... então são os novatos? Perdão por interromper a reunião de vocês.

— Que nada, a gente só estava conversando pro tempo passar mais rápido — disse Bruno, um de meus novos colegas.

— Eu sou Libânio — apresentou-se o visitante — Sei que é um nome meio estranho, mas fazer o que, meu pai era fã do Oriente Médio. Sou Seu líder e instrutor.

Todos ficaram um pouco mais surpresos com a revelação de seu posto do que com o nome, pois achavam que só conheceríamos os líderes na reunião.

— Não façam essa cara, e vamos, me digam seus nomes — pediu Libânio

Fui o primeiro a me manifestar, e logo os outros vieram atrás de mim, levantando a mão enquanto falavam.

— Lino

— Diego

— Shirley

— Bruno

— Hugo

— Fernanda

O instrutor repetiu os nomes na ordem inversa fazendo uma pausa enquanto apontava de um para o outro, tentando memorizar. Tive a impressão de que ele se conteve por um momento, ao repetir o meu nome.

— Já peço desculpas caso venha a confundir os nomes, mas é que nunca fui muito bom nisso. Sabem, a reunião começará só daqui a duas horas, mas os instrutores devem levar os calouros até lá, então aqui estou.

Tomamos banho e terminamos de ajeitar nossas coisas e, quando chegou a hora, acompanhamos Libânio até a mansão central, de volta ao auditório de hoje cedo. Durante a trajetória, vimos outros grupos se dirigindo para lá, e o salão estava tão animado quanto antes. Dessa vez, no entanto, já sabíamos exatamente onde deveríamos sentar. Libânio permaneceu um tempo conosco e depois foi se juntar ao diretor e aos outros instrutores.

O diretor Ofélio agora trazia uma cartola na cabeça, o que tornava seu visual ainda mais pitoresco.

— Olá de novo, meus queridos calouros! Espero que tenham apreciado seus dormitórios, seus instrutores, e que tenham descansado bastante pela tarde, porque amanhã já daremos início às aulas. Agora gostaria de esclarecer algo sobre isso; as aulas são ministradas pelos doze instrutores líderes e as salas sempre terão de dois a três alunos de cada dormitório. Ao todo, são cinco aulas por dia, sendo três teóricas, na parte da manhã, e duas práticas, pela tarde.

— Queria saber como são essas aulas... — murmurou Diego, ao meu lado

— Seu irmão não te disse?

— Ah já, mas ele nunca entra muito em detalhes.

— As aulas matutinas começam às 08:00 — continuou o diretor — Entretanto, amanhã, excepcionalmente, começarão às 10:00. Quanto às aulas da tarde, o início será às 15:00.

Depois, o Sr. Ofélio ficou quase uma hora falando incansavelmente sobre a história da escola e de como as três sedes espalhadas pelo país vem lhes dando um bom retorno e compensação. Me peguei imaginando de onde eles tiravam fundos pra bancar um lugar tão engenhoso sendo que os alunos eram simplesmente "escolhidos" e não pagavam qualquer tipo de taxa, mas Diego cutucou o meu ombro dizendo que agora começava a parte boa: as competições. Ouvi alguém comentar a respeito disso mais cedo, mas ainda não sabia ao certo do que se tratava.

— Como alguns de vocês já devem saber, a cada três dias é realizada uma competição aleatória entre os doze dormitórios e, ao vencedor, são concedidos alguns pequenos "privilégios".

— Parece divertido. — comentei

— Obviamente, como são calouros, não posso culpá-los, mas espero que vocês não sigam o comportamento infantil de alguns veteranos e saibam levar as coisas na esportiva — disse o diretor, lançando um olhar profundo pelas fileiras 1 e 8.

—E quero deixar bem claro também que conviver com várias pessoas do mesmo signo pode não ser tão agradável como devem estar pensando — continuou o diretor, em tom sarcástico — Ah, me lembro das confusões que costumamos ter por aqui por conta disso até os alunos se acostumarem...os taurinos quase morreram de fome, discutindo até surgir alguém que se oferecesse a se levantar e ir fazer a comida; os geminianos ficavam conversando ininterruptamente e ninguém mais sabia o que era o silêncio; os cancerianos formaram uma máfia e o caso terminou na DP; os leoninos se atracavam pra decidir quem seria o líder; os virginianos viviam na mais profunda frustração, insatisfeitos uns com os outros; os librianos formavam grupos dentro do próprio grupo; os escorpianos faziam coisas que a conduta ético-moral me impede de dizer aqui; os sagitarianos sumiam cada um pra um lado; os capricornianos formavam uma espécie de sindicato e quiseram tomar conta da diretoria; os aquarianos viravam comunidades hippie e os piscianos montavam pequenos centros de auto-ajuda...creio que o grupo que mais bem se comportou foi o dos arianos, até porque não tinham escolha, ou aprenderiam a se respeitar, ou terminaria em morte.

Todos riam enquanto ouviam os casos, exceto quando era do seu respectivo signo, e logo as explicações finais se seguiram e o diretor encerrou frisando que o horário máximo permitido para ficarmos fora dos dormitório era às 23:00, e que as faltas notificadas resultariam em punições variadas, podendo até sermos excluídos das competições. Ao se retirar, desejando-nos boas vindas novamente, Libânio aproximou-se e disse para ficarmos à vontade, mas que não demorássemos para retornar ao dormitório.

Os alunos espalharam-se por todos os cantos de modo que fui um dos poucos que permaneceu ali no salão do auditório. Klaus trocou algumas palavras comigo e depois foi conversar com sua amiga Renata e seus outros colegas; dois garotos de Leão conversavam com um pequeno grupo de Áries, gesticulando bastante e falando alto; o garoto que vi no ônibus estava sentado nas poltronas da terceira fileira com dois de seus colegas geminianos, todos jogando algum tipo de game portátil. Num impulso, tentei localizar a garota de cabelos castanhos, mas não a vi por ali.

Diego e eu ficamos ali jogando conversa fora por mais um tempo até que, cansados, decidimos ir embora e nos preparar para o dia seguinte, onde as coisas começariam pra valer. Todos no Libra pareciam ter um forte sentimento de união e prometemos a nós mesmos que venceríamos o máximo de competições possível. Estava cada vez mais à vontade com eles e até agradecido à minha mãe, pois sabia que poderia tirar muitas coisas boas dessa nova experiência.


	4. Áries pelos Ares

Se, por algum instante, dormi tranquilo imaginando que o dia seguinte seria calmo e agradável, apesar das aulas, me enganei redondamente. Logo de manhã, fui acordado à força e arrastado para fora do quarto por dois grandalhões, cada um me sustentando por um braço. Usavam as camisas azuis do dormitório e, embora preferissem rir debochadamente durante minhas perguntas, percebi logo que se tratavam dos veteranos.

Eles contornaram os dormitórios e entraram pela porta da frente, onde Diego e meus outros colegas me aguardavam, todos espremidos num dos sofás enquanto no outro um casal pouco mais velho que nós observava um a um com notável interesse. Como que realizando o milagre da multiplicação de espaço, eles me colocaram junto aos outros no sofá e o cara que estava sentado à nossa frente, ao lado da garota, se levantou. Era moreno claro, alto e talvez um pouco narigudo.

— É sempre um prazer conhecer nossos novos alv... digo, parceiros — ele disse e, correndo os olhos de um por um, continuou num tom de gozação —O que vocês têm na cabeça pra jogarem as férias pro alto e virem estudar baboseiras cósmicas? O que você me diz?

Ele apontara diretamente pra mim e me fitou intensamente, como se estivéssemos numa disputa onde perde quem rir primeiro.

— Ah, ideia da minha mãe, e eu tamb...

— Aahhhh, a mamãezinha, claro! — ele me interrompeu, falando ainda mais alto

— Está no dormitório certo? Ou o seu não seria lá no lago? — disse a garota, provocando algumas risadinhas de modo que eu, mesmo sem entender, percebi que se tratava de alguma piada

— Relaxa, parça, eu também vim parar aqui mais ou menos por isso — disse novamente o narigudo, que parecia ser uma espécie de chefe

Em seguida, os quatro se apresentaram para nós. O "chefe" disse se chamar Wellington e a garota era sua namorada, Mariana. Fizemos o mesmo e eles logo nos tranquilizaram dizendo que era tudo brincadeira e que não curtiam isso de ficar torturando calouros.

— Mas tiveram sorte — disse Wellington — Alguns veteranos de outros dormitórios costumam pegar pesado com os novatos. Libânio já passou pra deixar um oi, um abraço ou um te ligo mais tarde?

— Sim, todo mundo gostou dele — respondi

— Ele é muito gente boa, só cuidado, meninas, pra não se apaixonarem — advertiu Mariana

Shirley e Fernanda riram, e imaginei que o comentário da namorada deixaria Wellington incomodado, mas ele parecia não se importar com nada.

— Já explicaram tudo pra vocês, tipo, as aulas e tal?

— Já sim — respondeu Diego, e só então notei que não parecia muito à vontade, apesar dos veteranos terem se mostrado camaradas conosco — As aulas começam às 10:00.

— É, então acho melhor vocês irem se arrumar — sugeriu Wellington, e depois voltou a falar em tom de sarcasmo — Só mais uma coisa, eu, como chefão, tenho direito a demorar no banho o quanto quiser.

Todos riram e protestaram inutilmente.

— E outra, gostaram da nossa camisa azul que, por acaso, é a mais bonita de todas?

— Ah sim, muito.

— É realmente muito bonita, mas as outras também não ficam para trás — comentou Fernanda

Wellington assentiu com um novo sorriso, como se esperasse uma colocação desse tipo e, junto com os outros, seguiu para os quartos da esquerda, dizendo que iríamos todos juntos assim que estivéssemos prontos.

Cerca de quarenta minutos depois, Diego e eu estávamos à espera deles em frente ao dormitório, e foi quando aproveitei para perguntar.

— Você está assim tenso por causa dos veteranos?

— Não, eles parecem legais, mas aquele cara, o Wellington...

— Ele me pareceu o mais legal de todos — eu disse

— É que me preocupo com quando ele souber quem eu sou — ele baixou a cabeça para dizer isso

— Como assim?

— Ei, povo! — exclamou Wellington, surgindo com os outros três — Vamos andando porque pega mal pra gente chegar atrasado.

Fiquei um tempo pensando no que Diego havia dito, mas logo minha atenção se desviou para outras coisas. A estrada de terra estava repleta de latas de tinta coloridas, embalagens de iogurte, ovos que minhas narinas rapidamente constataram estarem podres, bolinhas de papel, cascas de banana e outras tranqueiras. Wellington subitamente nos fez parar e apontou para toda aquela imundície.

— Agradeçam por não serem calouros do Leão ou Escorpião, porque essas aí são as boas vindas de seus veteranos.

Chegamos à mansão e demos a volta até a parte da frente. Quase ao mesmo tempo que nós, o dormitório de camisa laranja, Gêmeos, chegou lá e seus veteranos vieram em disparada na nossa direção, cumprimentando Wellington e seus amigos com fervor. Nem perceberam que largaram os novatos sozinhos, mas uma moça na recepção fez sinal para que entrassem, e depois fez o mesmo conosco. Olhei para Wellington de relance e ele assentiu com a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo que apertava a mão dos veteranos geminianos.

Pouco tempo depois, eu já estava sentado com Diego nas carteiras da frente de uma das salas do primeiro andar. Klaus e Renata estavam conosco. Não fora coincidência, pois os próprios alunos eram livres para decidir em qual sala ficar, desde que não ultrapassassem o limite de alunos por dormitório, é claro. Descobri que os dois já se conheciam e estudavam juntos desde a primeira série. Apresentei Diego a eles e ficamos conversando até que, às dez em ponto, uma mulher pequena e jovem, com cabelos castanhos compridos e cacheados e belos olhos verdes entrou na sala. Usava roupas convencionais, uma blusa branca bordada e jeans, além de pulseiras prateadas. Sorriu amorosamente para todos e acenou para Klaus e Renata, que retribuíram o gesto.

— Gente, muito prazer — disse ela, com uma voz gentil, porém firme — Meu nome é Cândida, mas podem me chamar de Candy, é como todos me chamam. Sou a instrutora líder do dormitório de Câncer.

— A gente nota — sussurrou Diego, olhando para mim

— Você parece conhecer os signos bem mais que eu — eu disse

— Relaxa Lino, e vai por mim, tem gente aqui que não sabe nem o básico do básico.

Candy continuou a falar.

— É importante que saibam que, durante as aulas, os instrutores tratarão vocês com imparcialidade, isto é, jamais favorecerão os seus próprios alunos.

Em tom jocoso, dois alunos do Áries debocharam de Klaus e Renata, logo sendo acompanhados por outros.

— Os dois que estão aqui já sabem disso — interveio Candy — E você de Áries, já que é uma aula inicial, comecemos com o básico. Que pode me dizer a respeito de seu signo?

Ela dirigiu a pergunta a um dos dois alunos que vestiam camisas vermelhas, um menino forte e sorridente, com cabelos de um castanho que quase parecia ruivo, e usava uma corrente de metal no pescoço. Ele hesitou um pouco antes de responder.

— Hamm...é o signo do Airton Senna.

A turma inteira riu com o comentário. De súbito, me lembrei uma coisa que minha mãe dissera e aproveitei para retrucar, afinando a voz.

— E da Xuxa!

Novamente todos riram, exceto Diego, que olhava pra mim como se eu não precisasse ter feito aquilo.

— Falou alguma coisa mané? — perguntou o ariano, levantando bruscamente e logo seguido por seu amigo, um sujeito feio e musculoso

— Ordem, por favor! — exclamou Candy, voltando-se novamente pro rapaz — Qual é o seu nome, mocinho?

— Luigi.

— Bem, Luigi, você fez uma observação interessante, mas eu me referia a alguma característica específica do seu signo. Por exemplo, sabe me dizer qual o seu regente?

Luigi balançou o pescoço de um lado para o outro e respondeu.

— Não, mas talvez o sabidinho aí da frente saiba.

As atenções voltaram-se para mim, mas Diego se apressou-se para responder.

— Marte.

— Muito bem! — elogiou a instrutora, gerando um novo olhar de raiva na face do ariano — Como podem ver, o signo de Áries, que é um signo Cardinal, coisa que vocês verão adiante, tem como regente o planeta Marte.

Como acontece na maioria das escolas normais no primeiro dia de aula, a instrutora se limitou a perguntar nossos nomes e elaborar questões clichês como _Qual o seu objetivo vindo aqui?_ e, quando seu horário terminou, ela se despediu de nós, pedindo que aguardássemos o próximo instrutor. Nesse meio tempo, Luigi e seu capanga aproximaram-se sorrateiramente por trás, pressionando nossas cabeças contra as mesas.

— Se os azuizinhos continuarem com onda pro nosso lado, a balança vai pesar é pro lado de vocês!

Eu não sabia se me incomodava mais com a força contra a minha cabeça, com o gosto da carteira ou com o péssimo trocadilho de Luigi, mas ouvi a voz de Klaus intercedendo.

— Qual é cara, não precisa agir assim.

— Fica na sua, crustáceo!

— Acho que deveriam escutá-lo. — disse calmamente outra voz familiar

Os dois nos soltaram assim que se deram conta de que Libânio os observava na entrada da sala; estava usando outro terno, desta vez, verde escuro. Com má vontade, a dupla voltou para seus lugares.

— Áries, Áries, sempre sem cerimônias para começarem a confusão — disse Libânio, seguindo para sua mesa

— Eles começaram! — exclamou Luigi

Libânio, como se já tivesse ouvido esse tipo de argumento muitas vezes antes, ignorou-o e apresentou-se à turma fazendo o mesmo que Candy só que, desta vez, era para Diego que ele apontava, pedindo que dissesse uma característica de Libra.

— É o signo da música e da arte.

— Viadagem... — murmurou Luigi

Libânio rapidamente virou-se para ele.

— Como?

— Nada.

— Bela reposta... — ele franziu os olhos, tentando se lembrar — Diego, não é?

— Isso.

— Signo da arte, da música e também da beleza. Como nosso amiguinho bem colocou, uma viadagem tremenda, mas também é chamado de signo da Justiça. E vocês conhecem alguém famoso desse signo?

— Pergunte ao Luigi. — sugeriu Renata

— É instrutor, ele é ótimo pra isso — disse Klaus

Luigi soltou um ruidoso suspiro.

— Não, não conheço ninguém, e nem me interessa.

— E vocês? — Libânio pergunta agora para os cancerianos

— Avril Lavigne. — respondeu Klaus, prontamente

— E o Fi do NX Zero. — disse Renata

— Pela madrugada, lá vem os emos!! — resmungou Luigi

Libânio agitou-se.

— Senhor Luigi, menos, pode ser?

O ariano baixou os ombros e calou-se pelo resto da aula, emburrado.

Libânio ficou os dois horários que lhe cabiam apenas papeando e tentando parecer descontraído com relação a todos. Respondeu às dúvidas restantes de alguns alunos e disse para não esquecermos que as aulas práticas começariam às três da tarde.

Fomos dispensados pouco antes do meio-dia e o instrutor disse para procurarmos os veteranos, pois nos guiariam até o refeitório para o almoço. Puxei o braço de Diego enquanto seguíamos pelos corredores.

— Sinto muito cara. Por minha culpa, você acabou envolvido no tumulto.

— Sem problema. Se eu soubesse da Xuxa, acho que não teria aguentado dizer também.

Começamos a rir e depois Wellington se aproximou, perguntando o que era tão engraçado, Contamos a ele o que acontecera e, pela primeira vez naquele dia, sua expressão ficou realmente séria.

— Os Libra e os Áries têm uma rivalidade muito forte — ele disse

Diego inquietou-se.

— Já imaginava, por isso me preocupei quando te vi...o meu irmão...

— O que tem o seu irmão? — perguntou Wellington, confuso, embora eu começasse a entender o que afligia tanto o Diego

— Aí estão vocês! — exclamou Luigi, vindo em nossa direção com seu amigo grandalhão — Não pensem que eu ia deixar que seu instrutor intrometido pusesse um fim nisso tudo!

— Epa, vê lá, hein caras! — disse Wellington, colocando-se na frente, mas os dois pareciam não se importar com o fato de estarem diante de um veterano

Foi então que outra pessoa intercedeu, caminhando a passos lentos até nós.

— Luigi e Gustavo, já chega!

Era um cara magro e muito alto, de pele clara e cabelos lisos e usava a camisa vermelha do primeiro dormitório.

— Tiago. — murmurou Wellington

— Wellington... — respondeu o outro, embora sua atenção estivesse em outra pessoa

Diego, correspondendo ao olhar do recém-chegado, virou-se para Wellington e para mim, e disse:

— Esse é o meu irmão.


	5. Rivalidade Predestinadaou Não

— Novatos, eu não falei qualquer coisa sobre evitar ao máximo criar problemas com os demais?

O veterano chefe do dormitório de Áries não parecia sério ou mal-humorado, mas era bastante firme em suas palavras. Luigi e o grandalhão, que devia se chamar Gustavo, assentiram e nos deixaram em paz, não sem antes apontar pra mim como quem diz _Te pego mais tarde_.

Tiago deu um tapinha nas costas do irmão e pediu desculpas pelo comportamento dos calouros.

— Não quero que pensem que todos nós somos hostis e grosseiros — disse Tiago, olhando diretamente para mim — Mas confesso que, num lugar como este, é fácil se apegar a estereótipos e achar que somos uns Orcs, do mesmo modo que, às vezes, parece que os librianos são Telletubies felizes.

— Hoje, você é uma boa exceção — disse Wellington

Ele e Tiago trocaram olhares rapidamente e, depois, o ariano se despediu, dizendo que tinha de resolver algumas coisas.

— A gente se vê, Diego.

Levados por Wellington, seguimos até o refeitório. Todos estavam calados, até que ele resolveu quebrar o gelo.

— Sabe Diego, fico muito feliz, de verdade, em saber que o irmão do Tiago está no meu dormitório.

— Feliz? Mas...

— É, feliz. — interrompeu — Estou certo de que vamos nos dar muito bem.

Por alguma razão, achei que deveria deixar os dois a sós para conversarem e fui comer ao lado de Klaus e Renata numa das mesas.

— Então, aqueles encrenqueiros ameaçaram vocês de novo? — perguntou ele, visivelmente chateado

— Sim mas o chefe deles, que é irmão do Diego, apareceu e ajudou a gente.

— Cuidado, eles podem tentar alguma coisa nas aulas práticas — avisou Renata

— Não tenho medo de valentões.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, até que notei que Klaus observava atentamente um grupo de alunos com camisas azuis claras, numa mesa próxima.

— Ainda invejando os videogames? — brinquei, percebendo que se tratavam dos aquarianos

— Ah, não...quer dizer, é isso mesmo! — respondeu atropeladamente, provocando um suspiro de Renata

Depois do almoço, chamei Diego e voltamos juntos pro dormitório. No meu quarto, perguntei por que Wellington o incomodava tanto em relação ao seu irmão.

— Tiago e Wellington costumavam ser grandes amigos há alguns anos. Mas então, alguma coisa aconteceu e eles começaram a se afastar, inclusive, alguns dizem que foram eles que desencadearam essa rivalidade entre os dois dormitórios aqui na escola.

— Mas por que a amizade deles terminou?

Diego deu de ombros.

— Não faço ideia. Ultimamente, sempre que ouço Tiago falando sobre ele, é sob o ponto de vista de um rival.

Rivais...aquilo me deixou um pouco incomodado e confuso. Wellington, pelo que pude perceber, não guardava rancor algum de Tiago, ou talvez isso apenas fosse mais alguma tendência libriana que eu desconhecia.

— Pelo que pude ver de seu irmão, ele parece bem diferente da maioria dos arianos. — falei

— Ele é forte, e tem a implacável determinação ariana, mas também sabe ser gentil. — ele disse, com um tênue brilho no olhar — Ele amadureceu muito nos últimos tempos. Sabe Lino, Tiago e eu, na verdade, somos apenas meio-irmãos, mas ele sempre cuidou de mim e eu o admiro bastante.

Não pude deixar de sentir uma pontada de inveja dele, já que o relacionamento com meu irmão estava longe de ser chamado de exemplar.

Quando já estava dando a hora de retornar para as aulas práticas, fomos informados por Wellington que os novatos ficariam em salas exclusivas com seus respectivos instrutores e que, por isso, os veteranos não teriam aula naquela tarde.

Diego, eu e os outros quatro fomos parar na mesma sala de antes, onde Libânio já nos aguardava.

— Muito bem, turminha — ele disse — Na primeira aula prática de vocês, nós vamos aprender um pouco mais sobre nosso signo. Por onde gostariam de começar?

Uma das garotas, a Shirley, sugeriu que começássemos logo pelos podres, e rapidamente todos concordaram.

— Okay, somos indecisos, inconstantes, egoístas, vaidosos, interesseiros e até preguiçosos— disse Libânio, sem delongas

— É verdade — declarou Shirley — Vivemos num mundo paradisíaco onde todo mundo tem que ser elegante, bonito, etc.

Diego retrucou.

— Olha, eu acho que nos importamos demais com a opinião dos outros e, com isso, perdemos a espontaneidade, mas é um signo de muitas qualidades nobres.

— Não senhor! — exclamou Shirley — Libra dá muito valor ao que acha bonito, mesmo que essa beleza _não_ seja reconhecida socialmente, e me refiro à beleza externa mesmo.

Eu fiquei calado observando a disputa, enquanto Libânio olhava de um lado para o outro com interesse.

— Bem, se entre nós mesmos existem conflitos de opinião, imaginem então quando discutirmos isso na presença de outros alunos. — disse ele — Mas a...Shirley, não é? Ela tem razão no que disse. Levemos em conta as mulheres librianas, por exemplo. Mesmo que não tenham condições financeiras, sempre darão um jeito de se relacionarem com a beleza, ou com a justiça. Seus rostinhos bonitos serão, para sempre, sua fraqueza. Quanto aos garotões, bem, é normal que tenham muitas namoradas simultaneamente.

Diego, Bruno, Hugo e eu adoramos a informação, mas as outras duas protestaram, indignadas.

— O libriano seduz sem nem se dar conta disso — ele continuou, com um ar de malícia — O problema é quando atraímos alguma ariana, leonina ou escorpiana maluca e tomamos uma porrada na cara.

Novas risadas, mas depois o instrutor adquiriu um tom mais sério e curvou-se para nós.

— Mas não estou dizendo que Libra é emocional. Esta confusão se dá por causa da capacidade diplomática e da apreciação do belo entre os librianos. Libra é um signo de idéias, e as idéias são, ou pelo menos costumam ser, perfeitas. Por isso, diz-se que librianos amam o _ideal _de Amor, mais até do que as pessoas queridas. Não é à toa que Libra é um signo de Ar.

— Eu não sei se entendo bem essa relação com os elementos... — confessei

Libânio sorriu.

— Tenha calma Lino, vocês compreenderão melhor com o tempo. Mas...de qualquer modo, a aula de hoje já será avaliativa. — ele disse, puxando um tipo de prontuário da gaveta da mesa — Apesar dos fatores do ascendente, signo lunar e dos demais planetas, vocês são avaliados sob o ponto de vista do signo solar. Vamos ver como estão; farei uma pergunta a cada um e darei uma nota para a resposta numa escala de 5 a 10.

Aquilo me deixou um pouco apreensivo, mas tentei seguir todos os conselhos que já ouvira sobre me preocupar apenas em divertir naquelas férias.

— Diego. — ele começou — Se sua mãe for escorpiana, o que você faz para tirá-la do sério?

Ele ficou um pouco pensativo antes de responder.

— Conversar com meus amigos na frente dela, ou sair pra algum lugar sem avisar.

— Nota 10; são muito possessivas e odeiam dividir a "propriedade", no caso, o filho, com mais alguém. — ele explicou — Fernanda, como um libriano consolaria um amigo que acaba de perder um ente querido?

A resposta dela foi rápida.

— Com certeza, ele diria qualquer coisa que começasse com "Comigo também foi muito difícil e..."

O instrutor também lhe deu um 10, embora eu achasse aquilo um tanto cruel, mesmo sendo o que eu provavelmente diria.

Bruno e Shirley levaram um 5,5 quando argumentaram que sagitarianos eram mentirosos e que taurinos adoram frequentar instituições de caridade, e então chegou a minha vez.

— Lino, me dê uma resposta que justifique seu desentendimento com Luigi, do dormitório de Áries.

Eu gelei. O que ele queria? Que eu dissesse que Wellington e Tiago eram rivais de longa data?

— Desculpe, eu não sei. — respondi

Ele ficou um tempo olhando para mim, como se notasse que algo me incomodava, mas voltou-se para os outros.

— Alguém pode me responder?

— São signos opostos. — disse Diego

— Sim, muito bem, Diego.

Na mesma hora, me senti aliviado. Como fui tolo...era óbvio que ele queria uma resposta astrológica.

— Opostos... — repetiu Libânio — Se na amizade isso já traz complicações, imaginem então no amor. É oito ou oitenta, ou vão se encantar um pelo outro, ou se matar.

Levantei a mão para comentar algo que minha mãe dissera, e que só agora havia me lembrado.

— Mas não é verdade que, no campo do amor, Libra não se importa se trata-se de um signo oposto ou não?

— É verdade sim porque, normalmente, só nos deixamos abordar por alguém que já estávamos a fim, e só não vamos em cima deles nós mesmos por indecisão. Por outro lado, alguém que nos aborde de uma maneira muito boa costuma conseguir bons resultados, pois estamos entre os poucos que consideram "aquilo que o outro tem a oferecer".

Fiquei refletindo um pouco sobre aquelas palavras e depois continuamos discutindo algumas peculiaridades do nosso signo. Fiquei fascinado quando vi que muitas coisas discutidas ali batiam com o meu próprio jeito de ser mas, por outro lado, ainda me sentia mal por não estar no mesmo nível dos outros. Libânio deve ter percebido pois, quando estávamos saindo, ele passou por mim e disse:

— Sabe Lino, como você viu, os signos opostos podem ser decisivos para destruir relacionamentos mas, quase sempre, os fatores externos conseguem ser muito piores.

Esboçou um sorriso tímido e saiu, batendo de leve nas minhas costas. De alguma forma, tinha certeza de que ele estava falando de Wellington e Tiago, e que lamentava muito por qualquer coisa que possa ter acontecido.


	6. Quadrado Amoroso

— Uhuull, vai ser demais! — exclamou Diego

— Se em importa em dizer o que é tão demais pra nos fazer pular da cama mais cedo?

Estávamos a caminho da escola, embora ainda fossem seis e meia da manhã. As aulas só começariam daqui a uma hora e meia, mas Diego simplesmente decidiu madrugar por conta de alguma coisa e simplesmente decidiu que eu poderia ir junto.

— É que eu ganhei 25 ZP nas aulas de ontem. — ele disse

A resposta não ajudou muito.

— ZP ? O que é isso?

— Zodiac Points. — ele explicou — Você os ganha aleatoriamente dependendo de seu desempenho em algumas aulas, e também nas vitórias em competições. O Libânio me deu essa ficha ontem, no fim da aula.

Ele me mostrou uma ficha plastificada com o número 25 de um lado e o símbolo de Libra do outro.

— Tá, e pra que serve isso?

Ele me olhou com uma cara de espanto.

— Como pra que, Lino? Pra gastar na área de compras da escola. Eles têm uma porção de coisas legais!

Nos dirigimos até o segundo andar da casa central da Stellazio, que era o máximo permitido para transição de alunos, e Diego, que parecia já saber o caminho, nos guiou pelos corredores mal-iluminados até uma porta verde semi-aberta. Do outro lado, havia uma sala ampla e com um número razoável de alunos, o que me surpreendeu, pois achei que éramos os únicos "invadindo" a escola naquele horário. Toda a lateral da sala era formada por barracas lado a lado, com produtos diversos em exposição. Camisas com motivos zodiacais, chaveiros, bonés, pingentes e bugigangas do tipo. Eu ia olhar algumas camisetas, mas Diego me puxou pelo braço até uma bancada do outro lado, onde havia vários bonecos estilo Action Figures de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco.

— Olha, tem um do Dohko!

— Eu sou mais o Aiolia. — comentei

— Deixa de ser estraga-prazeres, eu vou levá-lo!

— Mas aqui diz que custa 210 ZP. — observei, quando vi a etiqueta logo abaixo dele

— Isso não é problema! — disse Diego, retirando outras duas fixas do bolso com um 100 em cada uma

— Caramba, de onde tirou tudo isso!?

— O meu irmão me deu de presente antes de eu vir pra cá! Agora ele vai se arrepender por ficar me exibindo o boneco do Mu que ganhou numa competição.

— Sorte sua. — eu disse — Pena que eu não tenho nada.

— Ah, fique com os 15 que me restaram! Somos do mesmo dormitório, então podemos compartilhar os pontos, além disso, eu já peguei tudo que queria!

Um pouco relutante, aceitei a oferta dele depois de muita insistência e fui ver o que poderia conseguir por 15 ZP. Ainda que fosse um simples chaveiro, seria legal, pois eu tenho o costume de guardar o primeiro presente que ganho de alguém como símbolo de amizade, mas não parecia haver mais chaveiros de Libra disponíveis. Corri o olho rapidamente pelas bancas e vi que a única coisa que poderia levar era um daqueles amuletos de boa sorte, o último aliás, que coincidentemente era do signo de Libra.

— Só sobrou um...puxa, esses amuletos devem mesmo trazer sorte, pra serem tão procurados. — eu disse à vendedora, uma mulher loura e robusta, bastante simpática

— Nem tanto, filho. — ela replicou — Pra dizer a verdade, foram os piscianos que vieram em massa e levaram tudo, inclusive os amuletos dos outros signos.

Eu estava a ponto de entregar minha fixa em troca pelo objeto, quando ouvi uma voz de frustração atrás de mim.

— Ahhh, já vendeu o último??...

Virei-me e levei uma pequena surpresa; era a garota de cabelos castanhos que estava no mesmo ônibus que eu. Vestia jeans e uma camisa marrom com o símbolo do dormitório ao lado, Virgem.

— Ah...pode ficar com ele. — me peguei dizendo algo mais ou menos assim

— Não, não se preocupe.

— É sério, eu queria mesmo era um chaveiro, vou esperar até outro dia.

Ela não parecia muito convencida mas, depois de olhar para minha camisa, resolveu aceitar. Na certa imaginou que, sendo libriano, eu insistiria incansavelmente até que ela concordasse.

— Obrigada. — disse, e saiu sem dizer mais nada

Diego e eu fizemos hora do lado de fora até as aulas começarem e, aproveitando que ele parecia entender bastante sobre o assunto, arrisquei:

— O que acha de garotas virginianas?

— Foi se apaixonar logo por uma delas? — ele perguntou com sarcasmo

— Quem falou em se apaixonar? — protestei — Perguntei casualmente enquanto observava o dormitório deles, só isso.

— Bom..._casualmente_ respondendo, elas são adoráveis, eu quase diria a namorada ideal mas...sempre há um mas...

— E qual é o delas?

Ele se divertia ao notar minha ansiedade.

— Exigente demaaaais, e criticarão seus defeitos todo santo dia.

— Verdade?

— Yeah. Vai por mim, esse povo tem um HD no lugar do cérebro. Agora diga, qual o nome dela?

— Eu não s...epa, não tem garota nenhuma!

— Hahaha.

Não havia mais como negar, ele me pegou. Contei o que aconteceu e de como me lembrava dela no ônibus.

— Eu nem reparei.

— Ela apareceu e se foi muito rápido — eu disse — Além do mais, você estava ocupado demais admirando sua aquisição.

— Bom, mas se você fez um favor a uma virginiana, pode ter certeza de que ela o devolverá cedo ou tarde.

— Interessante...

— Mas cara, tenha uma coisa em mente, Virgem é nosso inferno astral. — disse Diego

— Já ouvi falar algo assim, mas não ligo pra isso.

Ele ia retrucar mas ouvimos o barulho do sinal e foi quando percebemos que já estava na hora da aula. Os alunos se aproximavam de todos os dormitórios, mas sequer havia me prestado atenção nisso.

Depois que nos acomodamos em nossos lugares, um sujeito estranho entrou pela porta. Usava um bermudão jeans tão desgastado que parecia branco, uma regata vermelha e chinelos, e também usava um boné da escola e tinha a barba mal feita. Um figuraça, devo dizer.

— Galera, pros que não me conhecem, sou Samuel, instrutor líder dos Sagitas. — disse ele — Cara, eu odeio aulas teóricas, era a minha irmã quem deveria estar aqui e não eu, mas que posso fazer?

Ele esclareceu que, às quartas-feiras, os instrutores dariam aulas exclusivamente sobre seus signos e, no máximo, sobre seus dois companheiros de mesmo elemento e em seguida começou a falar qualquer coisa sobre o seu signo mas, por mais que eu estivesse curioso a respeito de meu ascendente, senti que naquela manhã não teria cabeça para mais nada a não ser a garota misteriosa.

— Sagitário representa a expansão dos horizontes, que pode ser física, mental, cultural ou espiritual. É a busca do abstrato, do sentido da vida, de uma ampla compreensão que nos leva à sabedoria...

Ele continuou falando e Diego, percebendo minha distração, me cutucou rapidamente. A verdade é que eu não consegui prestar atenção em nenhuma aula daquele dia. Nem as provocações de Luigi me fizeram despertar do transe.

À noite, no dormitório, todos notaram como eu estava pensativo e calado.

— O que há com ele? — perguntou Wellington se dirigindo a Diego

— Uma garota. — suspirou Diego

— Hmm já fiquei assim também, quando os piscianos me lançaram uma macumba pra vencerem uma competição...

Levantei, dizendo que ia dar uma volta.

— Não demore. — alertou Wellington — Se te pegarem lá fora depois das onze, seremos prejudicados.

Antes de sair, ouvi ele dizendo a Diego:

— Ele tem sorte que, por enquanto, é só uma hehehe.

Sabia que era inútil, mas segui na direção do dormitório de Virgem. Estava irritado comigo mesmo por sequer ter perguntado o nome dela. Imediatamente quando fiz a curva pela mansão principal, vi que havia duas pessoas conversando e rindo do outro lado. Reconheci imediatamente a voz da garota daquela manhã, mas o que mais me surpreendeu foi o fato dela estar em companhia de outro cara e com uma expressão de alegria. E o pior era que eu também o conhecia, era Davi, um aluno do Sagitário que está na mesma sala que eu. Dei a volta e fiquei observando os dois por trás de uns arbustos. Eles se despediram com um beijo e então ela entrou. Desapontado, já estava pronto pra ir embora dali quando ouvi uma voz atrás de mim.

— Frustrante, não?

Olhei pra trás e me espantei quando dei de cara com Samuel, o instrutor de Sagitário.

— De onde você saiu?

— Eu estava no meio da minha caminhada noturna, quando te vi. — ele respondeu

— O que é frustrante? — perguntei

— Bastou olhar pra sua cara durante a aula pra saber que algo o afligia, e agora já sei o que é. Bom, você tem duas opções.

— Como é que é?

Os olhos dele brilharam.

— Você pode dizer a si mesmo que a fila anda, esquecer a garota e partir pra outra, ooooou, LUTAR POR ELA!

— Hein?

Ele pegou no meu pulso e levantou-o.

— Rapaz, o que você não pode fazer é ficar se remoendo por causa do que viu. Deixe seu coração impulsioná-lo e lute enquanto houver a chama flamejante do amor no seu corpo!!!

Eu não sabia se devia mesmo fazer isso por alguém que nem sabia o nome, mas ele parecia tão animado com sua própria ideia que senti que seria capaz até de fazer aquilo no meu lugar.

— Mas eu nem sei como ela se ch...

— Lorena! — ele me interrompeu

— Tá, mas você está basicamente me pedindo pra atrapalhar o romance de um dos seus alunos.

— E daí, rapaz? Se ele se sucumbir a você tão facilmente, é porque não tem um verdadeiro espírito sagitariano.

— Você quer ver a gente se matando, é isso? — retruquei

— Só acho que você precisa ser mais espirituoso, até a próxima!

Samuel despediu-se e saiu correndo tão rápido que quase jogou poeira sobre mim. Olhei pro meu relógio e vi que ainda eram dez da noite. Tomei uma decisão e segui até o lago; precisava falar com Klaus e pedir-lhe um conselho. Algo dentro de mim acreditava que, para esse assunto, um conselho canceriano seria mais plausível que um sagitariano.

Chegando lá, encontrei Renata sentada em frente ao lago. Parecia que alguma coisa a incomodava. Aproximei-me e disse oi.

— Ah, Lino, eu não vi você — ela disse, tomando um pequeno susto — O que faz aqui?

— Vim procurar o Klaus. — eu disse — Quero perguntar uma coisa, mas talvez você possa me ajudar.

— Claro, com prazer...quanto ao Klaus, realmente estou preocupada com ele.

Sentei ao lado dela.

— Por que?

Ela baixou os olhos e murmurou.

— Não sei se tenho direito de dizer.

— Tem a ver com o dormitório de Aquário, não tem? — adivinhei

— Sim...é que, o Klaus, ele...

— Não me conte. — mudei de ideia — Como você disse, não sabemos se ele aprovaria se me contasse. Olha, sei que conheci vocês há pouco, mas, se precisarem de qualquer coisa...

— Obrigada. — ela agradeceu e depois beijou o meu rosto — Acho que já vou entrar antes que fique tarde, mas diga, o queria perguntar?

Eu demorei alguns segundos pra responder, e acho que disse qualquer coisa como:

— Ah...não, nada...

Ela sorriu e, despedindo-se, voltou ao dormitório. Eu fiz o mesmo, enquanto tocava levemente a minha bochecha. No meio do caminho de volta, parei de súbito.

— Peraí, o que eu fui fazer lá mesmo!??


	7. Detentores

No dia seguinte, pela manhã, lá estávamos Diego e eu, em nossas carteiras, aguardando o início das aulas. Era um dia comum, mas Diego parecia ansioso.

— Teremos aula com o Libânio no primeiro horário, e parece que ele vai explicar sobre as Funções, hoje.

Eu já estava me acostumando em ouvi-lo falar de alguma coisa e depois perguntar algo como _Legal...mas o que é isso? _e achava isso o fim, mas, infelizmente, eu era curioso.

— Legal...mas o que é isso?

— Bem Lino, em teoria, as Funções são especialidades de cada signo que, se ministradas e instigadas corretamente, contribuem para o aproveitamento total da vida através das nossas perspectivas.

— Parece bom...

— Claro que é bom! — ele exclamou — Por que acha que Wellington e meu irmão são chefes dos dormitórios? Porque eles foram os que melhor desenvolveram suas Funções, no caso, _Equilibrar_ e _Querer_. Eles são Detentores. E o objetivo final de muitos que estão aqui é tornarem-se um algum dia.

— É isso mesmo! — exclamou alguém atrás de nós, Luigi, do dormitório de Áries — Sabe otário, eu respeito muito o teu irmão, mas eu serei aquele que vai superá-lo como próximo Detentor.

— Mas você ainda é um calouro. — comentei, e não sei pra que fui fazer isso

— E daí!? — vociferou Luigi — Qualquer um pode ser Detentor, independente da categoria, imbecil!

— É verdade, senhor Luigi. — disse Libânio, entrando — Contudo, é preciso muito esforço para se tornar um, por essa razão, quase sempre os Detentores são veteranos.

— Grumpf! — ele sentou, contrariado como sempre

—Pessoal.— continuou o instrutor — Esse é um tema muito importante, porque é a razão, ou pelo menos _uma_ das razões mais importantes pela qual existe esta escola. É de extrema importância que vocês compreendam as doze Funções e, mais que isso, que consigam praticá-las em harmonia umas com as outras.

— E quais são as Funções? — perguntou Renata

— Respectivamente: _Querer, Ter, Ir, Sentir, Ser, Entender, Equilibrar, Controlar, Ver, Poder, Saber e Acreditar_. E quando essas Funções são desempenhadas com maestria por alguém, o título de Detentor lhe é dado. Mesmo ainda sendo calouros, vocês devem conhecer alguns dos Detentores atuais, como Tiago, Wellington, Sabrina ou Gabriel.

— Então já posso ser um, ora. Eu enxergo muito bem.

O comentário foi de um aluno de camisa verde clara, Davi, o sagitariano que vira na noite passada ao lado de Lorena. Era um cara forte, mas não tão alto, muito brincalhão e tinha uma voz engraçada, como se tivesse algum tipo de sotaque. Apesar da situação, eu simpatizava com ele.

— Bem senhor Davi, isso é verdade, mas, tratando-se de Sagitário, essa visão a que me refiro é a representação de sua natureza inteligente. É indiscutível que esse é o signo mais "palhaço" de todos, mas Sagitário é dono de uma inteligência enorme, sempre em busca de novos conhecimentos e horizontes. Você usa a intuição sem pestanejar e tira daí as conclusões de tudo o que vê à sua volta, e quase sempre acerta! É isso que mata os outros de raiva, porque vocês frequentemente se dão bem graças a sua própria sorte, sem se apegar a fundamentos lógicos ou científicos.

Davi provocou novos risos ao erguer o punho fechado em sinal de vitória.

— Agora tomemos como outro exemplo a Função de Áries, _Querer_. Pessoal, o primeiro signo tem potencial para atingir qualquer meta e, quando atinge uma, já trata de estipular outra, e assim sucessivamente. Tiago é um cara admirado em todos os cantos dessa escola. Ele conseguia — Libânio pareceu atrapalhar-se — ...ou melhor, ele _consegue_ tudo a que se propõe.

Pude ver os olhos de Diego brilhando novamente ao ouvir falar do irmão.

— Admitam. — disse Luigi — Áries é _O_ signo, e fim de papo. Somos indomáveis!

— Desde quando? — indagou Davi — Qualquer um que tenha paciência puxa vocês pela coleira.

— Sem chance! — replicou o ariano — Me diga um signo que tem vez com a gente!

— Áries é paga pau de Escorpião! — exclamou Klaus

Luigi hesitou por um curto instante.

— Das gatinhas talvez, mas não é disso que eu tava falando!

— Leão bateria de frente com Áries.

— Grande coisa. — disse Davi — O que um tem de burro o outro tem de cego. Somos os melhores entre o elemento Fogo.

Antes que Luigi protestasse em companhia dos leoninos, Libânio interveio.

— Galerinha, não vamos nos desviar do assunto principal, estamos falando sobre as Funções. Antigamente, nós não as ensinávamos e pedíamos para que os próprios alunos fizessem um relatório final explicando quais deveriam ser as Funções, mas veja o tipo de resposta que recebíamos...

Ele desdobrou um cartaz que deixara sobre a mesa e nos mostrou:

_Áries : Competir e Vencer_

_Touro : Fecundar e Colecionar_

_Gêmeos : Indagar e Duvidar_

_Câncer : Chorar e Espernear_

_Leão : Brilhar e Superar_

_Virgem : Separar e Reclamar_

_Libra : Mentir e Curtir_

_Escorpião : Roubar e Matar_

_Sagitário : Dispersar e Provocar_

_Capricórnio : Conquistar e Delimitar_

_Aquário : Inventar e Revolucionar_

_Peixes : Sofrer e Sofrer_

— Felizmente, nossos alunos de hoje em dia não são tão leigos. — Libânio completou

Renata levantou a mão.

— Poderia falar um pouco sobre nossa função?

— Para falar da sua Função, primeiro preciso falar sobre a Lua. — ele explicou — A Lua, como vocês verão adiante, é o astro responsável pelas emoções. Câncer é o mais emotivo e sensível de todo o Zodíaco, e que fique bem claro que isso não é motivo para piadinhas ou discriminações imaturas. Se alguma coisa, por mais ínfima que seja, se altera nas pessoas ou qualquer coisa que esteja à sua volta, o canceriano sente. Compreendeu? Ele _sente_, e essa é sua Função.

Ela e Klaus pareceram satisfeitos com a resposta.

— De qualquer forma — disse Luigi — , o que interessa é que, se eu me empenhar ao máximo, posso chegar lá mesmo sendo calouro, não é instrutor?

De repente, Libânio mudou o tom de voz, ficando mais sério e quase sombrio.

— Como disse antes, é claro que pode...contudo, existe um boato que diz que os Detentores são alunos já predestinados pelas doze constelações desde o momento em que nasceram.

— Ah é? — perguntou Diego

— Isso eu não saberia dizer ao certo. Em todo caso, ser um Detentor é uma responsabilidade muito grande. Eles estão acima até mesmo de nós, os instrutores líderes.

— Não brinca? — exclamei — Então Wellington é mais importante que você aqui na escola?

Ele parou para refletir.

— Wellington...eis outro garoto de enorme talento...bem meu caro Lino, podemos por as coisas dessa forma, se quiser. Sou apenas um professor, e ele já compreende.

Nesse momento, me veio à mente uma coisa que Diego havia dito em outra ocasião.

— São os Detentores que recebem o tal treinamento?

Libânio empalideceu e Diego arreganhou os olhos, como se eu tivesse dito algo tremendamente inconcebível.

— Ahhn...sim, mas...

Ouvimos o sinal tocar e Libânio despediu-se às pressas, dizendo que, numa próxima ocasião, conversaríamos melhor sobre isso.

— O que eu disse de mais? — perguntei a Diego, quase me inclinando na cadeira

— Na verdade, fui eu que falei mais do que deveria...

— O que tem esse tal treinamento?

— Lino. — ele virou pra mim com um olhar sério — Meu irmão faz uma espécie de treinamento aqui. Não sei sobre o que exatamente mas, às vezes, no final do mês, ele voltava pra casa com curativos e cicatrizes, mas se limitava a dizer que era devido a um treinamento especial e me fez prometer que eu não tocaria no assunto, e você deve fazer o mesmo, certo?

— Mas cara, eu não entendo...

— Nem eu, mas você precisa esquecer esse assunto! — ele falava em voz baixa, mas sabia que na verdade queria gritar

— ...tá, tá legal.

Aquilo me deixou muito intrigado. Que tipo de treinamento os Detentores eram obrigados a se submeter? Naquele instante, desejei imensamente nunca vir a ser um, mas não podia evitar de imaginar o que poderia significar tudo aquilo.


	8. Competição! Lino vs Luigi

Quando as aulas se encerraram, Diego disse que estava sem fome e foi embora. Fiquei me perguntando se ele ainda estava mal por toda aquela história de antes, mas resolvi deixar isso pra lá por hora e fui almoçar com Klaus e Renata. Meia hora depois, estava a caminho do dormitório quando alguém me chamou. Era Wellington.

— Ei Lino, só falta você!

— Do que está falando?

— Como do que, rapaz? Da competição, é claro! — ele exclamou — A primeira competição do mês será hoje à tarde, exclusiva pros calouros, e vamos decidir agora qual de vocês vai participar.

A competição! Eu havia esquecido completamente que elas começariam naquele dia.

— E como nós vamos decidir quem vai? — perguntei

— Não se preocupe, seremos justos, essa é nossa especialidade, não? — ele sorriu

Retribuí o sorriso e, sem saber se era uma boa ocasião, perguntei.

— Wellington, hoje aprendemos sobre as Funções, e descobri que você e Tiago são Detentores.

Ao contrário do que havia imaginado, ele não se alterou.

— Hmm...isso é legal.

— Olha, serei franco. Eu descobri sem querer que os Detentores fazem um tipo treinamento aqui na Stellazio e...

— Lino. — ele me interrompeu, passando o braço pelo meu ombro — Se você acabou ouvindo algo assim, eu posso imaginar que queira algumas respostas, mas te peço por favor que não pense mais nisso. Não precisa se preocupar com nada, garanto que não há nada fora de controle por aqui.

— É algo sério, não é? — perguntei

Ele desviou o olhar e mudou de assunto.

— Tô torcendo pra que você seja o participante, principalmente se levarmos em consideração o nosso oponente.

Sabendo que não adiantaria nada insistir no assunto, resolvi seguir o conselho dele.

— ...quem é o oponente?

— O dormitório de Áries. — ele respondeu calmamente

Aquilo me desconsertou.

— Áries!? Mas já?

— Se duvida, veja.

Luigi e seu comparsa Gustavo passaram correndo ao nosso lado e, quando nos viu, ele fez um gesto apontando o polegar esquerdo pra baixo e olhando diretamente pra mim.

— Tinha que ser justo contra os nossos rivais?

— Pra ser sincero, o critério utilizado pra competição de hoje foi o dos signos opostos e, na hora do sorteio, adivinha qual par saiu? — Wellington explicou

— Puxa...

Diego e os outros sete alunos do Libra já estavam à nossa espera na sala, e os veteranos pediram para que nós, calouros, formássemos um círculo. Em seguida, Wellington aproximou-se com uma caixa de sapatos onde havia seis papeizinhos dobrados.

— A boa e velha sorte! — ele disse — Tirem um e vamos ver quem será o sortudo da vez!

Tentei aparentar tranquilidade, afinal, as chances de não ser eu eram maiores que oitenta por cento, mas naquele dia descobri que mesmo uma probabilidade pequena ainda é uma probabilidad_e_ assim que desdobrei um deles, onde dizia : _Se ferrou, é você mesmo!_

— Aaaahh, por que eu!?

— Parabéns Lino, você vai nos representar e enfrentar os rivais!

Eu ainda não estava totalmente convencido de que podia fazer isso.

— Mas...

— Então é isso galera, vamos nos preparar e, às 14:00, todo mundo na arena!

A competição só começaria às 15:00, mas os participantes deveriam chegar com, no mínimo, uma hora de antecedência, então Wellington e os restante dos veteranos nos conduziu por uma estrada fechada que percorria todo o bosque. Eu ainda não conhecia a arena e, quando cheguei lá, fiquei realmente impressionado.

O lado de fora não era nem um pouco chamativo, apenas uma caverna rochosa numa encosta que ficava nos arredores do dormitório de Escorpião. Mas por dentro, era inigualável. A primeira coisa que notei, após andarmos uns quinze metros adentro, foram degraus que desciam para o subsolo, com tochas iluminando o caminho. Foi uma descida curta, e ao final dela eu me deparei com uma área subterrânea tão larga e ampla que parecia não ter fim. Já havia muitos alunos lá, sentados sobre bancos de pedra improvisados nos cantos das paredes e, à sua frente, havia uma estrutura estranha que não pude observar melhor devido à minha posição.

Wellington me puxou até lá e, como eu usava um uniforme de proteção — uma espécie de armadura composta de protetores para os ombros, peito, joelhos, cotovelo e cabeça, todos em tom de cobre — , os expectadores imediatamente me reconheceram como competidor e começaram a gritar e gesticular bastante quando me viram.

Foi então que eu a vi com mais clareza. Era uma espécie de corredor lateral com vários obstáculos pela esquerda e pela direita, e havia escadas em cada ponta. Ao todo, havia um obstáculo com pontes móveis que se abriam e depois se recolhiam para o interior da parede rapidamente, como se vê em alguns jogos de videogame; um caminho com água onde você devia se mover sobre toras (vendo por baixo, eu não havia percebido a água até que Wellington me contasse); um caminho labiríntico onde você tinha de se mover equilibrando-se sobre o topo das paredes até chegar ao outro lado, e, finalmente, rodeada por vários suportes de madeira, havia um pequeno palco circular com dois bastões, um de ferro e outro de bambu.

— Hey, cara, arrebenta! — disse Klaus, que ficou feliz quando descobriu que eu participaria — Vamos te dar a maior força daqui!

— Mostre pra esses orgulhosos quem é o melhor! — encorajou-me Renata

— Valeu pessoal, mas sabem, eu queria saber ao menos contra quem eu vou disputar. — eu disse

Nesse momento, ouvi uma grande gargalhada vinda do nosso lado.

— Eu não acredito que terei o prazer de te fazer beijar o chão!

Era Luigi, vestia uma proteção idêntica a minha e sorria maliciosamente. Por um momento, pude jurar que havia fogo em seus olhos.

_Que ótimo, precisava ser justo ele?_

— Não conte a vitória antes da hora, Luigi. — alertou Wellington

— Haha, esse será o meu primeiro passo para o topo! Vencer na competição contra os Libra!

— Não confie demais. — disse Tiago, que até então eu não havia notado, mas estava pouco mais atrás, encostado na parede de braços cruzados.

— Eu vou mostrar agora como posso ganhar de qualquer um, Tiago. — retrucou Luigi, descontente com o conselho — E você vai ver como serei aquele que vai te superar.

Pouco depois, o diretor Ofélio fez um pequeno pronunciamento. Até então, eu não havia notado sua presença, assim como a de Libânio, Samuel, e um sujeito grandalhão e musculoso, estilo pit boy.

— Queridos alunos. — ele disse, em voz alta — Daremos início à primeira competição desta temporada, disputada entre os dormitórios rivais, Áries e Libra. Ambos os participantes deverão começar por uma das extremidades e, após percorrerem todos os obstáculos, chegarão à miniarena onde lutarão com o auxílio dos bastões. Quem chegar primeiro terá a vantagem de poder pegar o bastão mais forte e o vencedor será aquele que conseguir derrubar o adversário da plataforma. Participantes, tomem posição.

Diego apertou minha mão.

— Boa sorte Lino.

— Dê o melhor de si. E tente não ficar muito nervoso. — disse Wellington

— Farei o possível.

Subi pela escada presa à parede da estrutura e Luigi fez o mesmo do outro lado.

— Lino do dormitório de Libra contra Luigi do dormitório de Áries. Comecem!

Ao sinal do diretor, Samuel, o instrutor de Sagitário, soprou um apito e a competição começou.

A princípio, vinham as pontes móveis. Eu sabia que elas deviam obedecer a um padrão; tudo que tinha de fazer era descobri-lo, e então poderia atravessar sem problemas. Observei por cerca de um minuto e...sim! A segunda e quinta se movimentavam da mesma forma, mas a primeira e a terceira se alternavam, enquanto a quarta ia e voltava a cada dez segundos ou mais. Esperei a quarta voltar pra parede, contei até dez e pulei na primeira, um segundo depois passei pra segunda e quando pus os pés na terceira, a quarta reapareceu. Com alívio, fui pisar sobre ela, mas, para minha surpresa, ela se reteve no mesmo instante, e eu caí de cara no chão, tendo de refazer o percurso.

— Não desista, Lino! — gritaram, em uníssono, Libânio e Samuel, enquanto meus outros amigos olhavam apreensivos pela minha direita, pois Luigi já havia passado pelas pontes e seguia para a piscina

Um pouco dolorido, mas já conhecendo o truque da ponte trapaceira, dessa vez consegui passar sem problemas, mas isso havia dado tempo de sobra pra Luigi, que já estava na metade do terceiro obstáculo.

Consegui atravessar toda a piscina girando a tora de madeira facilmente, mas ainda era cedo pra comemorar, pois Luigi já chegava ao fim do obstáculo em que se encontrava.

— Assim que se faz, Luigi! — gritou Samuel

— Afinal, pra quem você está torcendo? — perguntou Libânio

— Ninguém, mas adoro o calor de uma disputa acirrada!

Abri os braços em posição de cruz para não perder o equilíbrio pelo labirinto estreito, sempre pondo um pé após o outro, mas, por alguma razão estranha, não me sentia ameaçado ou com medo de pender para um lado, e consegui atravessá-lo com mais rapidez que Luigi, embora já fosse tarde demais. Ele já esperava por mim na miniarena, com o bastão de ferro em punho e o mesmo sorriso de antes.

Movido por um impulso muito forte, terminei o obstáculo e saltei sobre os suportes de madeira sem nenhum temor de cair e, finalmente, pus os pés no pequeno palco, tendo como arma um praticamente inofensivo bastão de bambu.

— Por que demorou tanto?

— Não era minha intenção fazê-lo esperar. Sei o quanto isso é sofrível pra vocês.

— É... — ele disse, girando o bastão — Você já era!

Tentei bloquear o ataque, mas meu bastão já começou a se rachar logo com o primeiro impacto. A princípio, me preocupei apenas em desviar de suas ofensivas aproveitando ao máximo aquele curto espaço. Luigi não hesitava nem por um instante e era difícil evitar ser golpeado até que, num descuido quando tentei me esquivar para o lado, ele, como se tivesse previsto meu movimento, me acertou em cheio, me fazendo cambalear para trás.

Diego e Klaus observavam a luta com um olhar de preocupação, mas Wellington estava tão tranquilo como sempre. Tiago continuava com a mesma expressão séria, mas observava tudo com muita atenção.

— Acabe com isso logo, Luigi! — gritou o pit boy grandalhão

Quando fui tentar me recompor, Luigi me surpreendeu com um golpe direto no estômago, que me fez derrubar meu bastão e me empurrou bruscamente na direção dos suportes de madeira, de onde eu provavelmente deslizaria para baixo. Reunindo todas as minhas forças consegui, sabe-se lá como, me equilibrar sobre aqueles finos suportes, para espanto de todos, e novamente me senti como se estivesse sobre uma superfície completamente lisa e ampla. Até eu me surpreendi quando retornei à miniarena, caminhando normalmente sobre os suportes, dando a impressão de estar sobre um chão invisível. Era como se todo o peso do meu corpo se concentrasse na parte lateral de meus pés que tocavam os suportes. Luigi também estava impressionado com aquilo e foi quando aproveitei para golpeá-lo desprevenido, pois sabia que levaria apenas alguns segundos até ele voltar à ativa.

— Maldito!

Ele também deixou cair o bastão com o meu golpe surpresa e eu o peguei sem pensar duas vezes. Depois, uma idéia me veio à mente e corri até a extremidade lateral, virando para ele e esforçando-me para esboçar minha melhor cara de _Oh, o que eu faço agora?_

Funcionou. Ele sorriu assim que olhou pra mim e correu na minha direção. No último instante, desviei e acertei um golpe em sua nuca que o empurrou para baixo brutalmente.

— Aaaaaaahhhh!

Samuel apitou novamente, desta vez com má vontade.

— Já acabou...?

— AAAEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Eu levantei a mão para a plateia que agora me aplaudia, exceto pelos arianos, e sentei, um pouco cansado. A plataforma começou a descer automaticamente e logo Diego, Klaus e Wellington pularam em cima de mim, quase me sufocando e depois me erguendo pelos ombros.

— Mandou ver, cara! — disse Klaus

— Eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia! — exclamava Wellington

— Tiago, desculpa, mas ganhamos essa! — gritou Diego

De onde estava e franzindo os olhos, Tiago tinha todas as atenções voltadas pra mim, e até veio me cumprimentar rapidamente. Para minha surpresa, Lorena, que estava presente, também veio me parabenizar ao lado de Davi, que fez o mesmo.

— Cara, confesso que tava torcendo pro Luigi, mas você arrebentou! — ele disse, apertando minha mão

— Muito bem Lino! Você foi incrível! — exclamou Libânio, que também viera me cumprimentar com Samuel, e me entregou um pequeno troféu com o símbolo de Libra

Do outro lado, Luigi, ao lado do sujeito grandão e mal-encarado, me observava com um olhar de pura raiva e dentes cerrados. Estava muito longe para ouvir o que dizia, mas pela leitura labial, foi algo como:

— Isso não vai ficar assim, libriano desgraçado!

— Bem, bem. — disse o diretor, minutos depois — Agora que os ânimos se acalmaram, gostaria de felicitar Lino, o vencedor, e dizer que o dormitório de Libra receberá um total de 1000 ZP, que deverá ser distribuído entre seus alunos como bem entenderem. Além disso, estarão dispensados da próxima faxina de sábado.

— Uhuulll!

— Maravilha!!

O dormitório de Libra esteve em festa naquela noite, e tudo por minha causa. Geralmente, eu não era tímido, mas também não fazia questão de ser o centro das atenções, porém me sentia feliz, feliz de verdade por ter trazido aquela vitória logo de cara e poder estar junto daquelas pessoas que, em tão pouco tempo, eu já via como minha segunda família.


	9. Pequenas Mentiras, Grandes Efeitos

Ter vencido numa competição me deixou ligeiramente mais popular pela escola. No dia seguinte, na sala de aula, o pessoal não parava de me cumprimentar e comentar sobre a luta. Luigi não deu as caras, mas ninguém parecia ter notado isso.

— É, alguém aqui tá com muita moral ultimamente... — insinuou Diego

— Não vou dizer que não gosto disso, mas acho que o pessoal já tá passando dos limites.

— Ahan, vou fingir que acredito. — disse ele, com um sorriso no canto da boca — Ah, como eu queria estar no seu lugar...

Nesse momento, Davi entrou na sala com uma cara séria, o que era raro de se ver nele, e veio diretamente até mim.

— Lino, o que estava fazendo lá?

— Lá onde? — perguntei

— Você sabe. Escondido perto do dormitório de Virgem, anteontem. — ele indagou com seriedade, mas sem raiva

Pulei da cadeira.

— Como sabe disso!?

— Ah, faça-me um favor... — ele retrucou — Olha, tudo bem, sem problemas, mas se acontecer de novo, vou querer uma resposta.

Tendo dito isso, foi para sua carteira deixando uma incógnita sobre a minha cabeça e outra, maior ainda, sobre a do Diego.

— Do que ele estava falando?

Eu hesitei.

— Bom, é que...

Antes que eu pudesse explicar, Klaus surgiu na nossa frente.

— Você e a Renata, hein, conquistador? Nem me contou nada... — ele disse com um sorrisinho malicioso

— Hein!?? Isso também!?

Diego tomou um choque tão forte quanto o meu.

— Também o que!? Melhor explicar tudo isso! Você já mudou de alvo?

— Que alvo? — perguntou Renata, aproximando-se com uma cara parecida com a de Davi

Diego tentou disfarçar.

— Er, nada não...

— Alguém quer me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui!? Como você ficou sabendo disso? — perguntei a Klaus

— Por aqui, ora. — ele abriu a mochila e retirou o que parecia ser um pequeno jornal — Abra na página 17, _AMENIDADES_.

Obedeci quase que imediatamente e senti meu queixo cair e meus cabelos se eriçarem:

_Lino Bittencourt, calouro do dormitório de Libra e vencedor da competição de ontem, 04/01, foi flagrado ao lado de uma aluna do dormitório de Câncer, identificada apenas como Renata. Os dois conversaram em frente ao lago por alguns minutos e, conforme mostra na foto ao lado, se despediram com um beijo._

_O mais surpreendente é que o mesmo rapaz foi flagrado atrás de uma árvore, minutos antes, espionando o romance entre dois alunos, Davi, do Sagitário e Lorena, do Virgem._

_O instrutor líder do dormitório de Sagitário, Samuel, que estava pelo local, declarou que Lino fora até lá movido por ciúmes e que, provavelmente, beijou a garota de Câncer em seguida, para tentar livrar-se de toda a dor, aproveitando sua sensibilidade e fragilidade decorrentes de seu signo_.

— QUEM FOI O CAFAJESTE QUE PUBLICOU ESSA MENTIRA!??

Creio que toda a escola tenha se alarmado com a minha voz, mas aquela era a menor de minhas preocupações no momento. Puxei Klaus pela gola da camisa.

— Onde e com quem você conseguiu isso!?

Ele começou a tremer, com os olhos arregalados.

— B-bom, é...é a Gazeta Stelazzio.

Eu o puxei com mais força.

— Não perguntei o que é, e sim onde e com quem!!

Ele engoliu em seco.

— Os geminianos! — exclamou — Eles têm uma bancada lá perto de refeitório, e...

Não fiquei para ouvir o resto e saí feito um raio. De algum modo, Diego conseguiu me alcançar.

— Lino, vai com calma, até parece o Luigi.

— Quem eles pensam que são pra fazer uma porcaria dessas?

— Sempre ouvi dizer que esses caras são terríveis! — explicou Diego — Eles ficam de tocaia por toda a escola, com gravadores e câmeras fotográficas à mão, esperando qualquer coisinha que possa render uma boa intriga.

Eu estava indignado com aquilo. Às vezes, quando via a minha mãe lendo revistas de fofocas, imaginava como devia ser dureza pros artistas terem a privacidade comprometida por causa dos tais paparazzi, e agora entendia perfeitamente a situação.

Diego me apontou uma banca de jornais virando um dos corredores do outro lado do refeitório, que eu até então nunca havia notado. Lá, uma aluna com camisa laranja, de óculos e sardenta, lia uma revista sobre horóscopo.

— _Cuidado com as turbulências no trabalho_? — ela se perguntou, enquanto lia — O que pode ser isso?

— Moça, por favor, sabe dizer quem foi a pessoa que publicou isto!? — perguntei de imediato, exibindo-lhe o jornal

Ela se assustou com minha chegada repentina e, examinando a página que eu mostrara, virou para mim.

— Um dos novatos, o Jeff. É ele quem está responsável por essa seção.

— Onde podemos encontrá-lo? — perguntou Diego

— Ele deve estar na aula agora. — ela respondeu

Assenti.

— Obrigado...só mais uma pergunta, quantos exemplares você já vendeu?

Ela ajeitou os óculos com o dedo.

— Vejamos...eu sempre recebo um pacote com uma centena, e aqui ainda restam...dois.

Depois de outro piripaque, Diego puxou um Lino petrificado de volta aos corredores.

— Melhor deixar isso de lado por enquanto e voltar pra sala.

Tais palavras foram suficientes para me fazer despertar.

— Jamais! Venha comigo!

Dez minutos depois, já estávamos de sentinela em frente ao dormitório duplo de Gêmeos. A ideia era simples, porém eficiente: montaríamos guarda ali o dia inteiro, se necessário, perguntando a identidade de todos que entrassem até acharmos o peste. Diego, entretanto, não parecia tão animado quanto eu.

— Por que não fazemos isso lá na escola, na hora do almoço?

— Claro que não! Eu seria motivo de chacota no meio de todo mundo. Aqui é mais tranquilo.

— Lino, você é um libriano com ascendente em Sagitário. Deveria ser a última pessoa a se descabelar por uma coisa dessas.

Eu simplesmente não estava com cabeça para discutir sobre isso naquela hora. Olhei novamente para a reportagem que tinha duas fotos minhas, tiradas de longe.

— Como alguém poderia fazer uma coisa assim?

Diego riu.

— Como disse, não existe privacidade quando se tem geminianos por perto. — e aproximou-se de mim, pondo a mão no meu ombro — E o pior é que eles sempre conseguem atiçar a curiosidade dos outros com suas fofocas, portanto...o que houve entre você, Renata, e Lorena duas noites atrás??

Como não havia mais remédio, contei a ele tudo que acontecera, quando vi Davi e Lorena juntos e, depois, quando conversei com Renata sobre o problema de Klaus e ela despediu-se de mim com um beijo.

— Lamento...começaram as incertezas pra você...

— Esqueça isso! — retruquei — Estamos aqui pra resolver outra coisa.

Nós saímos da sala no intervalo durante a segunda e a terceira aula, então tivemos de esperar quase uma hora até alguns alunos reaparecerem. Perguntamos a todos que se aproximavam se alguém era o tal Jeff, mas sem sucesso. Foi então que, a distância, percebi alguma coisa estranha. Um menino de camisa laranja era perseguido por três outros alunos, e logo reconheci Renata e Lorena correndo atrás dele junto com outro menino. Não demorei nem um pouco para deduzir do que poderia se tratar e me pus no meio do caminho.

— Parado aí!

Infelizmente, ele não aprecia estar em condições de me dar ouvidos e acabei pisoteado por oito pés.

Quando tive condições de seguir em seu encalço, vi que os outros haviam cercado o garoto em frente ao dormitório. Diego e eu chegamos mais perto e notei que ele era o mesmo que estava comigo no ônibus, brincando no celular. Era um menino louro e baixinho.

Lorena, Renata e o outro menino, que era do dormitório de Leão, o pressionavam.

— Quem pensa que é para espionar os outros assim? — perguntou Lorena

— Você devia era se envergonhar! — exclamou Renata

— E por que não havia nenhuma matéria sobre mim? — indagou o leonino

Ele sorriu e fez gestos com a cabeça.

— Tudo bem pessoal, têm minha palavra de que isso não vai se repetir.

— Acho bom mesmo! — replicou Lorena

— Não pense que vou esquecer! — disse Renata

— Da próxima vez que ignorar um de nós, bye bye patrocínio! — esbravejou o garoto do quinto dormitório

Os três foram embora bufando e Jeff suspirou.

— Ótimo, o que mais falta me acontecer?

— Que tal o pivô da sua estória vir tirar satisfações? — sugeri

Ele engoliu em seco e tentou aparentar serenidade.

— Ahh, é o campeão de ontem, como vai? Você mandou super bem. Será que chove? Aceita uma água?

— Por que você inventou isso?

— Só cumpri com minha obrigação. Sabe, nós, da Gazeta Stellazio estamos sempre à espera de pequenos deslizes ou irregularidades que possam bombar se vierem a público! — ele explicou, quase com orgulho

— E você acha certo isso? — indaguei

— Ah, o nobre senso de justiça em defesa do politicamente correto... — ele disse, e me puxou para um canto — Rapaz, veja bem, embora ainda seja um novato, eu sou um repórter, e como tal, tenho um público para satisfazer, aliás, doze públicos com gostos muitas vezes diferenciados. Os escorpianos, por exemplo, só compram nossa gazeta se houver notícias como essa.

— Mas cara, você não pode sair falando da vida dos outros sem nem conhecê-los e...

— Sem conhecer? — ele me interrompeu — Lino Bittencourt, quinze anos, morados do bairro Cidade Jardim, mora com a mãe, que é secretária, e um irmão mais velho que cursa Direito na UFMG.

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

— Como sabe de tudo isso?

— Hehehe, temos olheiros pelos onze dormitórios.

— Era de se esperar. — comentou Diego — Mas como é que fica a situação do Lino?

— Caras, eu cumpri com meu dever. Você se tornou popular após a vitória sobre o Áries ontem, então decidi que era o momento certo pras suas fotos virem à tona.

— Então é assim que funciona? — perguntei

— Você escolheu isso quando se tornou uma celebridade. Eu teria simplesmente engavetado suas fotos se você continuasse sendo um anônimo... — ele me respondeu e sorriu, logo depois voltando-se para o dormitório — Mas não se preocupe amigo, as pessoas de hoje em dia são volúveis independentemente de seus signos, logo logo ninguém se lembrará mais disso. Até mais!

Creio que, depois de ele fechar a porta na nossa cara, Diego e eu ainda estávamos boquiabertos, sem saber a qual das dezenas de impulsos que nos vinham à tona deveríamos dar vazão.

— Viu isso, Diego? — disse, finalmente — Ele conseguiu fazer com que _eu_ me sentisse culpado por tudo.

— E olhe que isso é um dom exclusivo dos cancerianos, mas sim, ele conseguiu. — assentiu Diego — O que vai fazer agora?

— ...

Mais à tarde, na hora do lanche, aproveitei que quase todos os alunos estavam pelos arredores e subi numa das mesas do refeitório, trazendo comigo um alto-falante que pegara emprestado com um dos recepcionistas.

— Galera, peço uns minutinhos de sua atenção, por favor!

Mais uma vez, tive quase duzentos olhos voltados para mim e comecei a falar antes que aquilo me incomodasse de algum modo.

— Sem querer contar vantagem, até porque não gosto disso, mas desde ontem muitos ainda vêm até mim, me prestigiando por causa da competição, e a _imprensa_ — olhei rapidamente para Jeff — andou divulgando algumas inverdades a meu respeito, envolvendo também os meus amigos, Davi, Lorena e Renata.

— Olha, gente. — continuei — Naquela noite, eu estava indo conversar com o Klaus no dormitório dele e, pra cortar o caminho, peguei um atalho pelo meio do bosque, por isso apareci atrás duma árvore naquela foto. Quanto à Renata, eu a encontrei por acaso e ela me disse que Klaus tinha ido dormir. Pra não perder a viagem, fiquei conversando com ela um pouco e, no final, ela beijou o meu rosto. E, francamente, se vocês não têm nenhuma amiga que se despeça de vocês dessa forma, então estão mal, hein? E sobre o Samuel, bom, ele não é o tipo de testemunha em quem eu depositaria todos os meus créditos se eu fosse algum promotor ou coisa do tipo. Muito obrigado e podem continuar comendo sossegados.

O pessoal ficou um tempo parado e sussurrando coisas uns com os outros. Alguns me olhavam com admiração, outros com dúvida, e outros até mesmo com aborrecimento, como foi o caso de Jeff. Ao meu lado, Diego sussurrou.

— Você mentiu pra caramba...

— Mentiras librianas sempre são por uma boa causa. — sorri, e voltamos a lanchar


	10. Elementar, Meu Caro Lino

As aulas daquele dia foram ministradas pelo nosso instrutor mais esquisito, Aquiles, do dormitório de Aquário. Ele sempre ia às aulas com um visual diferente e, naquela ocasião, usava uma bermuda jeans, tênis All Star com meias enormes que iam quase até os joelhos e camisa social, com destaque para uma gravata vermelha. Mas o que achávamos mais curioso nele era o fato de, às vezes, parecer ter um ou dois parafusos a menos. Fora isso, era muito amigável e, tal como Libânio, devia ter trinta e poucos anos.

Antes de começar a aula, ele sentou sobre a mesa dos professores e percorreu toda a extensão da classe com os olhos.

— Não viram os aliens por aí? — ele indagou, com uma voz sussurrante

Alguém respondeu.

— Ahn...não.

— Saco... — ele bateu a mão na mesa — Estou caçando-os há nove anos, mas eles sempre se escondem muito bem! Sendo assim, vamos à lição de hoje turminha, falaremos sobre o elemento Ar. Pra começar...você!

Ele apontara para Luigi, que por fim reapareceu. Apesar de agressivo, ele não era uma pessoa mal-humorada, o que me fez estranhá-lo naquela manhã em que estava tão frio e distante dos outros.

— Sabe me dizer quais são os três signos que pertencem a esse elemento? — perguntou Aquiles

— Aquário, Gêmeos e...Libra. — ele mudou ligeiramente o tom ao proferir o último

— Muito bem, e alguém pode me dizer qualquer coisa referente ao elemento Ar propriamente dito?

A sala inteira permaneceu em silêncio e cabisbaixa — o sinal de quando não sabiam responder algo que achavam que deveriam. Eu achei que Diego responderia, mas ele também parecia meio inseguro quanto ao assunto. O instrutor sorriu para nós e disse, como que adivinhando nosso pensamento:

— Tudo bem, são calouros, não precisam ter respostas pra tudo. — ele parou para pensar um pouco e depois continuou — Vejam, para explicar sobre esse elemento eu, inevitavelmente, acabarei falando dos Módulos, o que pode vir a confundi-los, mas não se preocupem porque vocês entenderão melhor com o tempo.

Depois que a classe assentiu, ele começou a explicação.

— O elemento Ar, antes de mais nada, é um elemento de comunicação. A característica principal dele é de servir como uma ponte, ou seja, ele une as pessoas.

Uma garota pisciana levantou a mão.

— Instrutor, mas quem tem a função de unir não é a Água?

— Eu também achava isso. — afirmou Renata

— Sim, sim, a Água une as pessoas. — respondeu Aquiles — O Ar também une, só que numa dimensão bem maior. A Água tem um fator, ela é _intimista_, ela funde, ou seja, une, pessoalmente, e o Ar não, ele é coletivo, transcendendo limites pessoais. A prova disso é que ele rege as comunicações, de um modo geral, como os emails, telefonemas, a Internet em si, etc.

— O elemento da globalização. — disse Diego

— Isso! Então a diferença é essa, a Água é mais íntima, e por maior que seja o grupo dela, ele é restrito, fechado, pelo menos em uma cultura. Já o Ar, ele sempre está direcionado à indiscriminação, sempre é totalmente coletivo. Por causa disso, é ele que rege os intelectuais, aqueles que pegam o conhecimento de uma determinada fonte e depois o repassam em palestras, aulas, e por aí vai. O Ar rege o ensino, e também rege os meios de transporte: carro, caminhão, navio, avião, metrô e todos os outros.

— Pensei que esse tipo de coisa fosse mais com a Terra. — ponderou Diego

O instrutor acenou para ele.

— Bela observação, e vamos chegar aí agora. — e então continuou — Justamente por essa flexibilidade, esse desejo de estar sempre ligado a tudo e a todos, ele é um elemento que muitas vezes carece de _profundidade_; carece de um envolvimento maior, que a Água poderia dar; e carece de um compromisso maior, que a Terra poderia dar. Embora seja o elemento dos grandes comunicadores, falta esse compromisso humano, essa dedicação maior, essa estabilidade. O Ar é completamente móvel.

— Interessante. — murmurou Klaus, com os olhos franzidos

Aquiles ajeitou-se na mesa.

— Agora, finalmente, os signos! Temos três ares: o Ar cardinal, Libra, aquele que precipita fazer o contato, estabelecer uma comunicação social, global; o Ar fixo, Aquário, o signo das amizades, que mantém um grupo de pessoas com ideais afins; e o Ar mutável, que é Gêmeos, o mais leve e aéreo de todo o Zodíaco. Gêmeos está antenado com tudo e com todos, e ,é por essência, o signo da imprensa,. Hoje é uma coisa, amanhã já é outra; totalmente instável, sem nada de concreto ou fixo.

Eu já sabia disso muito bem devido à minha experiência com os geminianos no dia anterior.

— Então, as pessoas que têm como predomínio o elemento Ar no seu mapa astral conversam muito bem. São bons vendedores, por exemplo. Nas vendas, tudo depende da comunicação, da argumentação, que são próprias desse elemento. Mas, como eu disse antes, muitas vezes carecem de mais profundidade, de consolidar as coisas. Algumas vezes, têm dificuldades com a própria manutenção da família, porque são mais voltados pro aspecto social da vida.

— Isso deve ser difícil... — disse Renata

— Haha, já esperava por um comentário assim vindo de você. — retrucou o instrutor — É verdade, mas entendam uma coisa, todos vocês: a gente não deve brigar com a nossa característica ou com a nossa vida. Se você for brigar, querer ser o que você não é, você vai se violentar e vai frustrar aquele potencial que você carrega dentro de si. Beleza?

— Beleza!

— Então, antes que o sinal toque, vamos recapitular rapidamente. O signo de Libra é aquele que toma iniciativa; é o signo do casamento, por exemplo.

Agora fui eu quem questionou.

— Casamento?

— Sim, ele rege o casamento, mas o casamento juridicamente falando. E Libânio já deve ter dito a vocês, ele rege o exercício do direito, os advogados, aquele que busca a justiça, o equilíbrio entre as partes, que entende sobre aquilo que a humanidade concebe como moralmente correto, e que depois é convertido na forma de leis. Já Aquário, apesar de ter um símbolo de água, ele pertence ao elemento Ar. O símbolo são duas ondinhas, não é isso? São duas vidas paralelas, ou seja, que jamais se misturam. Basicamente, o que Aquário rege são as amizades. Mas olha só, ao contrário de Peixes, por exemplo, ele apenas mantém as amizades, ele não toma os problemas e as dores do outro para si, e sim só permanece ao lado pra conversar, escutar e compreender. E ama a liberdade, liberando seu lado rebelde quando alguém tenta privá-lo disso.

Notei que Klaus havia se alterado novamente, como se essas palavras do instrutor mexessem com algo dentro dele.

— E Gêmeos, como havia dito, está relacionado com a comunicação e a difusão do conhecimento. Ele simplesmente quer comunicar tudo a todos.

— Fofoqueiros! — exclamei, causando algumas risadas

— Sim! — replicou Aquiles — Tanto é que ele é regido por Mercúrio, que, na Mitologia Grega, é Hermes, o mensageiro dos deuses, aquele que levava as informações de um deus para outro, que trazia essas informações dos deuses até os humanos e que, da mesma forma, levava as reivindicações dos seres humanos para os deuses. Ele é o grande intermediador. Alguma dúvida?

Todos pareciam ter compreendido sem problemas, e foi logo quando ouvimos o sinal tocando e o instrutor despediu-se.

— Um abraço pra vocês, e vamos almoçar, não? Ah, se virem algum alien, me chamem, eles são perigosos!

A turma riu e acompanhou-o pela porta até o refeitório. Diego e eu também levantamos e paramos perto de Renata e Klaus, que ainda estava sentado.

— Você vem? — perguntei

— ...claro.

Olhei para Renata e ela fez um curto gesto de confirmação. Eu já imaginava, alguém no dormitório de Aquário preocupava, e muito, a Klaus, e tudo que eu queria naquela hora era encontrar algum meio de tentar ajudá-lo.


	11. Uma Luta Quatro Estrelas

Naquele mesmo dia, antes do almoço, foi quando as minhas visões começaram e eu também comecei a crer de que estava ficando louco.

Estava preocupado com Klaus e, no corredor para o refeitório, fui tentar falar com ele mas, subitamente, ele começou a girar freneticamente diante de mim. Aliás, não só ele, como tudo e todos, em qualquer direção que eu olhasse. Por fim, desabei no chão, e ainda pude ouvir as vozes de Diego e Klaus me chamando pouco antes de perder completamente os sentidos.

Quando acordei, estava em outro lugar. Eu devia estar flutuando ou algo assim, porque via as coisas pelo ângulo de cima, mas por mais que tentasse olhar para mim mesmo, não via nada, como se, além de flutuando no ar, eu também estivesse invisível. Tudo que meus olhos enxergavam estava coberto por um estranho tom amarelado, e, abaixo de mim, havia duas pessoas.

Dois garotos se divertiam com um skate no que parecia ser o quintal acimentado de uma casa. Reconheci imediatamente o que estava sobre o skate, com suas roupas largas e cabelo espetado; era Klaus. Ele tentava, sem muito sucesso, executar um Flip, enquanto o outro o observava encostado na parede. Este era um cara de estatura mediana, forte e usava boné. Ele interrompeu Klaus quando ia fazer outra tentativa.

— Ok, agora já chega! Você está indo bem!

— Bem? Bem mal você quer dizer. — retrucou Klaus, sorrindo sem jeito

— Tá indo melhor que eu quando comecei — disse o outro, pegando o skate — Vamos ver...

Ele executou o movimento da maneira mais lenta possível, provavelmente para que Klaus pudesse acompanhá-lo melhor, e depois voltou, desta vez fazendo um Ollie.

— Sem chance, Thales. Quando você começou, já era bem melhor do que eu agora.

— Quis dizer que você era melhor no Tony Hawk. — retrucou Thales, com um ar de deboche fingido

— Ah, é assim, né?

Os dois começaram a rir e depois deixaram a casa, passando por um portão de ferro e eu, involuntariamente, os segui.

Enquanto caminhavam pela rua, Klaus perguntou:

— Então, você vai de novo pra tal escola de astrologia em dezembro?

— Eu preciso. — respondeu Thales

Klaus não parecia contente com isso.

— Bom...pelo menos tente não arranjar tanta briga, como da outra vez que você voltou machucado.

Ele não pareceu muito à vontade com o comentário.

— Foi só um desentendimento e não vai acontecer de novo, espero. — e depois bateu de leve nas costas de Klaus — Por que você não vai? Renata já fez a inscrição dela; vocês poderiam ficar no mesmo dormitório.

— Ah Thales, fala sério! Perder minhas férias estudando essa besteira? Só você mesmo pra acreditar nessas coisas de signo.

— Você é canceriano dos pés até o último fio de cabelo. — ele retrucou, sorrindo com desdém

— Sei...

— É verdade! — insistiu Thales — A única característica de Câncer que você não tem muito forte é o apego com a família; você me disse várias vezes que seus amigos são as coisas mais importantes pra você. Rapaz, quando eu descobri que Aquário é seu ascendente, tudo pareceu tão claro pra mim...

— Ok cara, vou pensar no assunto, tá bom pra você assim?

Thales exclamou um _Aleluia_! e deu um abraço no amigo.

— Já que falou na Renata... — disse Klaus — Ela me disse ontem que a sua nova namorada também é dessa escola.

— Sim, eu conheci a Sabrina lá. Por acaso, descobri que também mora aqui, no São Gabriel. Precisa vê-la cara...ela é perfeita!

— Bem, deve ser mesmo, pra estar com ela há mais de dois meses... — disse Klaus

— Ei, dessa vez é uma namorada séria, ok?

A imagem foi se desfazendo pouco a pouco, de modo que depois eu já estava diante de um cenário diferente, que parecia ser uma lan house. Parecia ser noite lá fora, pelo pouco que pude notar, e havia apenas dois garotos lá.

Um era Klaus, o outro, um pouco mais velho, dizia que já era quase hora de fechar quando Thales entrou pela porta trazendo uma garota de cabelos compridos e ruivos, muito bonita. Ela era um pouquinho mais alta que ele, mas formavam um belo par.

— Klaus, Ronaldo, esta é a Sabrina. — ele anunciou e depois virou pra namorada — Amor, esses aí são os malucos que te falei.

Ronaldo apressou-se para cumprimentá-la e depois Klaus fez o mesmo, um pouco sem jeito.

— Ah...muito prazer, eu sou o Klaus.

— Klaus! — ela exclamou, com interesse — O Thales fala muito de você.

Thales disse que só estavam de passagem, pois iria levà-la em casa, então Ronaldo sugeriu que ele e Klaus os acompanhassem. Thales fez uma careta pra Ronaldo, censurando-o por ser sempre tão intrometido, mas Sabrina alegrou-se bastante com a ideia.

— Ótimo! Assim posso conhecer melhor os amigos do meu namorado.

Novamente, eu os acompanhei pelo caminho enquanto Sabrina conversava animadamente com Ronaldo e Klaus, embora esse não demonstrasse tanto entusiasmo quanto seu amigo. Thales também não parecia muito contente, mas não pela situação em si, e sim por qualquer outra coisa que pareceu ter lhe chamado a atenção, pois ele observava o céu atentamente, com um olhar sério.

Por fim, chegaram à casa de Sabrina, onde ela se despediu dele com um beijo e depois refizeram o caminho.

— Pessoal, eu fico por aqui. Até a próxima! — despediu-se Ronaldo, tomando um caminho diferente do deles

Thales e Klaus retornaram sozinhos, e ele aproveitou para comentar.

— Muito bonita a sua namorada, mas você pareceu preocupado o tempo todo.

— Você também. — disse Thales

Ele hesitou por um instante.

— Sim... me preocupei quando te vi assim. Foi por causa da ideia do Ronaldo?

— Não, já esperava por algo assim vindo dele.

— Então o que foi?

Thales ia dizer alguma coisa mas, de repente, virou para trás com a mesma expressão séria de antes.

— Klaus, corra! — exclamou, quase puxando-o pelo braço

— O que foi!?

— Apenas corra!

Pouco atrás deles, pude notar alguma coisa; um vulto estranho gigante que os perseguia. Esforcei-me para enxergar com clareza, mas estava difícil para mim ver o que exatamente estava atrás deles.

Os dois seguiram por um terreno desolado e agora Klaus parecia já ter notado o vulto do que quer que estivesse atrás deles, também. Subitamente, alguma coisa veio em alta velocidade e agarrou-se à perna de Klaus, puxando-o.

— Klaus!

Sem perder tempo, Thales correu para ajudá-lo e espetou um objeto pontudo na coisa pegajosa que puxava Klaus, retirando-o em seguida. A coisa se desenrolou da perna dele ao mesmo tempo quee um gemido abissal foi ouvido não muito longe.

— O que...o que é isso!? — perguntou Klaus, aterrorizado

Uma voz monstruosa se propagou por aquele espaço.

— Jovem Detentor de Aquário...vai pagar por sua ousadia.

— Apareça, Chamaeleon! — ordenou Thales

Uma criatura réptil, de pele viscosa e escura aproximou-se rastejando e com dois olhos amarelos bem abertos. Algumas partes do seu corpo, quatro, para ser exato, emanavam um estranho brilho prateado.

— Klaus, eu quero que você saia daqui, agora! — disse Thales, que já tinha nas mãos um par de sais

— E...e deixar você sozinho com essa coisa?

— Cai fora daqui!

Dessa vez pude ver melhor, o lagarto gigante lançara a língua na direção de Klaus novamente. Thales se colocou no caminho e quase tropeçou, mas partiu contra o bicho e atacou sua cabeça com os sais novamente. Sem perder tempo, subiu pelo seu dorso enquanto o monstro gemia ruidosamente outra vez e começava a se sacudir, completamente descontrolado. Thales tirou o boné e imitou a pose de um cowboy num rodeio.

— Parece que você não é grande coisa! — exclamou ele, desferindo um terceiro golpe no monstro, em uma de suas partes brilhantes, mas, depois, acabou se desequilibrando e teve de pular para o outro lado.

— Só falta mais um... — sussurrou, encarando monstro que agora havia se virado para ele

O monstro persistiu em atacá-lo com a língua, e Thales sempre desviava rolando para um lado e, vez ou outra, aproximando-se mais do oponente.

— Não vai conseguir nada me atacando com essa língua...

— Insolente!!

Irritado, o camaleão gigante girou seu corpo para tentar atingi-lo com a cauda.

— Agora! — exclamou Thales, agarrando-se com força na cauda da criatura, sem se importar em ser arrastado com força por todo o lugar

Esforçando-se ao máximo, ele cravou um dos sais na cauda do monstro, exatamente no ponto brilhante que eu via.

— Suas quatro estrelas já eram! — exclamou Thales

— Graaaaarghhh!!!

Chamaeleon começou a brilhar e desapareceu, como se simplesmente tivesse se convertido em luz. Thales, estirado no chão, olhava para o céu noturno e suspirou.

— Assim está bem melhor...

— Thales!

Ele sentou num impulso.

— Hmm? Klaus, você ainda tá aí!?

— Claro que sim! — disse Klaus, aproximando-se ofegante e com espanto nos olhos — Você está bem!?

— Vou precisar de um banho. — ele disse, notando as roupas imundas depois de ser arrastado pela terra brutalmente — Fora isso, acho até que tô bem...

Klaus o ajudou a levantar.

— Cara...o que era aquilo, afinal? E do que foi que a coisa te chamou? _Detentor_ ou algo assim...

Thales franziu os olhos sem saber o que dizer.

— Klaus, é uma longa história...mas primeiro vamos sair daqui, ok?

Os dois afastaram-se lentamente. Thales, embora afirmasse o tempo todo estar bem, era denunciado por alguns gemidos e passos lentos, precisando se apoiar em Klaus. Quando já estavam ao longe, uma cabeleira vermelha esvoaçava pelo local da batalha, e depois apenas pude ouvir uma voz feminina.

— Foi melhor do que eu imaginava...acho que, assim, está bom.

Nos momentos que se seguiram, a minha vista voltou a embaçar e escutei outras vozes, agora chamando por mim.

— Lino! Lino!

Abri os olhos e descobri que estava na enfermaria da escola, cercado por Diego, Klaus e Renata.

— Graças a Deus você acordou! — exclamou Renata

— O que...o que aconteceu? — murmurei

— Você desmaiou sem mais nem menos. — disse Diego

— Eu vou avisar a enfermeira que você acordou.

Poucos instantes depois, Klaus voltou acompanhado da enfermeira, que pediu para que todos se retirassem enquanto faria alguns exames breves. Odiei ouvir aquilo. Queria sair dali agora mesmo e falar com Klaus sobre tudo que vira, mas ele já deixava a sala junto com os outros. Antes de Diego sair, contudo, agarrei o seu braço e disse, em voz baixa.

— Acho que descobri por que seu irmão volta ferido pra casa.


	12. Klaus

Felizmente, eu não precisei ficar muito tempo naquela enfermaria e me liberaram assim que viram que eu já me sentia tão bem quanto naquela manhã. Diego e eu estávamos conversando no meu quarto. Depois do que eu disse a ele, é natural que ele tivesse muitas perguntas, só que, para nosso azar, eu também tinha, e não eram poucas. De qualquer forma, contei a ele sobre tudo que vira durante aquele sonho estranho.

— Lino...isso é esquisito demais. — ele disse depois de ouvir tudo

— Acha que eu não sei? — retruquei — Mas cara, mais estranho ainda é o fato de eu ter apagado do nada pra ver uma coisa dessas.

— Peraí. — ele riu — Então você acha que foi tudo proposital?

— Não sei Diego. Mas, por hora, vamos nos concentrar nas coisas que eu vi. O que você me diz de tudo?

— Vamos ver...na hipótese mais racional, foi um sonho provocado pela sua preocupação com Klaus e o tal problema dele. Porém, o que mais chama minha atenção foi você ter entrado, de repente, em transe ou algo assim _só_ por causa disso.

— Então...

Ele virou pra mim com um olhar decidido.

— Lino! É absurdo, mas vamos considerar que seja tudo verdade. O que poderia significar o que você viu?

— Um Detentor e um monstro lutando... — comentei, relembrando o que vira — Um _monstro_!?

Diego colocou a mão no queixo e ficou calado por um tempo até que tomou uma decisão.

— Faça o seguinte, vá até o Klaus e tente confirmar toda essa história.

Não tinha certeza se era uma boa ideia.

— Mas...

— Lino. — ele me interrompeu — Eu prometi ao meu irmão que não tocaria mais nesse assunto mas...acho que não consigo deixar de me preocupar, assim como você. E Klaus é nossa única pista agora. Por favor, vá falar com ele. Enquanto isso, eu vou verificar uma coisa lá na escola.

Saímos do dormitório e seguimos cada um para um lado, combinando de nos reencontrarmos ali em uma hora. Como era sexta-feira, não tínhamos aulas no período da tarde.

Entrei pelo bosque novamente em direção ao lago, onde ficava o dormitório de Câncer.

Toquei o interfone e perguntei pelo Klaus, do grupo dos calouros, e uns dois minutos depois ele apareceu.

— E ae Lino, já tá melhor? Cara, você preocupou demais a gente.

— Eu imagino. — respondi — Klaus, foi justamente isso que me trouxe aqui. Preciso falar com você sobre uma coisa muito importante.

— Claro, vamos entrando, ou prefere dar uma volta?

— Assim seria melhor.

Caminhamos um pouco, contornando a beira do lago, então eu comecei a explicar a situação a ele.

— Klaus, um dia a Renata comentou comigo sobre alguma coisa que te incomoda, e eu deduzi por conta própria que tinha a ver com os aquarianos.

Ele olhou pra mim com um leve espanto.

— Sou tão transparente assim?

— Acho que é. — sorri — Já queria conversar com você antes sobre isso, tipo, oferecer ajuda ou qualquer coisa, mas aconteceu uma coisa muito louca hoje.

Contei tudo a ele. Falei das visões que tive dele com seu amigo Thales, e da batalha que ele travou com um camaleão gigante. Quando terminei, ele estava trêmulo e amedrontado.

— Você...você viu tudo isso mas...mas como...

— Não sei! — retruquei, e em parte satisfeito com sua reação — Não sei por que acabei vendo uma cena do passado nem como isso foi possível, mas aconteceu, tanto é que, pela sua cara, acho que foi tudo verdade.

Ele sentou na grama e eu fiz o mesmo.

— Isso foi há uns quatro meses. — ele disse — O Thales era meu melhor amigo, mas ele mudou muito desse dia em diante. Virou outra pessoa. Começou a ter vícios, como beber, fumar e vou lá saber mais o que...todos, inclusive eu, nos preocupamos muito, mas foram meses e meses de tentativas em vão de trazê-lo de volta. Ele já não é o mesmo.

— Eu sinto muito. — percebia o quanto aquilo o deixava triste, pois ele realmente parecia se preocupar muito com o antigo amigo — Mas ele ainda é o Detentor de Aquário?

— Sim, o título ainda é dele, e sempre o vejo por aí. Ele insistiu tanto pra que eu viesse pra cá, mas sempre me ignora quando estou por perto.

— Poxa, Klaus...e apareceram mais daqueles monstros?

— Não. E, aliás, me desculpe por enrolar, acho que é isso que você quer saber. Ele me explicou que aquele monstro...bem, eu vou dizer, mas não saia espalhando isso, por favor.

— Pode contar comigo. — respondi, tentando segurar a curiosidade

— Lino, aquele monstro era uma _constelação_ que tomou forma. Thales disse que sua obrigação era lutar contra elas.

Okay, agora sim aquele dia bateu o recorde de bizarrices.

— Uma constelação? — repeti, e depois comecei a rir — Mas como assim uma constelação?

— Não sei, isso foi tudo que ele me disse.

De qualquer forma, resolvi deixar para discutir aquilo com Diego e fiz outra pergunta a respeito de um detalhe que quase havia esquecido.

— Na minha visão. havia uma garota ruiva chamada...

— Sabrina. — ele completou — É a namorada dele, e Detentora de Escorpião.

— Hmm. — refleti um pouco sobre aquilo ao me lembrar dos últimos detalhes que vira

— Algum problema?

— Não, nada.

Ele me fitou como se tivesse certeza de que eu escondia alguma coisa. Talvez Klaus não fosse o único muito transparente, afinal.

Ficamos por ali jogando conversa fora mais alguns minutos antes de voltarmos. Descobri que Klaus morava com a mãe e mais dois irmãos, sendo ele o do meio; o pai havia falecido quando ele ainda era bebê. Também disse que só veio para a Stellazio a pedido do próprio Thales, pois ele mesmo não acredita muito em astrologia, o que eu já pude saber pela visão, e então lembrei que tinha de voltar ao dormitório.

Quando cheguei, Diego já me esperava com uma cara de ansiedade.

— Pode parecer loucura, mas... — dissemos aquilo ao mesmo tempo, o que rendeu algumas risadas, mas fui o primeiro a continuar

— Thales disse a Klaus que o tal monstrengo era uma constelação. Isso faz algum sentido pra você? Porque pra mim, sinceramente, não.

— O pior é que, pra mim, faz... — ele retrucou — Fui à sala de informática que, nas horas vagas, é a lan house da escola, e confirmei minhas suspeitas na internet; Chamaeleon é uma constelação composta de quatro estrelas. Não foram quatro golpes disparados em quatro pontos brilhantes?

— Mas Diego, como pode? — eu ainda não queria aceitar tudo aquilo — Constelações virando monstros de verdade?

Ele levantou da cama, nervoso.

— Vou falar com Tiago!

— Não! — agora era eu quem tentava contê-lo — Acho melhor não espalhar isso por enquanto. Nem Tiago nem Wellington podem desconfiar de alguma coisa.

— É...é, tem razão... — concordou, vendo que se deixara levar pela precipitação

Na Stellazio, todas as sextas, à noite, havia um pequeno festival ao ar livre como os que se vê em algumas cidades do interior. Havia bancadas com hot dogs, hambúrgueres, sorvete expresso, churros, maçãs do amor, espetinhos, pipoca, refrigerantes, algodão- doce e até pratos feitos, em geral, com preços variando de 5 a 20 ZP. Havia também barracas com vários jogos tipo Tiro ao Alvo(os sagitarianos sempre venciam em todas).

Diego, Klaus, Renata e eu estávamos sentados num dos bancos de pedra ao redor da escola, todos muito animados e conversando sobre nossa primeira semana na Stellazio. Lorena passou por nós e acenou para mim; eu retribuí e logo depois senti umas palmadinhas nas costas. Era Jeff, o jornalista mirim do dormitório de Gêmeos.

— Soube que passou mal, mas ainda bem que já está melhor. — ele disse — Posso fazer uma matéria sobre isso?

— Não!

— Mas vou fazer assim mesmo! — ele retrucou, e depois foi embora

Jeff não era um cara mau, só a sua multi-presença que me incomodava. Diego e Renata riam da minha má sorte, mas Klaus estava calado, observando alguma coisa à nossa esquerda. Ao fazer o mesmo, vi o que prendia sua atenção.

Um grupo de jovens, todos mais velhos que nós, conversavam e riam em voz alta perto de um dos bancos do outro lado. Thales era um deles, estava sem boné e um pouco mais pálido, mas não foi difícil reconhecê-lo. Sabrina estava ao seu lado e os dois se beijavam. Seus cabelos longos e escarlates voavam com o vento que começou a soprar, trazendo-me um _déjà vu _terrível.

Para que Klaus também não se perturbasse com aquilo, fiz um sinal para Diego e ele compreendeu.

— Hey galera, vamos dar um pulo ali no tiro ao alvo? É hoje que eu acabo com a sorte dos sagitas.

Eu demorei um pouco para acompanhá-los e, quando ia fazê-lo, Libânio apareceu à minha frente.

— Admirando a beleza de Sabrina?

— Não... — respondi — É que ouvi dizer que ela é uma Detentora de Escorpião.

— Sim. Nem todos os signos possuem Detentores, mas ela é a única mulher entre eles, atualmente.

— Algo nela me incomoda. — me peguei dizendo isso

Pensei que ele fosse perguntar por que, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

— Então, Lino, seria uma boa ideia você ficar bem longe dela. — ele disse, me encarando seriamente — Ah, seus amigos estão te chamando.

Segui até a barraca onde estavam já com outra certeza, embora não soubesse como justificá-la. Sabrina era a responsável pela mudança de Thales e pelo surgimento daquela criatura.


	13. Ascensão e Queda de Um SuperHeroi

Como o dia seguinte era um sábado, eu finalmente poderia me dar ao luxo de acordar bem mais tarde, correto?

Não! Pulei da cama ao ouvir um estridente e exageradamente agudo som de despertador, seguido por um de corneta e pratos batendo, e depois uma voz feminina se fez ouvir.

— Alô, alô caros ouvintes! Aqui é a bela Sibella, da Stellazio FM.

— Qual é? — resmunguei, virando de um lado pro outro da cama — Isto é uma escola de férias, é sábado e eu quero dormir até mais tarde.

— Sabemos que isto é uma escola de férias, que é sábado e que vocês querem dormir até mais tarde, mas receio que mais tarde possa ser tarde demais! — ela continuou

— Tarde demais pra que!?

— Devem estar se perguntando, " _Tarde demais pra que!?_ ". Bem queridos, logo mais, às onze da manhã, começará a segunda competição do mês, disputada entre os dormitórios de Leão e Escorpião!

Levantei sob protestos, os quais Sibella sempre retrucava, me vesti e notei que a barulheira vinha dum alto falante preso ao teto e que, até então, eu sempre ficava imaginando qual a serventia. Cansado de tentar, em vão, procurar um meio de desligá-lo, deixei Sibella conversando com a minha cama, dei a volta pela casa para ir até um dos banheiros e encontrei Wellington na sala, assistindo TV.

— Nossa radialista acordou mais um, certo? — ele perguntou assim que me viu com a cara de sono que eu devia ter

— É...e eu não consegui desligar aquilo.

— Nem vai conseguir. — retrucou — A rádio é dos geminianos, e eles pagam os virginianos pra irem de dormitório a dormitório fazendo gambiarras pela fiação, de modo que só eles, lá na rádio, podem ligar ou desligar.

— Legal... — respondi, já farto da cara-de-pau daqueles caras — Então, hoje teremos Leão contra Escorpião?

— Pode crer; o critério da vez foi Fogo contra Água, e eles foram os felizardos. Aliás, pelo sorteio, também será uma competição para Detentores.

Aquilo me deu um pouco de agitação, justamente o que eu precisava.

— Então Sabrina vai competir?

— Ah, já a conhece?

— De vista. — respondi, curioso para vê-la em ação — Libânio disse que ela é a única menina entre os Detentores.

— Hoje, é sim, mas... — ele respondeu e, pela primeira vez, percebi um pouco de tristeza em suas palavras — Leão também tinha uma Detentora, só que ela não está mais por aqui.

— E quem é o Detentor de lá, agora?

— Ninguém. — disse Wellington — Detentores não surgem assim, do nada, cara. Eles provavelmente mandarão um aluno comum pra competição.

— Injusto...

— Concordo, mas esses caras do Leão sempre dão um jeito de nos surpreender.

Por volta das nove, o dormitório inteiro saiu em direção à praça central em frente à escola, onde muitos se reuniam durante os fins de semana.

— O pessoal do Escorpião vai ganhar essa fácil. — comentei com Diego — Wellington disse que eles não têm mais um Detentor.

— Mas é uma mulher... — ele disse, duvidoso — Os Leão ainda podem ganhar.

— Hey baixinho, qual o problema em ser uma mulher? — perguntou Mariana, a namorada de Wellington, visivelmente inconformada com o comentário de Diego

Shirley e Fernanda, as calouras, se juntaram a ela.

— É, qual o problema?

— Não meninas, não me entendam mal, eu só quis dizer que, se for uma competição de luta, como a do Lino, um homem teria naturalmente mais chances de vencer, hehe.

Eu já não estava tão certo, algo me dizia que Sabrina seria páreo duro, mesmo se o oponente fosse outro Detentor.

Falando nisso, eu estava imaginando quem teria o azar de enfrentá-la quando todos nós ali presentes ouvimos uma voz, na verdade uma gargalhada, que propagava-se por todas as direções.

— Ahahahahahahahaha!

— De onde está vindo isso? — perguntei

— Olhem! — exclamou Diego, apontando para algo no topo da gigantesca mansão

Não pude ver com clareza naquela hora, por causa da distância, mas só para que saibam, era um sujeito de uniforme amarelo mascarado e com uma toalha de banho vermelha amarrada ao pescoço, fazendo as vezes de uma capa e gesticulando numa coreografia excêntrica.

— Eu sou a chama que brilha gloriosa! A chama que incendeia a noite, a chama que atravessa as trevas! Com um coração de Leão, saio pelo mundo fazendo o bem, e sou conhecido por todos como Zodiac-Man! Todos vocês, lembrem-se disso! Eu sou aquele que ultrapassa o Infinito! Não precisam se desculpar, plebeus; eu apenas sou muito incrível!

— ...

— ...

— ...

— ...

Juro que ouvi um som de grilo pela grama, durante o silêncio que imperou depois daquilo.

— Hmm...acho que estou muito à frente desta era...bem, bem, bem, hoje proporcionarei um espetáculo de nível maior a vocês, durante a competição!

— Esse aí é o competidor!? — exclamei

— Agora eles se superaram... — disse Wellington

Ninguém pareceu ter dado atenção ao cara, exceto Jeff, que tentava fotografá-lo com sua câmera.

— O dormitório de Leão encontra em mim sua salvaguarda, pois sou aquele que está a um passo de se tornar Detentor! Ahahahahahahahahaha...

Tendo dito isso, desapareceu, para nosso alívio, pelo telhado da mansão.

— Inacreditável... — suspirou Diego — Todos desse dormitório são assim?

— Não, _todos_ não. — disse Wellington

Eu achava que aquele cara precisaria, primeiro, resolver seus conflitos de infância com algum terapeuta antes de ir para uma competição mas, em todo caso, lá estávamos na arena, no horário combinado.

Desta vez, no entanto, havia apenas um largo ringue retangular com tochas nas quatro pontas. Além do diretor e dos alunos, Samuel, que descobri através de Wellington ser o criador das competições, já estava lá com seu apito ao redor do pescoço. O super-heroi maluco se jogava de um lado pro outro no meio dos expectadores, perguntando se alguém queria autógrafos, enquanto Sabrina e Thales estavam sentados do outro lado, com uma expressão de seriedade. Klaus não estava ali, o que eu, particularmente, não achei nem um pouco estranho. O diretor levantou da cadeira e cumprimentou a todos, logo depois começando o seu discurso explicativo.

— Cada competidor lutará com a arma correspondente ao seu signo e, como o participante Zodiac-Man não é um Detentor, poderá, excepcionalmente, utilizar a arma de Leão neste combate.

Os dois subiram na arena. Zodiac-Man com uma lança dourada e, Sabrina, com um nunchaku de bastões pretos.

— Não se preocupe senhorita, eu serei muito cavalheiro. — vangloriou-se o leonino

Sabrina, por outro lado, olhava-o com a mesma cara séria, quase furiosa.

— Comecem! — ordenou o diretor

Samuel tocou o apito.

— Veja meu ataque super fantástico!

Zodiac-Man correu com a lança na direção de Sabrina, mas esta deteve-a pelo cabo apenas com a mão esquerda ao passo que, com a direita, desferiu um único e decisivo golpe que o fez decolar até a entrada da arena.

A multidão de expectadores demorou uns três segundos para perceber que já havia acabado, e Samuel, em especial, estava desapontadíssimo por não ter visto uma disputa como a dos seus sonhos. Alguns comemoravam, embora tanto Sabrina quanto Thales permanecessem com aqueles semblantes.

— Sabrina, parabéns pela vitória. Confesso que foi mais rápido do que imaginei.

— Não há razão alguma para comemorar. — ela retrucou — Isso foi um insulto ao dormitório de Leão e ao que ele, um dia, representou.

Ela e Thales deixaram a arena antes mesmo do diretor anunciar as premiações. A maioria dos alunos também saía e fizemos o mesmo, ainda podendo ouvir as gargalhadas do super-heroi, orgulhoso de si mesmo por deixar a senhorita vencer.


	14. Luigi

Quando voltamos ao dormitório para o almoço, encontramos uma caixa azul fechada com um laço vermelho em frente à porta. Ao vê-la, Wellington deu um tapa na própria testa.

— Esqueci de avisar vocês sobre as tarefas opcionais! — ele disse, desculpando-se

— O que é isso? — perguntei

— Eu explico lá dentro. — ele respondeu, pegando a caixa

Todos nos acomodamos nos sofás e ele começou a explicação.

— Galerinha, é o seguinte. As tarefas opcionais, como o próprio nome diz, são tarefas que você só faz se quiser. Elas só podem ser realizadas aos domingos e, ao completá-las, vocês ganham uma quantia de ZP dependendo de como foi seu desempenho.

— Tô nessa! — apressou-se Diego — ZP nunca é demais.

Wellington abriu a caixa e exibiu seu conteúdo para nós.

— Quem quiser, pegue um desses papeis e veja qual a tarefa.

Diego e outro garoto, o Hugo, retiraram um sem pestanejar, os outros não pareceram interessados e eu ainda não havia me decidido.

— Vai lá, cara, não deve ser nada difícil! — encorajou-me Diego

Por fim, acabei cedendo e retirei um dos papeis. Quando o desdobrei, porém, quase tive um ataque cardíaco aos quinze anos. Estava escrito _Passar o dia no dormitório a seguir: Áries_.

Lancei um olhar fulminante para Diego, mas ele parecia mais preocupado com sua própria sorte.

— Passar o dia com os piscianos!! — ele exclamou — Queira a Deus que eu sobreviva a isso...

Isso, aliado ao dormitório super amigável para o qual eu deveria me dirigir amanhã, fez todos os demais, inclusive Wellington, rirem compulsivamente da nossa cara. Hugo tivera mais sorte, precisaria fazer apenas um relatório sobre os prós e contras de seu signo.

— Bom, vocês podem desistir... — disse Wellington — Só não podem trocar de tarefa.

— Não, não vou desistir, mas pelos ZP! — afirmou Diego

— E você, Lino?

Como sempre, não sabia ao certo o que dizer.

— Ahnn...eu posso deixar pra decidir isso até à noite?

— Sem problemas. — disse Wellington

Mais tarde, deitado sobre a minha cama, fiquei pensando por que não recusara aquilo de cara, sendo que a tarefa consistia-se em ficar o dia todo num dormitório cheio de gente que me odiava, entre eles, Luigi. Pensei, pensei e cheguei à conclusão de que só teria uma forma de decidir aquilo de maneira definitiva. Saí do dormitório e caminhei lentamente até a entrada da Stellazio. A pé, era uma longa caminhada, mas estava sem um pingo de pressa.

Depois de algum tempo, já era possível avistar as cores quentes do dormitório de Áries. Três arianos conversavam sentados nos degraus da entrada e, chegando mais perto, perguntei a eles, tentando parecer casual.

— O Luigi está?

Um deles me pediu pra esperar e desapareceu dentro da casa, enquanto os outros dois continuavam conversando sem prestar atenção em mim. O que saiu, pouco depois, reapareceu me mandando entrar.

— Terceiro quarto à esquerda. — ele disse e rapidamente tratou de voltar a conversar com os amigos

Ao entrar na sala, imaginei que cada porta à minha esquerda deveria ser um quarto, mas a terceira estava entreaberta e pensei ter ouvido um som de música vindo de lá. Com um _Com licença_, empurrei a porta e vi Luigi sentado sobre a cama tocando um violão. Mesmo quando me viu, ele não parou de tocar.

— O que você quer?

— Er...eu recebi uma tarefa opcional pra passar o domingo aqui no Áries.

Se aquilo o deixou irritado, então ele soube disfarçar muito bem.

— E...?

— Ah cara, como eu sei dos nossos desentendimentos, achei melhor vir aqui, antes de mais nada, e saber se você concorda. Ainda estou em tempo de desistir.

— Veio pedir minha permissão? A tarefa é sua, quem decide é você.

_Quem decide é você_ não é exatamente o que um libriano gosta de ouvir, mas arrisquei fazer outra pergunta mesmo assim.

— Então...não tem problema se eu vir?

— Não me agrada nem um pouco ver sua cara, se é o que quer tanto saber. — ele retrucou — Mas se é sua tarefa e você quer os ZP, venha.

Imaginei que, vindo de Luigi, aquilo seria equivalente a um convite decorado com rosas e com os dizeres _Ficaríamos eternamente felizes com sua presença_.

— Ah, valeu, amanhã eu tô aqui.

Não havia mais ninguém pelos arredores da entrada quando saí e, durante todo o caminho de volta, pensava em como Luigi estava um pouco diferente desde a nossa competição, estava menos brigão e um pouco mais retraído. Por mais que uma derrota pudesse ser revoltante para um ariano, não acreditava que essa fosse a razão de sua mudança.

Wellington conversava com outros veteranos na varando quando eu cheguei, trazendo-lhe minha decisão.

— Aceito a tarefa.

Oficialmente falando, eu precisava ficar lá das oito da manhã às oito da noite, ou seja, nada de dormir até mais tarde de novo.

Cheguei lá pouco antes do horário, e vi que já havia alguém sentado na porta, como se estivesse à minha espera. Era Tiago.

— Fique à vontade Lino, todos já estão a par da situação.

— Espero que não seja muito cedo...

— Todos aqui acordam antes das seis, não precisa se preocupar. — ele disse — Pode ficar no quarto do Luigi.

Aquilo me deixou ainda mais hesitante.

— Luigi? Tem certeza?

— Foi ele próprio quem sugeriu.

_Hein?_

Bom, como Tiago era um cara de poucas palavras, não disse mais nada mesmo depois de ver minha cara de espanto, e então eu entrei e fui até o quarto de Luigi. Novamente, a sala estava deserta. Empurrei a porta e vi Luigi sentado em frente a uma mesa e de costas para mim, falando ao telefone.

— Eu não tenho medo dele, já te falei, se quiser que eu volte, eu...tudo bem, só não quero dar a impressão que tô fugindo...tá legal, mãe...se cuida, e se esse cara fizer alguma coisa, vê se me avisa...outro, até mais.

Ele tomou um choque quando virou e me viu.

— Há quanto tempo está aí?

— Menos de um minuto, eu acho.

Luigi passou por mim e foi até a sala, colocar o telefone na base. Quando voltou, eu disse:

— Foi mesmo sua ideia eu ficar aqui?

— Meu quarto é o único com vaga, então sugeri isso logo, pra evitar discutir com o pessoal.

O dormitório de Libra era o único que tinha quartos particulares. Em todos os outros, os alunos deveriam compartilhá-los com mais uma ou duas pessoas.

Minha mochila não tinha muita coisa, afinal, eram apenas doze horas, mas a larguei sobre a cama desocupada e deitei lá, enquanto Luigi empurrava sua bagunça pra baixo da cama dele.

— Só vi o Tiago por aqui. — comentei, para quebrar o gelo, embora talvez ele preferisse assim

— O resto deve estar na academia ou jogando futebol. — ele respondeu — Eu também ia, mas achei melhor deixar pra depois.

Ele pegou o violão e começou a tocar _More Than Words_. Confesso que fiquei impressionado, era a melhor versão da música que eu já ouvira, depois da original, claro.

— Você toca muito bem, cara...

— Valeu.

— Olha, Luigi. — arrisquei outra vez, pensando que talvez não houvesse momento mais propício — Sei que você me odeia, mas to cansado disso cara, eu não vim a essa escola pra criar e cultivar inimizades.

Ele parou de tocar.

— Na verdade, queria ter um pouco mais de autocontrole, às vezes. Deve ser porque existe uma pessoa do seu signo de quem eu tenho ódio, aí, como tô numa escola de astrologia, acho que implico com qualquer um do mesmo signo. De qualquer forma, quero pedir uma coisa.

— Diga.

— Não importa quando seja. Mas, na próxima competição entre nós, se os dois tiverem condições de participar, eu quero uma revanche.

Ele falava mais como se estivesse impondo aquilo do que pedindo, mas acabei por concordar.

— E então, Libra? — ele perguntou, voltando a exibir aquele sorriso de desdém — Pronto pra encarar a rotina daqui?

Para ser franco, apesar de ser o meu oposto, Áries estava longe de ser o signo com o qual eu menos me afeiçoava, pois eu gostava muito da energia e iniciativa que eles tinham. E põe energia nisso. Só naquela manhã, acompanhei o Luigi na academia, jogamos futebol (eu não era grande coisa, mas dava pro gasto), basquete, pingue-pongue, sinuca e ainda deu tempo de visitar o acampamento sagitariano pra praticar tiro ao alvo. Por volta de uma da tarde, eu já estava de volta e, após um banho, deitei na cama num repouso merecido.

— Maricas...vocês se cansam por qualquer coisinha. — ele disse, assim que entrou

— Qualquer coisinha... — repeti — Nem quero saber o que você chamaria de cansativo então...

— Ahaha, toma. — ele me estendeu um prato de comida — A comida daqui pode abrir uma cratera no seu estômago, mas é melhor que nada.

— Não tem problema comer aqui no quarto?

— Que nada, faço isso todo dia e coitado de quem implicar.

Apesar de Luigi ser só um calouro, a impressão que tive há pouco era de que ele fosse já o segundo no comando, depois de Tiago. Tinha quinze anos como eu, mas aparentava ter uns dezoito. Os outros veteranos do Áries eram muito brincalhões e pareciam estar na Stellazio unicamente para se divertir e até ouvi dizer que faltavam às aulas. Tiago, por outro lado, era muito sério e, ao menos uma vez por dia, eu ouvia alguém referindo-se a ele como o chefão geral da escola. Isso me fez lembrar do pedido que Luigi havia me feito.

— Você quer mesmo superar o Tiago? — perguntei

—Quero não, eu _vou_ supera-lo.

— Por que?

— Por nada. — retrucou — Arianos não precisam dum motivo pra querer ser o número um. Quando eu superar Tiago, outro cara daqui, talvez ele mesmo, vai querer me superar também, e por aí vai.

Sorri.

— Gosto dessa sua mente simplista, cara.

— Tá me chamando de burro?

— Não. Eu disse mente _simplista_, e não simples, ou seja, vocês sempre procuram resolver tudo partindo dos métodos mais simples. Isso é legal, hoje em dia, a gente tem mania de complicar as coisas.

— É, tem razão... — ele disse, como se refletisse sobre algo

Mais uma vez, me deixei levar pela curiosidade.

— A pessoa de Libra que você odeia...é o tal sujeito que disse antes, ao telefone? Ouvi você falando qualquer coisa assim com sua mãe...

Ele me encarou daquela forma ameaçadora.

— Isso não te interessa!

— Ok.

Tinha certeza de que meu infeliz comentário seria suficiente para trazer o Luigi de antes de volta, por mais que eu, de certa forma, preferisse esse, mas, naquela mesma tarde, ele me surpreendeu quando passou seu violão pra mim.

— Mostre o que sabe fazer.

Limitei-me a tocar o que eu sabia de melhor, como _Eu Sei_, _Vento no Litoral_ e outras de Legião Urbana, e sempre que eu errava , ele me fazia parar e me mostrava como era. Pelo resto da tarde e até o anoitecer, ficamos jogando videogame na sala. Por sorte, eles não tinham só jogos de futebol, mas também uns de luta, onde eu era melhor. Ficávamos nos revezando junto com Tiago e os outros, cedendo a vez sempre que o adversário vencia. O sujeito grandalhão que eu vi na arena apareceu por alguns instantes, mas não se demorou. Descobri que se chamava Aristeu e era o instrutor líder de Áries. Quando me viu, apenas me cumprimentou com a cabeça.

—Eu o parabenizo pela vitória, mas da próxima vez as coisas serão diferentes.

Às sete e meia, eu já estava preparado pra ir embora, e rindo de mim mesmo por ter achado que aquilo seria um pesadelo. O Luigi podia ser bruto e um pouco grosseiro às vezes, e continuou sendo depois disso, mas também sabia ser um cara legal.

— Já vai? — ele perguntou quando pus a mochila nas costas

— Tá quase na hora.

— Espero não ter judiado muito de você, Libra relaxado. — ele debochou, mas sem o tom de agressividade

— Levei a melhor no videogame. — retruquei

— Só nisso.

— A gente se vê na aula.

Ele acenou e, então, fui embora. Contudo, já do lado de fora, parei para pensar em como seria feita a avaliação dessa minha tarefa, até que Tiago apareceu ao meu lado.

— Saiu-se muito bem, Lino. Aqui, pegue.

Ele me passou uma ficha no valor de 50 ZP.

— Tudo isso? Tem certeza?

— Fiquei muito satisfeito por você ter vindo e ter se dado relativamente bem com Luigi. A última coisa que quero, como disse anteriormente, é criar mais confusão entre nossos dormitórios.

Tive uma vontade enorme de dizer a Tiago que já sabia, ou achava que já sabia, da verdade sobre os Detentores, mas sabia que o melhor a fazer seria ficar quieto. Agradeci por tudo e segui de volta ao meu dormitório.

Desse dia em diante, nunca mais recusei as tarefas opcionais, torcendo sempre para surgir uma nova troca de dormitórios onde eu pudesse aprender mais e mais que, muitas vezes, a segunda ou terceira impressão valem muito mais que a primeira.


	15. Vamos Brincar de Índio?

Não sei por que fui ter a ideia idiota de cortar caminho pelo bosque. Eu nunca havia passado por aquelas bandas e, bem... me perdi.

Mas espera um pouco, aquilo ainda parecia ridículo. Eu andava, andava e não chegava a lugar algum. Era o lado leste do bosque, e, se não saísse próximo ao meu dormitório, deveria ao menos encontrar o de Sagitário ou o de Escorpião, mas a sensação era como se eu estivesse andando em círculos.

— Que ótimo! — exclamei — Não sei para que lado ir, e nem precisei duma bifurcação pra isso.

Convencendo-me de que não havia saída, comecei a gritar por ajuda.

— Ei, alguém, por favor!

Pensei ter ouvido um ruído qualquer atrás de mim mas, ao olhar, não havia nada. Aquilo foi suficiente para me deixar inquieto, então comecei a correr desesperadamente, sem rumo certo.

— Socorro! Alguém por favor, me escute!

Nessa hora, senti o impacto de alguma coisa chocando-se contra mim e me derrubando no chão. Quando fui levantar, uma mão tapou minha boca com rapidez.

— Fica quieto ou podem nos ouvir! — sussurrou um rapaz, olhando para um lado e para o outro

Eu não fazia ideia de quem poderia nos ouvir, mas já estava imensamente grato por encontrar mais alguém.

— Quem é você? — perguntei, quando ele, enfim, me deixou falar

— Nirvan, Detentor de Touro. E você, quem é e o que faz aqui?

— Meu nome é Lino, sou do dormitório de Libra. Estava voltando pra lá quando me perdi aqui.

— O bosque ao redor do dormitório de Sagitário está diferente de antes.

— Mas eu estive aqui hoje de manhã. — retruquei — Vim aqui junto com um cara do Áries.

— Isso significa que ele agiu há pouco tempo... — murmurou Nirvan, mais para si mesmo do que para mim — Maldito Alex!

De certo modo, me sentia mais perdido que antes.

— Do que você tá falando?

— Apenas venha comigo, e não saia do meu lado por nada nesse mundo.

Ele se guiava por alguma coisa que eu não conseguia perceber o que era e, por mais que eu fizesse perguntas, não me respondia. Achei que ele fosse ceder se eu ficasse insistindo ininterruptamente, mas o cara era decidido.

— Garoto, apenas considere uma fatalidade você ter se perdido aqui. Graças a Deus eu vim verificar este lugar essa noite, ou você poderia...

Ele não concluiu a frase, mas o fato de ter ali ao meu lado um Detentor somado àquela situação estranha foi suficiente para me dar uma ideia do que estava havendo.

— Eu poderia morrer, não é?

— ...Lino, fique ao meu lado e, se notar qualquer coisa estranha, avise-me.

Aquilo fora praticamente uma confirmação.

— As dimensões ao redor do bosque estão distorcidas. — ele disse pouco depois

— O que!?

— Está vendo? Por isso não quis dizer nada, é óbvio que você não acreditaria. — retrucou Nirvan

— E se eu disser que acredito? — perguntei, lembrando que não seria a primeira coisa fora da realidade que me aconteceria

— Então eu diria que é um idiota que confia nos absurdos que um estranho diz.

Agora sim ele conseguiu me calar. Continuamos caminhando até que, subitamente, Nirvan me fez um sinal para que parasse. Em sua mão direita, havia um machado prateado reluzente que até então eu não havia notado. Com um movimento rápido, ele lançou o machado para cima, derrubando um galho e alguma coisa a mais.

— Aaaaaaaaahhh!

Custava a crer no que via; era Jeff, o jornalista mirim, que caiu de cara no chão, gemendo, mas pouco depois esqueceu-se da dor e foi prestar primeiros socorros à sua câmera.

— Ai meu Deus, espero que não tenha quebrado nada!

— Jeff, tá fazendo o que aqui? — perguntei

— Bom, hehe. — ele atrapalhou-se enquanto respondia e ao mesmo tempo verificava a câmera — Agorinha, ouvi uns alunos comentando que viram um vulto estranho pelo bosque, e que não parecia ser de um homem ou de um animal, então vim aqui em busca de uma matéria pra...

Ele não conseguiu terminar de falar porque Nirvan o empurrou contra a árvore, erguendo-o do chão.

— Você é um espião daquele miserável, não é!?

— Não! Eu só vim aqui pra conseguir uma matéria legal e tentar ser promovido!

O Detentor não acreditava em nada do que o geminiano dizia e continuou a pressioná-lo.

— Já chega cara! — exclamei, forçando Nirvan a soltá-lo — Eu o conheço, qual é a sua?

— Dane-se se você o conhece, não confio em ninguém do dormitório dele!

Mesmo sabendo que Nirvan era um Detentor, não recuei.

— Bom, pra encostar nele, vai ter de passar por mim, primeiro.

Para azar dele, eu já estava acostumado a receber olhares de intimidação e não me deixei abalar.

— Um movimento em falso, e ele vai se arrepender. — grunhiu Nirvan, assentindo com má vontade

Jeff e eu continuamos seguindo os passos dele, e, num determinado momento em que ele pediu para aguardarmos enquanto checava alguma coisa, o geminiano virou para mim.

— Obrigado pela ajuda.

— Sem problema...só espero que a gente consiga sair daqui, porque esse cara, francamente, não me agrada muito.

— Ei, vocês! — ele gritou, mais à frente — Por aqui, acho que encontrei algo!

Corremos ao seu encontro e nos deparamos com uma clareira, mas certamente não era a do dormitório-acampamento dos sagitarianos. Nirvan caminhava a passos lentos pouco adiante.

— Saia de onde estiver! — ele exclamou — Já estou cansado desta brincadeira ridícula!

Um tipo de névoa cinzenta surgiu à frente dele e, de lá, apareceu a figura de um índio. Eu certamente me perguntaria se era possível existirem tribos indígenas nas cercanias de Belo Horizonte, se não fosse pelo simples detalhe de se tratar dum índio de quase três metros, usando cocar, marcas de tinta vermelha escura pelo corpo e um machado de pedra pelo menos dez vezes maior que o de Nirvan.

— Indus... — disse Nirvan — Então você é uma das constelações que se rebaixaram a apoiar o Alex?

— Alex é o único ser humano verdadeiramente digno. — proferiu o gigante, com uma voz quase robótica, e segurando com ambas as mãos o enorme machado

Ao meu lado, Jeff mal conseguia conter a emoção, apressando-se para gravar tudo.

— Esse é o furo do milênio!

Eu me concentrei em observar o índio com atenção. Sim, eu conseguia enxergar. Seis pontos em seu corpo brilhavam; as estrelas que deveriam ser atingidas.

Já ouvi alguém dizer que taurinos eram lentos, mas Nirvan, movendo-se numa velocidade invejável, golpeou-o nas duas pernas antes mesmo que o outro o atacasse. Dois pontos se apagaram, mas o índio lançou seu enorme machado contra o chão, abrindo uma cratera ao seu lado. Nirvan aproveitou para acertá-lo numa das mãos, apagando mais um ponto e fazendo-o desequilibrar-se, mas não sem antes girar sua lâmina na horizontal, por pouco não fatiando o taurino ao meio.

— Cara, essa passou perto! — agitou-se Jeff, xingando-me entre um momento e outro, pois eu sempre o puxava de volta quando ele tentava se aproximar mais

— Toma essa!

Nirvan arremessara sua arma contra a cabeça do gigante, eliminando mais um ponto, e restando apenas o braço esquerdo, que segurava o machado. Entretanto, Indus percebeu quando ele tentou dar a volta para recuperar seu próprio machado, que caiu próximo de onde estávamos, e acertou-o com o braço desarmado, mas isso já foi suficiente para lançá-lo até a outra extremidade, à direita.

— Nirvan! — gritei

Ele tentava se levantar com dificuldade, mas certamente o grandalhão, que já erguia o machado e caminhava em sua direção, teria tempo de sobra para chegar até lá. Sem pensar duas vezes, deixei-me guiar pelos impulsos.

— Jeff, fique aqui!

Saí correndo o mais rápido que minhas pernas conseguiam até o lugar em que estava o machado de Nirvan. Tentei pegá-lo mas, para minha surpresa, aquele machado de tamanho médio parecia pesar uma tonelada e sequer se movia por mais que eu o puxasse. Vendo-me tentando erguê-lo, Nirvan fez um gesto em direção a mim e exclamou.

— _Detenha-o!_

Imediatamente, o machado recuperou o que devia ser seu peso normal, quase me fazendo cair para trás, mas não havia tempo para isso. Corri alguns metros na direção do índio e, reunindo toda minha força, lancei o machado contra seu braço esquerdo, que ainda estava no alto. O machado ricocheteou ao acertá-lo, mas, imediatamente, ele desabou de costas no chão, desaparecendo num feixe de luz idêntico ao da minha visão.

Fiquei um tempo lá, parado, mas depois fui ajudar Nirvan a se levantar e sair dali, entregando-lhe o seu machado.

— Sobre o que aconteceu... — ele murmurou

— Fique tranquilo, não vou contar a ninguém, tampouco pedir explicações. — retruquei, interrompendo-o

— Ó eu ia dizer outra coisa.

— O que?

— Obrigado.

Jeff veio correndo ao nosso encontro.

— Caras, aquilo foi inacreditável! Ainda bem que minha câmera ainda estava em condições de gravar tudo!

Nirvan a arrancou das mãos dele, atirando-a no chão e depois começou a pisoteá-la.

— Aaaaaaaaaahhh!

— Nada do que aconteceu aqui será levado à mídia. — ele disse calmamente — Com isso, o bosque deve voltar ao normal, eu espero.

Realmente, bastou caminharmos por alguns minutos e logo estávamos de volta à área escolar, um pouco ao sul da mansão principal.

O jornalista ainda estava inconformado.

— O maior furo da história...

— Jeff, pelo menos escapamos de lá.

— É. — ele suspirou, e seguiu pelo seu caminho — Ninguém acreditaria se eu contasse, as pessoas querem fatos comprovados Ah, meu Deus...

— Eu também já vou, obrigado novamente pela ajuda Lino, mas não volte a fazer algo perigoso assim.

Ele seguiu para o segundo dormitório e eu, imaginando que seria bem tarde, corri até o meu. Naquela ocasião, eu havia eliminado antigas dúvidas e ganhado outras. O que estava acontecendo naquela escola? Não pude deixar de também lamentar pelo que aconteceu à câmera de Jeff, pois, no fundo, desejava que tudo aquilo viesse à tona para todos.


	16. Cardinais e Ordinários

Felizmente, como não era preciso passar por dentro da casa para chegar ao meu quarto, ninguém percebeu quando eu cheguei e, depois, bastou inventar uma desculpa qualquer e dizer que estava cansado, e que por isso fui para o meu quarto diretamente. Wellington ficou muito feliz quando soube que o dia no Áries foi legal e, quando perguntei por Diego, disse que ele já estava dormindo porque havia chegado morto de cansaço.

Tratei de fazer o mesmo, pois aquele dia havia sido, de longe, o mais exaustivo que já tive na vida. Ainda assim, custei para pegar no sono; estava preocupado, e muito, com todos esses acontecimentos estranhos. Se realmente existem essas constelações monstros, então não só nós ali, mas todas as pessoas podiam estar correndo riscos. Wellington, Tiago e todos os Detentores poderiam me odiar, mas decidi que, se acontecesse de novo, avisaria a todos.

Lá pelas seis e meia da manhã do dia seguinte, levantei ao ouvir batidas na porta. Abri e dei de cara com Diego. Estava com um monte de colares coloridos ao redor do pescoço, um deles composto por várias cabeças de alho, e um adesivos esquisitos com caracteres japoneses ou chineses grudados pela roupa.

— Gastou quanto nisso aí?

— Não brinque comigo! — ele exclamou, entrando afobadamente — Aqueles piscianos são impossíveis! Como se não bastasse ficar o dia todo naquela carroceria, ainda me obrigaram a acompanhá-los no tarô, numerologia, angeologia, búzios, interpretação de sonhos, rituais pra deuses pagãos, rodinha pra fazer o jogo do copo, minuto de auto-ajuda, e, de quebra, vou ter que ficar três dias assim, porque é o tempo que estipularam pra minha alma ser purificada!...mas e você, como foi?

Contei a ele rapidamente sobre o dia no dormitório de Áries, mas não pulei nem um único detalhe sobre o acontecimento no bosque, o que ele precisou sentar primeiro para, depois, pensar com calma.

— Lino...então agora já é uma verdade incontestável, as constelações _estão_ se transformando em criaturas gigantes.

Continuamos discutindo aquilo no caminho para a escola e Diego concordou comigo em revelar a verdade caso apareça um terceiro monstro, embora parecesse mais preocupado com as constantes brincadeiras e gargalhadas de que era alvo devido ao seu novo visual.

Entretanto, pelo menos metade da sala, os garotos, cessaram a perseguição a ele quando alguém entrou ao som do primeiro sinal.

Fiquei perplexo quando a vi. Ela usava um vestido vermelho com um decote enlouquecedor e os cabelos castanhos caiam numa cascata de cachos, além de salto alto, maquiagem perfeita e olhos verdes deslumbrantes que deixaram todos nós, meninos, hipnotizados, enquanto as meninas apenas a olhavam de cima a baixo com aquela clássica expressão mista de desdém, inveja e antipatia.

— Bom dia queridos, sou Ercy, a instrutora líder de Escorpião.

— Muuuuuito prazer! — respondeu o coro masculino

— Na nossa primeira aula juntos, vamos falar sobre...huh, que cheiro de alho é esse?

— É esse moleque sem costume aí da frente. — disse Luigi, apontando para Diego — Mas se quiser, eu posso tirar ele daqui em dois tempos e...

— Não, obrigada, foi só uma pergunta casual.

— Ah, depois dum tempo nem se nota. — disse Diego, temendo causar má impressão à fascinante instrutora

— Bem, como dizia, hoje falaremos um pouco sobre os três módulos, especificamente,. Alguém sabe quais são?

— Cardinal, Fixo e Mutável! — respondeu novamente o coro masculino

— Uau, muito bem. Os signos são compostos por quatro elementos e três módulos de atuação. Cada elemento é totalmente diferente do outro, e o módulo de atuação também. Então, temos quatro elementos vezes três módulos que resultam nos doze signos. O primeiro módulo, é o módulo Cardinal, a forma de atuação _precipitada_, aquele que busca realizar a sua natureza. O segundo módulo, o Fixo, é a forma de _manutenção_, de conservação daquilo que é a sua natureza. E o terceiro módulo, o Mutável, é a forma de _transcendência_, de sublimação, isto é, de elevação, algo que nos leva a buscar as coisas mais sutis e elevadas desses quatro elementos. Isso é apenas uma explicação generalizada, alguém tem alguma dúvida? Por hoje, vamos nos focar apenas nos signos Cardinais, que são Áries, Câncer, Libra e Capricórnio.

Klaus foi o primeiro a levantar a mão.

— Câncer é um Cardinal? — perguntou ele, com os olhos franzidos — Parece estranho...

— Parece estranho — concordou Ercy — , mas é verdade. Até Câncer, com o seu jeitinho amável, carente e "miguxo", tem o seu lado Cardinal expressado na "grande mãe": _deixa que eu resolvo tudo; e me obedeça, porque eu sei o que é melhor pra você_. Por ser do elemento Água, tem sua precipitação canalizada para os outros, e não para si mesmo.

Renata riu.

— Fez sentido agora.

— Mas é uma pergunta comum. — continuou a instrutora — Áries e Capricórnio tudo bem, mas os outros dois muitas vezes têm sua cardinalidade questionada.

— Sendo assim, poderia explicar por que Libra é um Cardinal? — perguntei

— Olha, a cardinalidade libriana aparece em momentos de crise. Libra é um signo de forte atividade em prol da convivência pacífica. Com o seu jeito brando, gerenciam um ambiente tranquilo e amistoso, onde tudo pode ser resolvido através de uma conversa civilizada. Quando este equilíbrio é quebrado, o libriano entra em um processo de lutar contra todas as forças geradoras desse desequilíbrio. A cardinalidade aparece quando é preciso que alguém mantenha a calma para ouvir todas as partes e, a partir daí, fazer o seu próprio julgamento e tomar uma decisão geral.

— Ah, isso é legal... — comentou Diego

Ercy encolheu os ombros.

— É querido, mas não pense que seu signo é sempre tão bonzinho assim...em momentos de menor nobreza, essa cardinalidade aparece na sua capacidade de convencimento, através de uma voz mansa e sensata , de uma aparente atenção às motivações alheias e de uma bela imagem de "bom-moço". Eu disse _aparente_ porque os signos que realmente _sentem_ pelos outros são os signos de Água. Mas isso não impede um libriano de ter uma real empatia com os outros - um signo não fala do mapa inteiro.

— Chega de falar deles! — intercedeu Luigi, quase numa súplica — E nós?

— Não disse que é paga pau de Escorpião? — disse Klaus, em alto e bom tom

— Emo, fica na sua que a conversa nem é com você! — retrucou o ariano

A instrutora sorriu rapidamente com a troca de alfinetadas.

— Vejamos, qual o seu n...

— Luigi! — ele apressou-se em responder

— Luigi, a cardinalidade ariana é a mais óbvia de todas. Na verdade, Áries é "O Primeiro", o que pode ser interpretado como primitivo, imaturo, apressado e outras coisinhas de quem gosta de ser sempre "O Primeiro".

— É sempre assim! — ele protestou, como sempre faz quando alguém critica seu signo — Os outros onze adoram falar toda hora que a gente não pensa e que somos do tempo das cavernas.

Ercy retrucou de imediato.

— Não não, Luigi, eu não disse que arianos não pensam no que fazem; eu disse que arianos tomam uma atitude assim que decidem o que deve ser feito. É que o pensamento ariano, assim como o de todos os signos de Fogo, vem em forma de estalos intuitivos: vê, apreende e age. É por isso que muitos pensam que arianos são inconsequentes, e pensam isso de sagitarianos também, mas não são, pelo menos, não totalmente. Arianos agem de supetão, mas o fazem já sabendo o que devem fazer com aquela situação. A possibilidade de julgamento errado de um ariano estaria, portanto, em sequer pensar em uma _outra versão_ dos fatos, até porque, para Áries, as coisas _são_ ou _não são_; não existe isso de _relativo_. A relatividade é característica exatamente do seu oposto, Libra, para o qual tudo tem dois lados. A coisa chega a tal ponto que, uma vez tomada uma decisão, um ariano raramente volta atrás , e defende a sua posição até perceber, por si só, que estava errado, quer dizer, quando ele realmente _está_ errado.

Ele assobiou e depois começou a falar para toda a classe.

— Estão vendo, peões? Eis uma mulher que _sabe_!

Ela agradeceu ao elogio um tanto sem jeito e prosseguiu com os ensinamentos.

— Pelo que vejo, aqui, nesta classe, não há nenhum representante do último signo Cardinal, mas o cabrito montanhês é o signo mais conhecido por sua determinação em subir na vida e fazer as coisas acontecerem, e não é à toa que Marte, planeta que fala da nossa força de vontade, fica exaltado quando está em Capricórnio. Esse é o signo dos chefes, aqueles que mais querem ver resultados práticos, seja com o seu próprio trabalho ou com o dos seus subordinados. Então, se existe um signo mais cardinal que os outros, este signo é Capricórnio. E falando em Marte, se vocês querem uma aliança matadora, juntem Áries com Capricórnio; aquele que ficar pelo caminho será esmagado sem misericórdia.

— O capricorniano é um ariano que aprendeu a usar o cérebro. — disse Diego — E, por isso, ele consegue ser ainda mais orgulhoso.

Acabei concordando, de certa forma, ao lembrar que Estêvão, meu irmão mais velho, era desse signo e vivíamos em guerra assim como acontece com Luigi.

— Bem, rapazinho do alho, não deixa de ser verdade, afinal, o orgulho não é uma característica exclusiva dos Fixos. Todos os Cardinais também são orgulhosos. Orgulho ariano: "Sou gostoso, esperto e fodão. E aí, vai encarar?"; Orgulho canceriano: "Sou bonito, gostoso e te dou cama, mesa e banho."; Orgulho libriano: "Sou gostoso, inteligente, bem relacionado e ainda falo bonito."; Orgulho capricorniano: "Sou o cara, pode confiar em mim que eu resolvo tudo."

Para nossa infelicidade, o sinal tocou e tivemos de nos despedir daquela estonteante instrutora. Mas independente do signo ou da aparência, todos os instrutores que já conheci até então eram muito inteligentes e, tal como antes, eu pude aprender mais sobre meu próprio signo e os dos outros também. Sendo eu um libriano, me senti grato, pois acho que só tinha a ganhar com essas informações que me ajudariam ainda mais na hora de me aproximar de alguém.


	17. Lorena Lino x Manfredo 0

Estávamos no horário de almoço e, para tentar esquecer as brincadeiras do pessoal por causa de seus apetrechos piscianos, o que o fez decidir que não iria mais às aulas até que pudesse se livrar daquilo, Diego pôs-se a ler a Gazeta Stellazio e, num determinado momento, passou o jornal para mim dizendo para eu dar uma olhada em algo interessante.

— Acho que você vai gostar.

Estava aberto na página do Jeff, onde ele me apontou uma notícia que anunciava o rompimento do namoro de Lorena com Davi. Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, a minha ficha não caiu de imediato.

— Por que eu ficaria feliz com isso?

— Mas você é lerdo hein? Essa é a sua chance de tentar se dar bem com ela! — ele disse, me encorajando

Devolvi o jornal a ele.

— Sem chance. Isso já me trouxe problemas suficientes antes.

— Mas, agora, ela tá desimpedida, rapaz! Você precisa fazer alguma coisa antes que outro faça.

— Diego, já falei que não, ok? — retruquei, já irritado com aquilo

— Tá bom! Depois só não diga que eu não avi...

— Não vou dizer!

Posso até enganar aos outros, mas não a mim mesmo. Aquela notícia me deixou sim pensativo, embora eu não pretendesse fazer nada, pois ainda me parecia cedo demais.

De qualquer modo, encontrei Davi no corredor quando estava voltando para as aulas da tarde, e ele realmente parecia estar um pouco chateado.

— Oi, Davi. — disse — Eu...bem, eu soube que você e a Lorena terminaram, e queria dizer que sinto muito.

— É, acontece...bom, cara, eu tentei, mas Virgem com Sagita tá longe de ser um mar de rosas; ela vivia implicando comigo, me chamando de teimoso, de exagerado e mais um monte de coisa...exagerado, eu? Já disse a ela 1.000.000 de vez que eu não exagero NUNCA!

— ...claro.

Diego sempre me dizia que esse namoro não duraria muito e que, ao final, nenhum dos dois ficaria se remoendo por causa disso, mas não pude deixar de me sentir mal ao ver o Davi daquele jeito.

Na hora da aula, Manfredo, o Detentor de Virgem, apareceu para nos dizer que estávamos dispensados, pois os instrutores estavam numa reunião especial. Eu gostava bastante do Manfredo, todos viviam dizendo que ele era o aluno mais brilhante da escola, e era verdade, o cara era um gênio, mas também era super humilde e tratava todos muito bem.

O pessoal já deixava a classe, mas Manfredo sentou ao meu lado.

— Alguma coisa te incomoda?

— Hmm...por que a pergunta?

— Ora Lino, todo virginiano é um bom observador.

— Bom, acho que você já sabe que a Lorena, do seu dormitório, e o Davi, do Sagitário, terminaram o namoro.

— Era de se esperar que isso acontecesse. — disse Manfredo — Realmente, não é uma boa combinação para relacionamentos amorosos, mas é uma boa combinação para uma equipe. Sagitário, visionário e cheio de idéias, terá suas inovações contestadas por nós, que não deixamos passar uma falha. Assim, ao mesmo tempo em que Sagitário ganha o crivo crítico e realista de um virginiano, nós ganhamos também a ousadia e a ampliação de horizontes de um sagitariano.

— Pensei que pudessem ser uma exceção. — ponderei

— Sempre há exceções, Luciano Huck e Angélica são um bom exemplo, mas exceções, como o próprio termo sugere, são apenas uma minoria.

Ele pareceu ter captado alguma coisa a mais, pois olhava para mim com um sorriso disfarçado.

— Ei, já que fomos todos liberados, por que não conversamos melhor em outro lugar? Já conhece o dormitório de Virgem? Vamos lá, já que é aqui do lado.

Ele insistiu para que o acompanhasse e acabei por concordar. O dormitório de Virgem, por dentro, era uma visão tão impecável que dava a impressão de que ninguém habitava ali e que apenas faziam uma faxina diária ou algo do tipo. Os móveis, o chão, os objetos, tudo na mais perfeita ordem e limpeza. Havia também uma lareira, o que eu achei simplesmente demais, pois era a primeira que eu via. Mas o mais surpreendente era um quadro gigantesco, na verdade, uma fotografia emoldurada de um menino louro e branquelo, usando um boné com uma estampa da bandeira do Canadá. Por um momento, me pareceu vagamente familiar, embora não fizesse ideia de quem fosse.

— Quem é o cara?

— André. — respondeu Manfredo, quando se deu conta de quem eu estava falando — Ele era um Detentor deste dormitório...na realidade, foi o primeiro Detentor que surgiu aqui na Stellazio, e, por isso, virou uma lenda.

— Que legal, ele está por aqui?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Bem...André morreu há dois anos...sob circusntâncias desconhecidas. — ele completou como que para evitar que eu fizesse mais perguntas

— Lamento muito.. — disse, mas.é claro que eu já imaginava que as circunstâncias desconhecidas tratavam-se de alguma batalha contra criaturas gigantescas.

Ele abriu uma porta e me pediu para entrar.

O quarto dele também era muito limpo e organizado, exceto por um embolorado de fios sobre uma mesa de madeira. Havia duas camas e, sobre uma delas, um caderno aberto e com tantos números símbolos estranhos desenhados que tive dor de cabeça só de olhar.

— Cara, que maluquice é essa? — perguntei apontando para o caderno

— Ah, são só umas equações que eu rabisquei quando estava entediado. — ele disse, pegando-o e me mostrando algumas das folhas — A Lei de Avogadro, o Enigma de Einstein, e o Gato de Schrödinger.

— Nossa...você é mesmo incrível! — exclamei — A galera desse dormitório deve estar feliz em ter você como sucessor do André, não?

Ele sentou na cama e me apontou uma cadeira. Pra variar, eu devia ter falado demais.

— Sabe Lino, eu não tinha intenção de me tornar Detentor. O diretor acabou me nomeando graças ao bom desempenho que mostrei no tempo em que estive aqui; ele disse que eu havia desenvolvido corretamente a minha Função de _Entender_, mas não gosto que fiquem me comparando a André. O que eu queria mesmo, e ainda quero, é ser um instrutor líder e poder ajudar mais na formação dos novos alunos.

— Ah, então é por isso que você já é o suplente deles, vamos assim dizer... — comentei

— Sim, para ser sincero, isso foi ideia da Virgínia, a atual instrutora.

— Aposto que seria um grande instrutor.

— Mas você parece abatido desde o horário de almoço, não me diga que é tudo por causa da Lorena?

Ele deve ter dito isso por causa daquela manchete publicada sobre mim na semana passada, ou talvez desconfiasse de que não era só aquilo que me incomodava.

Eu não aguentava mais, precisava conversar com alguém que me explicasse o que exatamente estava acontecendo e, sendo ele um Detentor, sabia que teria essas respostas.

— Manfredo, tem uma coisa que eu preciso dizer...

Nesse momento, a porta abriu-se lentamente.

— Manfredo, eu vim saber se você...

Era Lorena, ela estava com os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo e ficou um pouco surpresa ao me ver.

— Lino...como vai?

— Ah...bem, obrigado.

— O que foi, Lorena? — perguntou Manfredo

— Você disse que me mostraria os livros de que falou quando tivesse tempo e, como não vamos ter aulas agora...

— Claro, claro, vamos até a biblioteca. O Lino e eu planejávamos ir te chamar agora mesmo, não é Lino? — ele virou pra mim, erguendo ligeiramente as sobrancelhas — Ele também queria ir estudar.

Ela saiu na frente e aproveitei para saber o quera tudo aquilo.

— Ei, o que é isso?

— Simples equação do amor, ou acha que não saquei? —ele retrucou — Vai por mim...

Logo me vi obrigado a ir com eles, em parte feliz, mas também temia que Davi, ou pior ainda, Jeff, estivessem por perto e tirassem suas conclusões precipitadas.

A biblioteca ficava no segundo andar da escola e o que mais me chamava a atenção lá era um planetário montado no teto com réplicas de todos os astros, cada qual contendo o símbolo de seu signo correspondente. Marcos indicou uma mesa para sentarmos enquanto ele buscava alguns livros e, de propósito, demorou mais que o de costume para retornar.

Em voz baixa, devido ao local onde estávamos, aproveitei para dizer.

— Lamento muito por você e o Davi.

— Eu não. — ela retrucou — Mas tudo bem, o que poderia esperar de um sagitariano?

Engoli em seco. Na mesma hora, me lembrei que esse era meu ascendente, então me limitei a assentir com a cabeça e a fingir, pelo resto da tarde, que estava interessado nos livros de Manfredo. Talvez essa sua equação do amor não fosse tão fácil de se solucionar.


	18. Amuletos de Amor

Como eu tinha bastante ZP, que ganhei de Tiago e também na competição, fui dar uma olhada na área de compras depois de me despedir de Manfredo e Lorena. Lá sempre tinha umas camisas bem legais, além de muitas outras coisas interessantes. Diego sempre me dissera que o movimento era maior pela manhã, mas ainda assim achei estranho quando cheguei lá e vi apenas uma pessoa, uma garota morena de cabelos compridos e com camisa azul clara, aquariana, tomando conta de uma bancada de amuletos enquanto todas as outras já estavam fechadas. De vez em quando, eu a via por ali vendendo coisas diversas.

— Por que está aqui sozinha? — perguntei, aproximando-me

— Poucos vendedores aparecem pelas segundas e, quando vendem toda a mercadoria, vão embora mais cedo, mas para meu azar, ainda estou aqui. A propósito, sou Karen.

— Eu sou Lino, prazer. Mas pensei que os piscianos adorassem esses amuletos.

— Sim, mas, na verdade, comprei esta safra justamente deles, para revender aqui, mas estou sem sorte. Aliás, nunca tenho muito sucesso nas vendas e acho que terei de desistir desta bancada e mudar de ramo...estive pensando até em voltar pra casa mais cedo.

Nesse momento, um garoto usando chapéu e segurando um violão entrou às pressas na sala. Ele vestia uma camisa rosa, com o símbolo do dormitório de Peixes.

— Não, meu amor! Não digas tamanho absurdo! — ele exclamou, num tom exageradamente dramático — Estás dizendo que abandonarás seu poeta apaixonado, Eros? Não posso viver sem poder contemplar o céu estrelado contigo.

— E como vou fazer, se não consigo vender esses amuletos? — indagou Karen

— Okay, ouças minha ideia, meu amor, eu venderei os seis amuletos restantes para ti.

— Nossa, isso é muito legal da sua parte. — disse Karen, com um brilho nos olhos

Ele retirou os amuletos da mesa e depois dirigiu-se para fora da sala, dizendo:

— Esperes por mim bem aqui, minha amada, pois aqui começa nossa bela história de amor.

— Poxa, ele gosta mesmo de você. — comentei

— Eros é uma boa pessoa, apesar de ser um pouco esquisito.

— Bom, já que é assim, eu vou indo, espero que tenha sorte.

— Até mais Lino, foi um prazer conhecê-lo. — disse Karen

Saí pelo corredor disposto a ir para casa, mas, na primeira curva, ouvi um sussurro atrás de mim. Era Eros, o poeta apaixonado, que me passou três amuletos sem nem me deixar falar nada.

— Fique com isso. Não podes deixar uma garota como ela naquela situação, certo? Vamos vender os seis amuletos para ela!

— Er...

— Tenho certeza que uns amigos lá do Peixes comprarão os que estão comigo, mesmo sendo de outros signos. E tu, deves ir vender os seus.

Sabia que estava me metendo em confusão mas, como ele mesmo disse, Karen parecia uma garota legal e, se eu pudesse fazer algo para ajudá-la, eu o faria.

— ...tá bom.

— Tens minha eterna gratidão por ajudar a mim e ao meu amor. — ele respondeu, voltando a falar dramaticamente — A loja dela fecha às sete, então, tens uma hora e meia!

Olhei para os amuletos em minha mão: _Áries, Libra_ e _Câncer_, três Cardinais com baixíssima tendência a acreditar em coisas assim. Bom, seja como for, dei a volta pela escola para retornar ao meu dormitório. Em suas circunstâncias atuais, Diego provavelmente me estrangularia se eu lhe oferecesse um amuleto, mas talvez alguém mais se interessasse.

— Ei, Lino, o que manda? — perguntou Wellington, surgindo atrás de mim no caminho

— Cara, você caiu do céu! Por favor, pode comprar esse amuleto de Libra? É pra ajudar a Karen que...

— MEU DEUS, JÁ SÃO TRÊS!? — ele exclamou — Primeiro a virginiana, depois a canceriana, e agora uma aquariana? Rapaz, vê se toma cuidado! Uma hora dessas, aparece uma leonina e...

— Não é isso! Eu só quero fazer uma gentileza. — retruquei

— Hmm... tá bom. — ele disse, com malícia, e retirou algumas fichas do bolso — 15 ZP, certo? Tome, faça a sua "gentileza".

Agradeci e tomei o rumo do lago, até o dormitório de Câncer. Klaus deveria ter uma mente um pouco menos fértil e maldosa que a de Wellington e, com sorte, compraria o amuleto nem que fosse só para me ajudar, já que era um cara meio cético.

Ah, como me enganei.

— MEU DEUS, JÁ SÃO TRÊS!? — ele exclamou — Linão, você não perde tempo mesmo.

Essa perseguição já estava me aborrecendo.

— Klaus, a garota já namora...

— De novo!? — ele exclamou ainda mais alto — Você só se mete com as já comprometidas.

— Vai comprar o raio do amuleto, ou não? — eu disse, rangendo os dentes

— Claro, né, amigão? — sorriu, e me passou uma ficha

— Valeu, cara.

Enquanto ia embora, ainda pude ouvir seus votos de boa sorte.

— Não desista! Continue assim! Um dia, você consegue!

Pelo menos, agora restava apenas um abacaxi ariano para descascar, mas a parte do _ariano_ é que era o problema. Eram 18:15 quando olhei no meu relógio de pulso, o que me fez apressar o passo até o distante dormitório de Áries, imaginando que poderia perder muito tempo lá.

Claro que jamais me atreveria a envolver Tiago numa coisa dessas e, já que não havia mais ninguém que eu conhecesse para poder oferecer, só me restava uma alternativa: Luigi, e a reação dele não foi muito diferente do que eu esperava.

— Pra que eu quero essa porcaria?

— Não faça por mim, nem pelo amuleto. — insisti — Encare como um favor à Karen, do dormitório de Aquário e...

— MEU DEUS, JÁ SÃO TRÊS!? Quem diria...você, com essa cara de sonso, ganhando todas as menininhas...

Aquilo foi suficiente para eu admitir que minha "fama" na escola perdurava, e não estava nem um pouco contente com isso.

— Dá pra quebrar o galho? Juro que nunca mais te peço nada.

— Um _empréstimo!_ — ele frisou bem a última palavra, me passando uma ficha — É muito difícil esses imbecis me darem ZP, então, se não me pagar até amanhã, quebro tua cara.

— Valeu mesmo!

Retornei o mais rápido possível para a área de compras da mansão, e Eros já me esperava no mesmo lugar.

— Vendeu todos! Como você é talentoso! — ele exclamou quando lhe passei as fichas, e depois saiu correndo — É hora de abrir seu coração para mim, doce Karen! Mostrarei o verdadeiro amor a ti!

Eu o segui e cheguei lá bem na hora em que entregava as fichas a Karen.

— Veja, meu moranguinho, o cavalheiro libriano e eu vendemos todos os seis amuletos.

Karen parecia realmente feliz com a notícia.

— Estou impressionada!

— É claro que eles foram vendidos, minha querida. Pusestes todos os seus nobres sentimentos neles quando os trouxestes para cá. Mais que amuletos de boa sorte, os transformastes em amuletos de amor.

— Estou decidida! — ela disse — De hoje em diante, continuarei a vender amuletos e outras coisas aqui, todos os dias.

Eros não parecia feliz com a declaração.

— Oh, querida, não faças isso. Deves se tornar a luz do sol que ilumina o meu mundo.

— Ah, mas...

— Vamos, meu amor! Vamos sair para sentir a chuva de estrelas sobre nós!

— Hmm...eu não sei...está bem, vamos!

E então, os dois saíram de braços dados e sequer notaram que eu estava ali e, como também não tinha mais nada para fazer naquele lugar, os seguia até o lado de fora.

O sol poente desaparecia no céu junto com o tom do crepúsculo, e o casal de namorados parou por um instante na entrada para observá-lo.

Sim, sim, podem me repreender e me chamar de abelhudo, mas não pude evitar de ouvi-los naquele momento.

— Karen... eu tive um sonho que gostaria de contar-te. — disse o poeta

— Claro, Eros. Vamos falar de nossos sonhos.

— No sonho me juntei a mais alguém e vendemos todos os seus amuletos.

— Os poucos fãs desses amuletos piscianos vêm de qualquer lugar só para comprá-los. Como aquariana, não gosto totalmente dessa mesmice, mas...não consigo deixar de apreciar esse trabalho de vendedora. É divertido procurar mercadorias interessantes para repassar a mais alguém.

— É tudo que faremos, e antes mesmo de perceber, até estaremos ricos.

— Sabe, Eros...acho que minha razão de viver está no prazer que recebo através de tudo aquilo que faço, seja relacionado a meu trabalho ou não.

Eros a encarou com uma cara de desilusão.

— Mas tu não tens sonhos? Isso me deprime!

— Cada dia é, para mim, como um sonho que tornou-se realidade — Karen retrucou — E pare com isso, você faz eu me sentir como se estivesse renegando minha própria vida.

— Vamos, minha princesa! Nem precisamos ficar aqui, nesta escola. Vamos viver nosso amor em um lugar só nosso.

Karen ainda estava aborrecida.

— Por que você não concorda comigo?

— Karen, sinto dizer que as melodias de nossos sonhos não tocam em perfeita harmonia. Devo deixar-te e procurar por um novo amor.

— Ora, ora, Eros! Você chegou bem rápido a essa conclusão, não foi!? — protestou Karen — Depois de me recuperar deste choque, também procurarei por um novo amor.

Ele retirou gentilmente os seus braços dela e a fitou.

— Adeus amor! Jamais a esquecerei!

— Adeus, Eros. — disse Karen — Adeus.

Eros afastou-se cantarolando uma melodia triste em seu violão e eu confesso que não entendi bulhufas daquele dramalhão shakesperiano. Tinha certeza de que eles se amavam, mesmo depois de ver o rompimento da relação, mas vai entender o amor...de qualquer forma, Karen me viu quando virou para o outro lado. Achei que fosse me dar um belo sermão pela minha indiscrição, mas, em vez disso, ela sorriu amigavelmente para mim.

— Também devo agradecer a sua ajuda, Lino. Muito obrigada.

— De nada, mas...você e ele vão simplesmente terminar assim?

— Gosto de Eros, mas ele é um boêmio sonhador...pra ser sincera, acho que só estou um pouco deprimida, mas não creio que fique assim por muito tempo. Foi o mesmo com a maioria dos garotos que conheci.

Eu já ia me despedir, mas vi que alguém se aproximava, chamando por nós.

— Eeeei!

Eram Wellington, Klaus e Luigi, e todos pareciam bastante alegres.

— Só viemos agradecer! — disse Wellington — Esse amuletinho funciona mesmo; acabo de encontrar o meu Pen Drive que tinha sumido desde sábado

— Depois que o Lino foi embora, arrisquei pedir o CD do Green Day da Renata emprestado e, pela primeira vez, ela concordou!

— E eu encontrei uma ficha de 30 ZP jogada no chão. — disse Luigi

— Então, não preciso te pagar mais nada! — exclamei

— Claro que precisa! — ele retrucou

— Droga...

— Ou seja... — continuou Wellington — Pela primeira vez, esses troços deram sorte, mas foi porque _você_ era a vendedora, então, continue no ramo!

— De agora em diante, só compro coisas na sua mão! — disse Klaus

— Isso mesmo.

—Nossa gente, muito obrigada...e eu, de agora em diante, estarei ainda mais atenta para trazer novidades a vocês.

E assim, entre amuletos que traziam sorte e amores que iam e vinham, terminou mais um dia na escola de veraneio. Já estava cada vez mais adaptado a eventos curiosos e vagamente fora do comum, e me perguntei se, quando voltasse para casa, não sentiria falta de tudo isso. Bom, em todo caso, eu ainda estava de férias, então achei que não devia esquentar com esse tipo de coisa.


	19. Elementar, Meu Caro Luigi

Lembram quando eu falei que a instrutora líder de Escorpião, a Ercy, aquela mulher fantástica, linda, espetacular e outras coisinhas mais hipnotizara a toda a metade masculina da classe, deixando as meninas ardendo de raiva e inveja? Pois bem, no dia seguinte, elas involuntariamente nos deram o troco formando uma legião de baba-ovos do primo da Ercy, o Leonardo, ou Leo, instrutor líder de Leão.

Ele devia ter uns vinte e cinco anos, no máximo. Além do porte atlético, tinha luzes nos cabelos e usava jeans, tênis e uma camiseta sem mangas, amarela, do seu dormitório. Tal como a prima, tinha um sorriso tão brilhante que era capaz de nos cegar se olhássemos diretamente. Na realidade, eu já o havia visto quando ele chegou, minutos antes, em uma BMW 118i vermelha que parou o movimento em toda a escola.

— Bem, novatos, falaremos um pouco sobre o elemento Fogo, hoje. O que acham da ideia?

— Legal! — exclamou Luigi — O elemento mais louco de todos.

— Não tenho dúvidas... — eu disse, certo de que ele não perceberia em qual sentido me referia

— O elemento Fogo traz para nós o princípio da Vida. — disse Leo — A coragem, a iniciativa, a ideia, o princípio. As pessoas desses signos se projetam muito naquilo que fazem, tudo é uma questão de vida ou morte. São signos que têm muita dificuldade com a mentira, porque o compromisso deles é com a verdade, com a vida, a realidade, aquilo que pulsa dentro de si. Todos os três são extremamente sinceros. Entenderam? Esses são os signos de Fogo, aqueles que têm um compromisso com a verdade e com a vida. Se os signos de Ar são os grandes intelectuais, os de Fogo são os grandes o que? Alguém sabe?

— Idealizadores! — respondeu Renata

— Muuuuuuuuito bem, linda! Exatamente, os grandes idealizadores. Muitas vezes, são aquelas pessoas que vão na frente, até mesmo acima do normal e à frente do seu tempo. Eles têm uma chama divina que brilha na sua mente, ou no seu coração. E quando digo "eles", não me refiro a apenas arianos, leoninos ou sagitarianos; é importante que vocês tenham em mente que, mesmo que seu Sol não esteja num signo de outro elemento, é possível que você tenha uma aglomeração planetária ou ascendente num signo de Fogo. Então, essa fagulha divina traz as grandes ideias revolucionárias. É o Fogo que traz o diferencial, que sai do mesmismo e traz algo totalmente fora do normal e do habitual. É o _fiat lux_. Uma máquina soma, um mais um, são dois, e por aí vai; mas só o ser humano é capaz de compreender, de sair da aritmética e levar para a álgebra. Assim também são os signos de Fogo, que trabalham com a álgebra da Existência, que compreendem uma transcendência além daquilo que é de concreto e objetivo até então. Em outras palavras, o Fogo, de todos os elementos, é o mais capacitado de se dizer filho de Deus. É esse Fogo que te habilita a participar ativamente da grande obra divina em prol da evolução da humanidade. Esse é o seu diferencial, não importa de que signo você é, você tem Fogo dentro de você, cabe a você apenas descobrir esse Fogo e saber usá-lo.

— Que massa... — murmurou Davi

— É, deu a entender que é mesmo o melhor entre os elementos. — concordou Klaus

— Mas, por causa dos módulos, também serão três Fogos diferentes, certo? — perguntei

— Precisamente. — disse o instrutor, retomando a explicação — O Fogo Cardinal, aquele que toma a iniciativa, é o primeiro signo, Áries. É aquele que vai na frente, que abre o peito e se oferece à novidade, e muitas vezes acaba sendo usado como bode expiatório por causa disso. Ele é muito inocente.

— Como é!? — exclamou Luigi, pois, àquela hora, todos já começavam a fazer comentários maldosos devido à curiosíssima informação

— Sim, rapaz, Áries é inocente. Ele compra um peixe sem muito questionamento, tanto é que todas as pessoas de Áries são muito crianças, são muito puras, até quando se tornam adultas ou envelhecem, elas acreditam facilmente nas coisas, e não estou colocando isso como uma característica ruim. Vocês, arianos, se entusiasmam, e gostam quando todos que estão próximos se entusiasmem também. Vocês percebem a verdade por trás daquele peixe que foi comprado, uma verdade que pode ser boa para todos, porque o Fogo aquece indistintamente a quem estiver à sua volta. Se alguém se afastar, tudo bem, isso é problema de quem se afastou, ele que vai perder a luz e o calor de vida que o Fogo propicia. Foi o que eu quis dizer, o Carneiro é a criança divina.

— Legal... — Luigi admitiu — Nunca tinha pensado dessa forma.

— E você _pensa_ de alguma forma? — insinuei

Ele levantou de supetão.

— Qual é, Libra relaxado!?

— Brincadeira, cara...

— Hehe...bom, temos também o Fogo Fixo, que é o meu signo, Leão. — prosseguiu Leo — Aquele que pega essa verdade, essa ideia, essa vida, e a mantém de alguma forma. O Leão é o signo do amor.

— Quêeeee!? — exclamou o coro feminino

— Sim, senhoritas. Alguns signos, como Peixes e Libra, são vez ou outra chamados de signos do amor, mas o signo que, por essência, é o signo do amor, é Leão. O amor que une e que funde as almas gêmeas, que iguala todas as coisas, que unifica, que rompe barreiras, que queima, mas sem doer, sem machucar...que busca essa fusão entre dois seres espiritualmente. É preciso vibrar espiritualmente, seu Fogo precisa estar vibrando, pois não adianta você procurar a sua alma gêmea, se você não achou a si mesmo. É preciso ter noção de qual é a sua realidade, quem é você, e é a luz do seu Fogo interior que vai te dar esse conhecimento. E o que o Leão vive ressaltando? _Quais são as minhas características? Quem sou eu? Quais são as minhas habilidades?_

— Ou seja, eles literalmente se _acham_! — exclamou Davi, em mais uma de suas observações inusitadas

— Ahahahahaha, sim, rapaz, sim. — disse Leo — É por isso que o Leão, assim como os outros dois do mesmo elemento, são ótimos líderes naturais, porque eles têm um mínimo de auto conhecimento, eles sabem o mínimo sobre o que são capazes de fazer, isso é natural do Fogo, pois os outros elementos precisam correr atrás, eles precisam buscar o Fogo que existem dentro deles para conseguir esse auto conhecimento, okay?

A classe assentiu.

— E, finalmente, o Fogo Mutável, Sagitário. O Fogo transcendental, o Fogo da vela, que busca a perfeição. É também o Fogo da oração, que compreende que a vida vai muito mais além de mim, de vocês, de hoje, de tudo o que existe. Existe uma razão superior à qual o Sagitário busca. Então, é um signo de religiosidade sim, mas diferente da religiosidade mística de Peixes. Sagitário, sendo Fogo, ele tem luz, ele busca o conhecimento, as leis cósmicas e transcendentais. Ele é o grande filósofo do Zodíaco, mas, quando ele não desenvolve essa busca filosofal da compreensão da vida, ele simplesmente será aquele que busca a felicidade. Então, os sagitarianos gostam muito de ajudar, de ver um sorriso, um brilho nos olhos das outras pessoas, eles gostam de levar vida e saúde ao próximo. Sagitário rege os padres; rege também o Ensino Superior; rege a Justiça numa instância superior, se Libra é o advogado, Sagitário é o juiz; e, principalmente, Sagitário rege a Medicina. Sagitário representa a saúde, seja ela física, mental ou emocional. Então não é unicamente o médico, mas também o psicólogo ou, muitas vezes, o religioso. Dúvidas?

— Da minha parte, não. Queria que algumas pessoas ouvissem isso.— disse Davi, feliz com a descrição de seu signo, e provavelmente referindo-se a Lorena — Mandou ver!

— Ah, é verdade, não sei se ficaram sabendo, mas a competição desta tarde será outra luta entre Detentores. — disse Leo

— Quem contra quem? — perguntamos, ao mesmo tempo, eu, Luigi e mais alguns alunos

— Câncer contra Aquário. — ele disse, e depois suspirou — Fiquei sabendo que meu dormitório foi humilhado no sábado porque não temos mais um Detentor...que falta que Cynthia nos faz...

— Cynthia era a antiga Detentora de Leão? — perguntei, lembrando que Wellington mencionara uma garota Detentora de lá

— Sim, mas ela...bem, ela se mudou para longe. E, agora, é Câncer que está com azar, pois terão de mandar um aluno normal para enfrentar o Detentor de Aquário, o Thales.

— Pobre coitado...quem será esse, hein? — indagou Luigi

Nesse momento, Klaus ergueu a mão, e prontamente respondeu à pergunta, deixando-nos completamente perplexos.

— Eu.


	20. Competição! Klaus vs Thales

Quando Klaus nos surpreendeu dizendo que era ele o escolhido para enfrentar Thales na competição, é claro que eu queria protestar, mesmo entendendo suas motivações.

Eu o procurei imediatamente, assim que as aulas da manhã se encerraram.

— O que você pretende com isso?

— Preciso fazer isso, Lino. — ele retrucou — Só assim terei certeza absoluta de que eu perdi pra sempre ou... se ainda há como trazê-lo de volta.

— Não sei do que está falando, e nem me interessa. — disse Luigi, aproximando-se de nós pelo corredor — Mas as competições de Detentores são sempre disputas de luta. Vocês deveriam, ao menos, mandar um dos veteranos. Os Detentores são fortes, eles treinam suas habilidades em algum lugar secreto.

— Você sabia disso? — perguntei, surpreso

— Não sou tão ingênuo quanto pensa, Libra relaxado.

— Seja como for, eu quero fazer isso. — insistiu Klaus — Expliquei rapidamente a situação lá no meu dormitório e todos acabaram concordando.

O que mais me preocupava nessa situação eram as suspeitas que eu tinha a respeito de Sabrina, a namorada de Thales, mas, por outro lado, achava que faria o mesmo que Klaus se estivesse em seu lugar.

Luigi pôs-se na frente de Klaus e disse para ele tentar se defender, enquanto erguia lentamente a mão esquerda espalmada em sua direção. Klaus fez menção de se proteger, mas Luigi rapidamente o surpreendeu com um tapinha na cabeça, com a outra mão.

— É, emo...vai precisar de sorte.

A competição estava marcada para o fim da tarde e, até lá, estivemos no lago, onde Luigi ficou o tempo todo ensinando vários golpes mortais e outras técnicas de luta a Klaus, embora eu tivesse minhas dúvidas se ele realmente aprendera alguma coisa.

Apesar de parecer crueldade da minha parte, eu o deixei sozinho com Luigi e retornei ao dormitório para falar com Diego.

— Eu não vou. Diga ao Klaus que desejo muito boa sorte. — ele disse

— Mas Diego...

— Estarei de quarentena até acabar o bendito prazo que os piscianos deram pra eu tirar estas porcarias!

Eu retruquei.

— Por que você simplesmente não tira isso agora?

— E correr o risco de ter anos e anos de azar por causa deles?

Achei melhor não discutir e voltei para o lago. Wellington, que estava nas proximidades do dormitório, já sabia que Klaus participaria e me acompanhou até lá.

— Ultimamente, tenho ouvido umas coisas estranhas sobre Thales, do dormitório de Aquário. Se ao menos Júpiter estivesse numa casa favorável a esse tipo de coisa, seu amigo poderia se dar bem. — ele disse — Ele sempre foi um dos caras mais queridos daqui.

Lembrei ter visto, outro dia, o resultado de uma enquete publicada por Jeff onde Thales e Wellington, fazendo jus a seus signos, disputavam lado a lado sobre quem era o aluno mais popular da Stellazio.

Seguimos para a arena por volta das cinco da tarde. Klaus tentava disfarçar, mas estava bem claro que ele estava apreensivo. Acabei decidindo que, ao primeiro sinal de algo estranho em Thales ou Sabrina, pediria a Wellington para interceder.

Descemos pelas escadarias da caverna e, dessa vez, nos deparamos com uma arena quadricular muito larga e pintada com várias cores, e também havia um grande lustre no teto. O dormitório de Aquário estava em peso lá. Aquiles, o instrutor, acenou para a gente quando nos viu. Ele estava vestido de forma estranha como sempre, agora trajando um uniforme de astronauta e um aquário na cabeça. Thales, usando a armadura de proteção, estava sentado de braços cruzados num canto e, quando viu Klaus vestindo a dele, pareceu levemente transtornado, mas logo se recompôs. Como imaginei, Sabrina estava lá, embora não tivesse o mesmo olhar amedrontador de quando lutara com o Zodiac-Man. Não vi Candy e achei normal, pois ela não deveria ser o tipo de pessoa que apreciava competições. Samuel, contudo, estava ao lado do diretor Ofélio, como sempre.

Libânio apareceu e chamou Wellington num canto, enquanto Luigi e eu permanecíamos ao lado de Klaus. Renata também apareceu e lhe deu um abraço aflito.

— Espero que saiba o que está fazendo...

— Sei sim. — garantiu Klaus, depois virando para nós — Obrigado também pelo apoio, Lino. E você também Luigi, valeu.

— Você é um emo de coragem, só tente não choramingar muito.

Klaus sorriu e depois o diretor começou a falar.

— Boa tarde, queridos alunos! Daremos início agora à terceira competição do mês, entre os dormitórios de Câncer e Aquário. Novamente, a categoria é _Detentores_ e, sendo assim, o competidos de Câncer terá o direito de portar um escudo, que é sua arma correspondente. Na competição de hoje, elevaremos essa arena assim que os competidores subirem, onde deverão se enfrentar para tentar derrubar o oponente no chão. Entretanto, o lustre acima mudará de cor durante a luta, de forma que os competidores terão de ficar na área correspondente à cor mostrada, pois todas as demais voltarão para o chão. Se algum dos dois não conseguir se manter lá em cima por conta disso, perderá automaticamente.

Parecia simples, mas não era, pensei.

A mando de Samuel, Klaus e Thales entraram na arena que começou a se elevar lentamente, enquanto as torcidas gritavam. Klaus carregava um escudo prateado que lhe foi entregue preso ao pulso e Thales estava com os seus sais. Assim como Renata, eu também comecei a me afligir aos poucos.

— O que você acha, Luigi? — perguntei — Klaus tem chances?

— Se ele gosta de usar truquinhos que nem você, talvez... — ele respondeu com um sorrisinho forçado

Samuel tocou seu apito e a competição teve início. A partir daqui, devo dizer que não sei ao certo o que um disse para o outro, então coloco apenas o que imaginei que fosse, baseando-me nas poucas palavras que conseguia ouvir.

Thales avançou contra Klaus sem hesitar e tentou golpeá-lo com o cabo dos sais, mas ele se defendeu com o escudo. Em seguida, Klaus, de alguma forma, conseguiu desviar duma rasteira que o outro lhe aplicara, e a luz do lustre ficou amarela, obrigando-o a correr até a outra ponta, onde a arena era dessa cor, enquanto as outras partes coloridas desciam lentamente. Achei aquilo ótimo, pois talvez Thales não tivesse tempo de chegar lá e Klaus poderia empurrá-lo com o escudo quando ele tentasse pular, mas o cara foi rápido e chegou quase ao mesmo tempo que Klaus.

— Vou acabar com isso bem rápido, ok? — disse Thales, erguendo a ponta de um sai

Klaus o desafiou.

— Se acha que é tão fácil, pode vir!

Ele o atacou, mas Klaus voltou a bloquear.

— Seus olhos agora estão sempre vermelhos... — disse Klaus — Isso é por causa das porcarias que você anda fumando, não é?

Thales começou a rir.

— Você fala demais como sempre.

— Foi ela, não foi!? Foi ela quem fez você viciar em drogas, a Sab...

— Cala a boca!

Thales lhe deu um soco que o jogou na plataforma de trás, de cor branca, e isso, de certo modo, foi um golpe de sorte para Klaus, pois a luz tornara-se branca e as demais plataformas, que já haviam subido, começaram a descer novamente.

O aquariano atravessou calmamente até a plataforma branca, em seguida pondo um pé sobre o corpo de Klaus.

— Eu tinha dó de você, por isso ficava te aturando, mas cansei. Cansei de ouvir seus chiliques e de aguentar você fazendo tempestades em copos d`água por qualquer coisa.

— Mentira... — disse Klaus

Agora ele começou a rir mais alto.

— É o que você acha? Bom, que pena.

— Pode ser que _agora_ você seja isso. Mas antes...antes não era assim.

A luz mudou para verde e Klaus aproveitou a distração de Thales para acertá-lo na perna com a lateral do escudo, bem abaixo do protetor que usava no joelho.

— Argh! Seu imbecil!

Klaus levantou o mais rápido que pôde e tentou ir para a plataforma ao lado.

— Não, idiota! — gritou Luigi — Derrube-o agora e você ganha!

Thales arremessou com força os dois sais virados ao contrário, e o impacto foi o bastante para fazer Klaus cambalear e cair de joelhos, enquanto a plataforma continuava a descer lentamente. Thales correu até a plataforma verde ignorando Klaus, mas este conseguiu agarrar-se a ela com as pontas dos dedos e, pouco depois, a plataforma branca já estava no chão.

— É, velho amigo, foi divertido mas já chega. — disse Thales, que agora começava a pisotear os dedos de Klaus para obrigá-lo a se soltar

— Klaus! — exclamei

— Vai, canceriano, recomponha-se! — berrou Samuel

— Klaus, já chega! — gritou Renata, cada vez mais angustiada

— Thales! — disse Klaus, esforçando-se ao máximo para manter-se ali — Eu...eu já consegui a resposta que eu queria, ou melhor...já consegui a resposta que eu _não_ queria...parabéns pela vitória cara, e boa sorte nessa vida...

Ele, por fim, largou a plataforma e caiu de costas no chão. Samuel apitou e, como sempre, lamentou pela disputa não ter durado mais tempo.

Corri para ajudá-lo, sendo seguido por Renata e Luigi, que vinha a passos mais lentos. Thales não esperou a plataforma descer e pulou lá de cima, indo de encontro a seus colegas e Sabrina. O diretor começou a parabenizar o Detentor de Aquário pela vitória, e Wellington e Libânio também aproximaram-se de nós juntamente com os colegas de dormitório de Klaus.

— De certa forma, me sinto aliviado... — ouvi Wellington dizer

— Você está bem, Klaus? — perguntei

— Sim...sim, acho que tô bem. — ele disse,

Pude notar uma lágrima tímida formando-se em seus olhos e sabia que não era devido à dor que pudesse estar sentindo no corpo, e sim pela perda definitiva de alguém precioso. Olhei rapidamente para Libânio, que também olhava para mim, e depois virei para onde estavam Thales e Sabrina. Fiz questão de encará-la por um tempo, dizendo em silêncio que o que quer que ela estivesse fazendo não ficaria impune.

Luigi e Wellington ajudaram Klaus a se levantar e começamos a nos afastar dali. O máximo que pude me lembrar foi de quando estávamos já na saída da caverna, rumo ao dormitório de Câncer e, subitamente, a minha vista começou a girar e senti dor de cabeça, caindo no chão.

— Lino!

— O que aconteceu!?

Assim como da outra vez, ainda pude ouvir as vozes me chamando, mas era inútil. Eu, uma vez mais, havia sido tragado por aquelas misteriosas visões.


	21. A Guerreira Derrotada

Exatamente como da outra vez, eu tive a impressão de estar flutuando sobre um cenário amarelado.

Um casal de jovens andava por uma calçada e, de onde estava, pude ver que o rapaz era Tiago, embora parecesse um pouco mais novo, sem falar que ele estava muito sorridente, o que o tornava bem diferente do Tiago que eu conhecia. Eu não conhecia a garota. Tinha a pele bronzeada e os cabelos eram escuros e muito compridos, além de um sorriso radiante.

— Amanhã iremos para a Stellazio e será seu primeiro dia como o poderoso Detentor de Áries! — ela exclamou — Amor, estou muito orgulhosa de você.

— Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer. — disse Tiago — Pegaria mal alguém como você namorar um aluno comum.

— Não diga bobagens. — retrucou a garota — Um Detentor de Áries tem tudo para ser o Número Um. Logo, logo eu é que não estarei mais à sua altura.

Ele sorriu e a beijou no rosto.

— Mas você é especial, Cynthia. É uma predestinada, e por mais que seja uma boa guerreira, ainda assim estarei ao seu lado pra protegê-la.

Cynthia...então aquela garota era a antiga Detentora de Leão, que fora embora da cidade. Nunca pensei que pudesse ter namorado Tiago e, de algum modo, até me sentia como um intruso ali, mas eu não podia controlar essas estranhas visões.

Ela parou de andar, forçando Tiago a fazer o mesmo.

— É isso que mais temo. — disse Cynthia, baixando o olhar — Você pode acabar se ferindo por minha causa.

— Ei, eu sou um Detentor agora! — exclamou o jovem Tiago entusiasmado — Nada, nem ninguém poderá nos fazer mal.

Cynthia assentiu e os dois continuaram caminhando até parar em frente a uma casa, onde tocaram a campainha. Em poucos segundos, um garoto apareceu, abrindo o portão e pedindo para que entrassem. Era Wellington, também mais jovem, mas com o mesmo jeito brincalhão. Depois de cumprimentar Cynthia, foi até Tiago e bagunçou seus cabelos.

— E aí, senhor Detentor? Pronto pros treinamentos? Não vou pegar leve com você hein.

— Eu é que digo isso! — retrucou Tiago

— Ora, mas nós estamos bastante confiantes hoje...

— Ahahahaha.

— Foi mal não ter passado na sua casa ontem. — desculpou-se Wellington — Se você não morasse do outro lado da cidade, eu já teria ido conhecer minha outra mãe e meu irmãozinho menor.

— Você é um mão-de-vaca preguiçoso... — disse Tiago — Quem mandou ter ascendente em Touro?

Os três continuaram conversando e rindo bastante por mais alguns minutos antes da imagem desaparecer, e me certifiquei que eles realmente eram grandes amigos. Não entendia por que Tiago e Wellington estavam tão distantes um do outro ultimamente, apesar de Wellington sempre elogiar Tiago e falar dele como se tudo estivesse bem.

O que eu não sabia era que estava prestes a começar a compreender tudo assim que as próximas imagens se formaram.

Era noite e eu parecia estar numa estrada mal iluminada. De repente, três vultos apareceram e correram para o meio do matagal, gritando bastante.

— Ainda está atrás de nós!? — ouvi a voz de Wellington exclamar

— Por que estamos fugindo, Wellington!? — indagou Tiago, que pude ver que corria ao lado de Cynthia — Somos três Detentores, podemos acabar com isso!

— Não é assim, Tiago! — vociferou Wellington — Já disse pra não cometer nenhuma loucura!

— Está atrás de mim! — exclamou Cynthia — Vocês deviam...

— Tá tudo bem! — Tiago a interrompeu — Vá com o Wellington; eu mesmo cuido disso!

— Tiago, não!

Tiago virou, ignorando os avisos de Wellington e agitou rapidamente as mãos, fazendo-as se cobrirem com um par de luvas douradas que surgiram...do nada! A luva esquerda era reforçada com um soco inglês e a direita tinha três lâminas em forma de uma garra de pantera.

— O que foi, está com medo!? — gritou Tiago, desafiando o que quer que os perseguisse mais atrás

A criatura aproximou-se pouco a pouco. Eu já podia vê-la com mais clareza e era como um felino pardo com uns dois metros de altura, que aproximava-se de Tiago a passos lentos e silenciosos. Como esperado, havia cerca de sete ou oito pontos brilhantes pelo seu corpo, além de olhos vermelhos assustadores.

Tiago, no entanto, não quis esperar por ele e investiu, pronto para perfurar seus pontos luminosos.

— Aaaahh!

Inesperadamente, o monstro saltou sobre Tiago e correu na direção de Cynthia e Wellington.

— Maldito! — exclamou Tiago — Cynthia!

Wellington, que já tinha em mãos uma arma, uma espada prateada reluzente, colocou-se na frente e recebeu a criatura com um corte no pescoço e outro, mais rápido, na pata esquerda.

— Cynthia, afaste-se! — ele ordenou

No entanto, Cynthia não parecia disposta a simplesmente e recuar e partira de encontro ao monstro com uma lança dourada, perfurando um de seus olhos e fazendo-o rugir e saltar de um lado para o outro, em agonia.

— Já chega Cynthia! — exclamou Wellington novamente — O _Lynx_ ainda tem cinco estrelas e virá atrás de você mesmo que destruamos sua visão!

— Acontece que nós não vamos dar essa chance a ele! — retrucou Tiago, saltando sobre o dorso do lince e perfurando dois pontos brilhantes

O monstro acabou atirando-o para o chão ao se contorcer freneticamente, mas o ariano começou a rir da situação.

— Nós o acuamos! Veja só Wellington, essa vai ser minha primeira conquista! Deixe tudo por minha conta.

— Vá com calma, Tiago!

Cynthia preparou-se para atacá-lo outra vez, mas _Lynx_ a golpeou com a pata, arremessando sua lança para longe e, em seguida, investiu contra Tiago que chamara sua atenção para evitar que ele a atacasse. O monstro saiu correndo contra ele, e Tiago esperou para desviar no último instante, e, reunindo o restante de suas forças, cravou suas garras em outro ponto na sua pata traseira. Porém, teve dificuldades para retirá-la do corpo do monstro

— Droga...sai!

Num movimento brusco e veloz, o monstro virou-se e o lançou de encontro a uma árvore não muito longe de onde estava Cynthia, deixando-o semi-inconsciente com a pancada. Sua luva permaneceu cravada no corpo da criatura. Wellington e Sabrina correram para ajudá-lo.

— Tiago!

Coberto de fúria, o enorme lince agora avançava ameaçadoramente contra Tiago, que gemia de dor por causa do impacto. Desesperado, Wellington atirou sua espada contra o monstro, e ele até conseguiu acertar mais um ponto brilhante, mas, infelizmente, serviu apenas para retardá-lo, pois o monstrengo ainda tinha uma última estrela brilhando.

Numa atitude um pouco tola da minha parte, eu também gritei para que alguém o salvasse, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era só um flash back e que Tiago estava são e salvo.

Então, aconteceu. _Lynx_ saltou sobre Tiago, com a garra direita em posição para retalhá-lo, e Cynthia colocou-se na frente, sendo atingida em seu lugar.

Paralisado, não só pela dor, mas agora também pelo que via, Tiago conseguiu apenas sussurrar.

— Cyn...Cynthia...

O corpo ensanguentado da leonina desabou sobre o dele. Wellington, alguns metros atrás, também estava em choque.

— ...desgraçado!

Mas antes mesmo de pegar sua espada que caíra no chão para revidar, o lince saiu correndo rapidamente pelo matagal e desapareceu na escuridão da noite.

Wellington correu para junto dos dois enquanto a imagem começava a desaparecer. Antes de ela sumir por completo, contudo, pude perceber uma coisa; não era com o monstro que Wellington estava furioso, e sim com Tiago.

_Então era isso_, pensei. Cynthia estava morta, e decidiram encobrir a sua morte na Stellazio dizendo que ela viajara. Mas, pelo que vi, era Wellington quem havia se enfurecido com Tiago, embora na atualidade parecesse ser o contrário...aquilo não fazia sentido para mim.

Mais uma vez, a cena mudou de ambiente, mas o que eu via agora certamente não era um flash back. Vi Thales e Sabrina em algum lugar mal-iluminado, provavelmente no meio do bosque. Os dois pareciam estar discutindo.

— Podia ter acabado com aquilo mais rápido. — disse Sabrina

— Desculpe amor... — disse Thales, tentando abraçá-la, mas ela o evitou — Pensei em te dar o máximo de tempo possível pra tentar descobrir se o Klaus era o cara e...

— Já disse várias vezes que não é ele! — retrucou Sabrina — Já tive tempo de sobra para uma possível inspeção nele.

Thales baixou os olhos.

— Foi mal...

— Deixe pra lá. — ela disse, logo recobrando a serenidade — De qualquer forma, quem quer que seja, aparecerá ainda esta noite, pois o chefe não quer esperar mais.

— E quanto à sagitariana? — indagou Thales

— Não vou mais discutir com aquele idiota do Alex. — respondeu Sabrina — Ele teve sorte que esse novo predestinado apareceu, senão sua querida amiguinha já estaria em nossas mãos.

Sabrina caminhou para uma área mais escura onde ouvi um ruído abissal e familiar. Aquilo foi o suficiente para me deixar em estado de alerta, mas a preocupação aumentou ainda mais quando vi um par de olhos vermelhos enormes bem atrás dela.

— Será uma noite memorável nessa escola... — ela murmurou, acariciando o que quer que estivesse se escondendo nas sombras enquanto a imagem começava a se desfazer pouco a pouco

— Ah!

Acordei subitamente e me vi dentro do meu quarto. Diego e Luigi estavam lá e vieram até mimas pressas.

— Você tá bem!? — perguntou Diego — Aconteceu aquilo de novo?

— Eu tenho que ir! — exclamei e tentei forçar passagem entre eles, mas Luigi me deteve

— Ei, quer explicar o que tá acontecendo aqui!? — indagou

— Sabrina vai soltar um monstro na escola! — exclamei, tentando me desvencilhar

Luigi começou a rir.

— Deve ter batido a cabeça quando caiu.

Diego, por outro lado, virou para ele com uma expressão séria.

— Tá legal, vamos...vamos avisar os outros.

— Não! — retruquei, nervoso e debilitado com aquilo — Não tenho certeza mas acho que...acho que...ela quer matar alguém. Eu preciso impedir!

Aproveitei que Luigi havia me soltado quando riu e saí correndo sem esperar mais nada, mas ainda os ouvi dizer:

— E agora!? — perguntou Luigi

— Vá com ele! — disse Diego — Vou procurar Wellington!


	22. Predestinado Parte I

Luigi e eu corríamos ofegantes pelo bosque. Já era noite, o que dificultava nossa visão e, algumas vezes, eu parava sem mais nem menos e corria em outra direção, o que o tirava do sério.

— Quer abrir essa boca e contar logo o que tá acontecendo aqui!?

— Se eu contasse, você não acreditaria, então prefiro esperar até que veja com seus próprios olhos.

— Mas eu quero saber agora! — ele retrucou — Que doideira é essa de monstros?

— As constelações estão se transformando em monstros. — eu disse — É pra isso que os Detentores treinam.

Ele começou a rir novamente.

— Cara, é o seguinte, melhor você voltar pro dormitório e descansar um pouco...

Eu parei outra vez.

— Luigi, é verdade. Olha...acabei de dizer que queria que você visse mas, pensando bem, é melhor você ir embora daqui.

— ...ok, eu acredito.

— Sério?

— Não tá com cara de quem tá mentindo. — ele disse aquilo com uma expressão séria mas depois sorriu — Lembra do que o Leo disse? Eu acredito nas coisas com muita facilidade.

— Então acredite também no meu conselho de que é melhor você ir embora. — eu disse, e voltei a correr em outra direção, agora para a nossa direita, mas ele continuou me seguindo

— Nem pensar! Se houver monstros por aí, essas serão as melhores férias da minha vida! E, se não, pelo menos vou poder gozar da sua cara pelo resto do mês. As duas possibilidades são impagáveis, não tenho nada a perder...fora que pode precisar de alguma ajuda.

— Hehe...obrigado.

— Mas isso não faz o menor sentido.

— E acha que faz pra mim? — retruquei

— Outra coisa, como sabe pra que lado devemos ir?

A pergunta me deixou pensativo. Eu estava correndo e mudando de direção havia já alguns minutos, mas sequer parei para analisar isso.

— Não sei dizer... — respondi — Eu...eu apenas _sei_ que é por aqui.

— Você é a pessoa mais esquisita que já vi.

O bosque ficava mais e mais denso e escuro à medida que avançávamos.

— Estamos chegando! — eu disse

— Já era hora...

Num certo ponto, parei de correr e fiz um sinal para que Luigi não fizesse barulho e me acompanhasse. Rastejamos o mais silenciosamente possível para trás duns arbustos e vimos Sabrina e Thales conversando numa clareira mais à frente, exatamente como na visão.

De repente, ouvimos um ruído medonho. Um imenso rugido e o som de correntes se debatendo.

— Ei, garoto, calma, já vamos soltá-lo. — disse Sabrina, em direção a algo mais ao fundo

Os rugidos continuavam e Sabrina agora discutia com a coisa, ordenando que a obedecesse.

— Ele está nervoso demais, não é melhor soltá-lo logo? — sugeriu Thales

— Temos de esperar a permissão. — retrucou Sabrina, que tinha um telefone celular numa das mãos.

Virei para Luigi, que me encarou com olhos bem abertos e uma cara de espanto. Ele não parecia estar com medo, apenas muito surpreso. Fez um gesto com a cabeça, perguntando se deveríamos ir, mas fiz outro sinal para que esperássemos.

Ao contrário dele, eu sim devia estar com medo, pois me veio um súbito frio no estômago e começava a suar. Eu já lutara contra um daqueles monstros antes, mas na ocasião em questão estava acompanhado por um Detentor. Por mais que Luigi fosse forte e corajoso, ainda éramos apenas dois alunos comuns e, o pior, desarmados. Sem contar que o monstro não seria nosso único inimigo, pois Sabrina e Thales, dois Detentores, também estavam ali. A única coisa que poderia fazer naquela hora era rezar para que a tal permissão de Sabrina demorasse tempo suficiente para que Diego, Wellington e os outros nos encontrassem. Se Wellington e Tiago fossem como Thales ou Nirvan, eles certamente sentiriam a presença da coisa e chegariam até ali. Essa era minha esperança.

Entretanto, para meu azar, o celular de Sabrina começou a tocar e, devido aos ruídos da criatura, ela afastou-se um pouco para atender, mas, como falava em voz alta, ainda pudemos ouvi-la.

— Pronto...ah, até que enfim, pois não aguentava mais, ele começou a se agitar...é, se agitar, está aqui tentando se livrar das correntes...ok, vamos soltá-lo...até mais.

Thales pareceu aliviado com o que ouvira e preparou-se para romper as correntes e libertar a criatura.

— Vamos agora. — sussurrou Luigi

Chacoalhei a cabeça a fim de espantar o medo e tentei parecer firme, mas não sei se surtiu efeito.

— Certo...mas o mais importante é ganhar tempo.

— Eu sei disso. — ele retrucou e, enfim, nós avançamos para a clareira.

— Pare! — gritei, no momento em que o Detentor de Aquário fez menção de romper as correntes com os sais

— Ora, o que temos aqui... — murmurou Sabrina — Intrusos.

— Não podem soltar essa coisa na escola. — continuei, pensando em alguma forma de entretê-los o máximo possível — Como vocês conseguem controlar essa constelação?

— A pergunta mais importante é como _você_ sabe disso, garotinho. — retrucou Sabrina, agora um pouco mais pasma

Eu sorri e comecei a falar mais devagar.

— Bom, eu sei de muitas coisas...e sei que é uma constelação porque aquele outro que o Thales derrotou, _Chamaeleon_, se não me engano, também era, não é verdade? Pelo menos foi isso que ele contou ao Klaus.

Sabrina fuzilou Thales com os olhos.

— Você contou pro Klaus sobre isso!?

— Sei que errei, mas não posso voltar no tempo, posso? — ele retrucou, dando de ombros, e também parecia um pouco nervoso

— Não o culpe. — continuei — Ele só contou porque, na época, os dois eram grandes amigos. E ainda seriam, se você não tivesse interferido.

— Ai...eu realmente odeio esse meu inferno astral. — ela disse em tom jocoso e olhando para Thales

— Respondam! Como vocês controlam...ahm...isso aí? — indagou Luigi, apontando para o monstrengo oculto nas sombras

— Acham que vamos dar satisfações a vocês? — retrucou Sabrina

— Posso resolver isso? — perguntou Thales, girando os sais em suas mãos

— É, mate-os. — respondeu a escorpiana, virando para o outro lado — Eu libertarei esse aqui antes que ele se aborreça.

Pronto. Agora não havia como detê-los por mais tempo. A minha cabeça estava a mil naquela hora. Acho até que já havia jogado tudo pro alto e, depois de gritar para que Luigi fugisse dali, saí correndo na direção de Sabrina.

— Espera!

Mas Thales não teve problemas para me parar e, depois de me derrubar no chão, me puxou pelos cabelos e pôs a ponta de um sai ao meu pescoço.

— Nada pessoal parceiro, mas parece que você sabe um pouco demais.

— Ei, cara!

Quando o aquariano ia virar, foi surpreendido por um belo soco vindo de Luigi que não só o derrubou, como o fez também largar os sais.

— Vá impedir a bela e a fera. — Luigi me disse

— Tem pressa até pra morrer, carneirinho indefeso? — retrucou Thales, levantando

— Indefeso? — ironizou Luigi — Acho que vou dar um pouquinho mais de trabalho que o seu amiguinho emo.

Eu já voltara a correr e via que Sabrina já havia cortado uma das correntes presas a uma rocha e preparava-se para fazer o mesmo com a outra.

— Sabrina, pare!

— Desculpe desapontá-lo, benzinho.

Assim que cheguei mais perto, ela lançou seu nunchaku, cujas correntes, de repente, se esticaram e me prenderam pelo pescoço, obrigando-me a cair de joelhos.

Atrás de mim, Luigi e Thales se atracavam feito loucos e Sabrina, com um sorriso de vitória, preparou-se para soltar a corrente com a mão livre, mas fora impedida por um grito que ecoou pelo outro lado do bosque.

— Já basta!

Esforcei-me para conseguir olhar naquela direção e vi Diego, Wellington, Libânio e também Jeff, correndo até nós.

— Sabrina e Thales. — disse Libânio, e notei que ele segurava uma espada, assim como Wellington — Enfim pegamos vocês em flagrante! Seus títulos de Detentores serão confiscados, mas, antes, vocês contarão tudo a respeito disso.

Ele apontava para a criatura, que não parava de rugir nem por um minuto sequer. Wellington foi ajudar Luigi a render Thales e Jeff, para variar, filmava tudo com uma câmera que devia ser nova.

Sabrina havia me soltado mas, entretanto, não parecia nem um pouco abalada e voltou a sorrir.

— Danem-se seus ridículos títulos! Mas este ser percorrerá cada metro quadrado da Stellazio até encontrar o seu alvo.

Ela disse isso e, por fim, rompeu a corrente, fazendo a criatura se libertar.

— Não! — exclamou Libânio — Wellington! Precisamos segurar esse monstro aqui!

Naquele momento, tivemos duas surpresas. Primeiro, o monstro era nada menos que _Lynx_, o mesmo que eu vira na visão e, quando aproximou-se mais, vi também que já estava com suas oito estrelas restauradas.

— Não é possível... — disse Wellington, tão espantado com o que via quanto eu

— _Lyn_x, vá! — ordenou Sabrina — Vasculhe toda a escola!

Foi quando tivemos a segunda surpresa. O lince super crescido, que deveria marchar para os dormitórios, limitou-se a saltar de um lado para o outro, sempre parando para farejar o ar e, por fim, veio em minha direção. Comecei a correr até os meus amigos, mas o monstro apressou o passo, me perseguindo com voracidade, e seria questão de segundos até ele me alcançar.

O que sucedeu àquilo aconteceu muito rapidamente.

— Lino, pegue! — gritou Libânio, lançando para mim a espada que tinha em mãos

Me lembro de ter saltado e agarrado a espada e, assim que o fiz, um círculo de luz azul propagou-se ao meu redor, o que fez _Lynx_ conter-se por algum tempo, enquanto todos os outros, principalmente Sabrina, observavam sobressaltados.

O símbolo de Libra na minha camisa também parecia ter começado a brilhar mas, quando prestei mais atenção, vi que, na verdade, era o meu peito que brilhava com um símbolo desenhado naquela forma.

Libânio deu mais alguns passos à frente e falou, dirigindo-se a Sabrina e a Thales.

— Eis quem vocês tanto procuram. O novo Detentor predestinado, Lino Bittencourt, reencarnação de Halmarut, o Árbitro.


	23. Predestinado Parte II

De fato, aquela havia sido a noite em que minha vida mudou.

Não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo. Eu estava rodeado por aquela estranha luz azulada que também propagava do meu corpo, e segurando aquela espada, uma lâmina dourada bastante atrativa e com um adorno em forma de dragão em seu cabo; entretanto, o que mais chamava minha atenção nela era seu peso. Muito leve, era como se segurasse uma espadinha de plástico, ou talvez nem isso.

Além disso...Libânio me chamara de Detentor predestinado...aquilo não fazia sentido. Eu? Isso só poderia ser uma brincadeira, e não era o único com aquela opinião.

— Só pode ser uma brincadeira! — exclamou Sabrina, completamente pasma — Ele é o novo Detentor predestinado que vocês detectaram!?

— Maldita coincidência... — praguejou Thales, com desdém, após tentar inutilmente desvencilhar-se de Luigi e Wellington — Se soubéssemos, já estaríamos comemorando a essa hora...

— Isso é fantástico. — disse Wellington, com um brilho no olhar

Luigi sorria de um jeito meio desengonçado.

— Esse cara adora fazer isso com a gente.

Diego e Jeff, pouco mais atrás, também compartilhavam da mesma surpresa.

— Caramba, o Lino...isso é demais!

— Amanhã eu serei _dono_ daquele jornal! — exclamou o geminiano

— Libânio... — por fim, murmurei — O que foi que disse?...reencarnação?...

— Explicações depois! — ele retrucou — O mais importante agora é derrotar essa besta e prender os dois traidores.

Wellington e Luigi aproveitaram que o monstro continuava imóvel e forçaram Thales a circular pelo local até onde estava uma das correntes arrebentadas por Sabrina.

— Posso contar com você? — Wellington perguntou ao ariano, depois de amarrar Thales com a corrente

— Tranquilo.

Luigi conteve Thales enquanto Wellington aproximava-se com sua espada prateada.

— Por que, Sabrina? — ele perguntou — Acha que Cynthia ficaria feliz com isso?

— Já chega! — ela exclamou — Querem saber? Acho ótimo que seja esse aí! Tudo isso nos poupará um bom tempo. _Lynx_, acabe com ele!

O monstro pareceu ter voltado a si ao ouvir a voz da escorpiana e, quase ao mesmo tempo, a luz ao meu redor começou a enfraquecer, fazendo com que o simpático gatinho partisse para cima de mim de novo.

— Lino!

Desviei, mas ainda consegui acertar seu pescoço, apagando um dos pontos. Devido a seu peso quase inexistente, eu manejava a espada com tanta liberdade que até me entusiasmei a ponto de avançar contra _Lynx_ outra vez, mas Wellington foi mais rápido e, depois de atingir sua pata traseira, agarrou-se aos pelos da criatura para tentar subir em suas costas.

— Afaste-se!

Ele gritou aquilo olhando para mim com aflição, e imediatamente entendi o porquê. Wellington temia que eu acabasse agindo com precipitação e aquilo terminasse como na minha visão de Cynthia. E o pior era que eu tinha certeza de que teria agido assim se ele não tivesse me alertado.

Por outro lado, não queria simplesmente fugir para algum lugar seguro e deixar Wellington lutando sozinho. Ele acertara um terceiro ponto no lombo da criatura e eu aproveitei um momento de distração para acertar mais um na para dianteira, e recuei logo em seguida temendo uma virada súbita, como a que acertara Tiago.

Sabrina, que até então apenas assistia, voltou a agitar sua arma, fazendo a corrente se expandir, mas Luigi também devia ter notado, pois o vi de relance passando a corrente de Thales para Libânio.

Wellington foi derrubado pelo lince depois de desferir o quinto golpe e, quando fui ajudar, ouvi a voz de Sabrina.

— Não tão rápido, garotinho!

Ela havia lançado a corrente a uma velocidade incrível na altura do chão, para me imobilizar, mas Luigi me empurrou e foi pego no meu lugar.

— O que!? — replicou a Detentora, furiosa com a falha

— Olha, eu sempre quis ser acorrentado por uma escorpiana, mas não nesse tipo de situação...

— Esse imprudente do Luigi! — exclamou Libânio

— A gente também não pode fazer nada? — perguntou Diego

— Nem pensem nisso! — retrucou o instrutor

— Lino, fique um pouco atrás de mim e espere a hora certa. — disse Wellington, pondo-se a alguns passos à minha frente

Ele começou a andar para a esquerda, como se desse espaço para o lince me atacar e, quando o monstro veio novamente, voltou de repente e o acertou bem nos olhos.

— Isso é por Cynthia... — murmurou

Eu dei a volta e finquei minha espada no penúltimo ponto, mas, assim como acontecera a Tiago, também não conseguia retirá-la, e _Lynx_, bem nessa hora, começou a saltar de um lado para o outro, me carregando junto. Tentava me manter firme segurando o máximo que podia em seus pelos e na espada, mas acabei sendo derrubado.

Fui cair um pouco distante de onde os outros estavam. Wellington vinha correndo, exatamente como na visão.

— Não...outra vez, não!

Rastejei de encontro a uma rocha, enquanto o monstro me encarava com aqueles olhos vermelhos. Sabia que Wellington não chegaria a tempo e já me preparava para o pior.

Então, ele saltou contra mim, pronto para me perfurar com aquelas garras enormes, tal como havia feito com Cynthia. Porém, alguma coisa ou alguém passou por cima de mim, saltando de uma das árvores e, com uma destreza impressionante, acertou a criatura em pleno ar, caindo mais à frente, entre mim e Wellington.

Era Tiago. Ele tinha preso às mãos um par daquelas luvas de batalha idêntico ao anterior, exceto pelo fato de que esse tinha lâminas avermelhadas. À minha frente, _Lynx_ era um feixe de luz que se apagava mais e mais até sumir por completo,restando apenas a minha espada no chão.

— Era o ponto que faltava naquela vez. — murmurou Tiago

— Esse é o meu irmão! — ouvi Diego exclamar

— O-obrigado... — eu disse assim que percebi de fato o que acontecera

— Não há de que. — retrucou o ariano — Mas terá de vir buscar sua espada. Agora que a recebeu, só você poderá erguê-la.

Levantei lentamente e fui buscá-la. Tiago caminhou na direção de Sabrina.

— Obrigado pela ajuda. — disse Wellington, quando o ariano passou por ele

— Não perderia por nada a chance de acabar eu mesmo com _Lynx_. — e depois virou para a Detentora — Sabrina, já é hora de parar com isso. Deixe os predestinados em paz.

— Cale-se! — ela exclamou — Não tem direito algum de me dizer isso!

— Acha que não sei o que tem em mente? — continuou Tiago — Acha que _eu_ nunca tive isso em mente? Você está enganada Sabrina, completamente enganada...

— Basta Tiago! Não vou mais te escutar!

— Er... desculpa, mas, moça, será que já dá pra me soltar agora? — perguntou Luigi, ainda acorrentado pelo tornozelo

Sabrina recolheu sua corrente, mas apenas para lançá-la outra vez, agora prendendo-a à que estava com Libânio, amarrada a Thales.

— Por hoje, já chega! _Aquila_!

No mesmo instante, fomos surpreendidos por uma forte luz no céu que não tardou a tomar a forma duma ave gigantesca, cujo um simples bater de asas era comparável ao efeito dum vendaval. Como era de se esperar, também tinha pontos brilhantes pelo corpo.

— Pare! Não pode escapar! — exclamou Libânio

Sabrina riu e saltou, segurando na imensa pata da águia e deu ordem para que partisse de imediato.

— Sa-Sabrina, peraí...aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh... — exclamou Thales, provavelmente descontente por ser arrastado e depois puxado pelos ares através da corrente presa à namorada

Quando já haviam desaparecido de vista, Diego e os outros vieram até mim.

— Cara, e pensar que você era um Detentor predestinado esse tempo todo... — murmurou Diego

A novidade ainda me deixava sem palavras.

— ...nem sei o que dizer.

— É, mandou ver, relaxado. — disse Luigi

— Você também. Me salvou umas duas vezes, valeu...

— Realmente, também saiu-se muito bem Luigi. — disse Libânio — Mas precisa aprender a agir com mais cautela.

— Que acha, Tiago? — perguntou Wellington, passando o braço pelo meu ombro e fazendo o mesmo com Luigi — Dois jovens promissores para o futuro, não?

— Não duvido, mas precisam ter em mente que o começo é a pior parte. — retrucou o Detentor de Áries, e em seguida afastou-se

— Tiago, espere. — disse Libânio — Foi uma pena eles terem escapado, mas afinal, o que Sabrina pretende?

— Instrutor, receio que não ajude em nada uma discussão sobre isso agora. — ele respondeu, sem parar de andar — O importante é capturá-la para que os predestinados não tenham de correr mais de um risco.

Pelo outro lado, Jeff também tentava escapulir sem ser notado, mas Libânio o deteve.

— Senhor Jefferson, volte aqui! Precisamos conversar sobre o que filmou.

— Ah, não! — ele exclamou, virando para nós e protegendo a câmera nova com as mãos — Vão destruir minha câmera do mesmo jeito que o taurino fez!

O instrutor sorriu e caminhou até ele.

— Claro que não, Jeff. Sei o quanto a Gazeta é importante para você, que sempre lotava nossa caixa de emails lá no site antes de vir para cá...mais ainda não é hora de tornarmos isso público. Faça o seguinte, publique sua matéria, mas edite o vídeo, limitando-se ao fato de Lino ser um novo Detentor predestinado, ok? Nada de monstros, nem alunos traidores.

Ele parou para pensar naquilo, mas concordou no final.

— Tudo bem, esse cara sempre dá uma ótima repercussão mesmo...

— Não por opção própria! — retruquei

Todos começaram a rir e voltamos para a escola, para um merecido repouso.

Como disse, foi naquela noite que as coisas começaram a mudar para mim, e até hoje ainda não sei dizer se gostei ou não da ideia de ser um dos Detentores.


	24. A Lenda dos Zodiacais

O dia seguinte, quarta-feira, começou tranquilo como sempre.

— ACORDE! — exclamou Diego, abrindo a porta do quarto com um pontapé e puxando o lençol da minha cama

— Que!? Quem!? Como!? — indaguei, levantando de supetão

— Pretende chegar atrasado logo na primeira vez, _senhor Detentor_? — ele perguntou, fazendo um gesto de reverência

Ouvi um som de ficha caindo.

— Ah! Eu esqueci!

— Francamente, você é inacreditável!

Na noite anterior, antes de nos despedirmos, Libânio me pediu para ir ao terceiro andar da mansão escolar pela manhã, mais precisamente às seis. Diego ficou super entusiasmado só de pensar na ideia de que eu possivelmente conheceria o tal local secreto de treinamento dos Detentores.

Olhei pro relógio: 06:08.

Arranquei o pijama e me vesti às pressas enquanto Diego continuava falando que, aconteça o que acontecer, mesmo que eu jure que não o farei, era para eu contar-lhe todos os detalhes da visita assim que estivesse de volta. Num certo momento, ele voltou-se para a espada que eu usara na noite anterior, que deixei encostada num canto e tentando, em vão, movê-la.

— Ela é muito legal...pena que seja tão pesada...

Saí do dormitório num ritmo de fazer Samuel remoer-se de inveja, ainda ouvindo a voz de Diego atrás de mim.

— E não deixe o Tiago desconfiar da nossa conspiração!

Eu achava que ele exagerava demais sobre esse tipo de coisa, mas fiz um sinal de assentimento.

Sabia as coordenadas; quarta porta à esquerda, mas vou dizer uma coisa, àquela hora da manhã, o interior da escola estava um breu. Devo ter tropeçado umas três ou quatro vezes nos degraus e também por causa dos grossos tapetes de veludo pelo assoalho. Por fim, cheguei ao terceiro andar (ou pelo menos acreditava que sim, já que a escassez de luz não me permitia ter muita certeza) e fui tateando a parede da esquerda, à procura da quarta porta, até ser surpreendido por uma voz grave e escandalosamente arrepiante.

— Está atrasado!

Soltei um grito e virei para trás. Era o recepcionista que me guiou pela mansão no primeiro dia em que cheguei ali, e tinha a mesma cara de hostilidade de antes.

— M-meu despertador tá com defeito...

Na verdade, a maldita rádio nunca funcionava quando deveria.

— Me acompanhe. — ele disse num tom que eu não seria louco de desobedecer

Depois de andarmos uns poucos passos, abriu uma porta e fez um sinal para que eu entrasse.

A sala era ampla e, felizmente, bem iluminada. Não havia nada de especial, apenas uma larga mesa de mogno e, ao fundo, uma parede coberta por uma cortina vermelha com a eclíptica estampada.

Algumas pessoas estavam sentadas à mesa: quatro dos Detentores que já conhecia, Tiago, Wellington, Nirvan e Manfredo; e também três dos nossos instrutores, Libânio, Leonardo e Samuel, os dois últimos jogando cartas; e havia também uma mulher, que eu não sabia quem era. O diretor Ofélio também estava presente, com seus óculos pequenos e a cartola.

— Está dezessete minutos atrasado. — ponderou Manfredo, o Detentor de Virgem

— Sim, eu...eu sinto muito.

— Haha, estou brincando, Lino. Nós é que pedimos desculpas por não deixá-lo descansar direito depois da noite agitada que teve.

Em seguida, o diretor tomou a palavra.

— Bem, garoto, todos aqui já estão a par da situação, como pode ver. Pelo que conversamos antes de você chegar, creio que já conheça todos, exceto ela. — e apontou para a mulher — É Virgínia, instrutora líder de Virgem.

— Muito prazer. — ela disse

— Igualmente.

É dureza dizer uma coisa dessas, mas Virgínia parecia ser a única pessoa _normal_ entre os instrutores, pelo menos os que já conhecera até então. Tinha cabelos pretos e curtos, e usava óculos. Aparentava ser muito simpática, e deveria ser, visto que Manfredo sempre falava tão bem dela.

— Truco! Ganhei de novo! — exclamou o sagitariano

— Droga! — praguejou Leo — Você é uma peste, Samuca.

— Caham...cavalheiros, agora que o Lino chegou, temos alguns assuntos importantes a tratar. — disse Libânio

Leo veio me cumprimentar quando se deu conta que eu estava ali.

— Ah, e ae fera, beleza?

— Da-lhe, rapaz! — exclamou novamente Samuel — Agora não precisará mais espionar as garotas; _elas_ vão espionar você!

Era o tipo de comentário que me deixava com enxaqueca. Certamente minha cara apareceria no jornal pelo resto da semana.

— Meus alunos vão odiar essa concorrência. — afirmou o leonino

— Ahhh...já sinto a energia faiscante das disputas que se aproximam... —suspirou Samuel

— O fato é... — disse Wellington, para cortar aquela conversa — temos mais um Detentor predestinado. Ei Lino, sente-se.

Sentei numa cadeira desocupada, ao seu lado.

— Eu já imaginava que não fosse um moleque comum. — disse Nirvan, servindo-se duma xícara de cappuccino

— Na verdade, alguns de nós já sabiam disso mesmo antes de Lino vir para cá. — disse Tiago, o que me fez franzir o cenho

— Ah, é? — indagou o taurino, sem muito interesse

— Esperem um pouco. — eu disse — Afinal...o que é que está havendo por aqui? Estou muito confuso...

Libânio manifestou-se novamente.

— É compreensível, Lino. Se o diretor permitir, eu mesmo explicarei tudo a você, agora.

Ele olhou para o diretor, que assentiu com a cabeça, então levantou e começou a andar lentamente pela sala.

— Sei que será difícil para você acreditar. Mas, depois de ver e enfrentar criaturas como o _Lynx_, receio que talvez não seja tão difícil.

Essas palavras só me deixavam mais apreensivo, mas felizmente ele não demorou para continuar.

— Lino, hoje existem essas concepções de que os signos são apenas constelações, e até há alguns mitos, em sua maioria gregos, relacionados a eles, mas há uma profundidade muito maior a respeito de tudo isso.

— Como assim? — perguntei

— No início dos tempos, conta-se que, dos confins do universo, emergiu Ophiuchus, o Senhor dos Preceitos. Seus doze filhos receberam a missão de difundirem a paz e a harmonia entre os humanos, que até então apenas começara a usar as duas pernas para poder caminhar sobre a terra, cada qual com sua Função específica, e assim o fizeram. No entanto, com o passa do tempo, o coração dos homens fora tocado pela maldade e pela força de sentimentos vis. Desgostoso com a situação, Ophiuchus culpou a seus próprios filhos, alegando que eles nasceram imperfeitos, o que os afastava da plenitude divina de seu pai, e que destruiria tudo aquilo que criara, começando por eles, a fim de remodelar um mundo novo e perfeito.

A humanidade entrou em desespero profundo quando soube de seu destino fatídico, então um dos filhos, Atma, o Grande Serafim, ou se preferir, _Virgo_, propôs que não se entregassem sem antes lutar, mesmo que fosse contra o próprio pai. Atma logo conseguira o apoio de seus irmãos, mas o mais velho deles, Halmarut, o Árbitro, ou _Libra_, constatou que jamais venceriam devido a sua própria imperfeição. Dessa forma, ele sugeriu que os doze expulsassem a negatividade que carregavam involuntariamente dentro de si, antes da batalha.

Assim, cada um dos doze filhos dividiu-se em dois seres, exceto Atma, que não o fez por julgar-se perfeito, tal como seu pai. Depois, os doze declararam guerra a Ophiuchus e, como esperado, uma vez que lutaram em seu máximo estado de plenitude, conseguiram fazer frente ao seu poder, e o isolaram numa área remota do universo, onde fora esquecido para sempre.

— Ahn...tá...continue por favor... — eu disse mecanicamente

Libânio sorriu, compreendendo que eu deveria estar ainda mais confuso, mas continuou.

— Bom, é certo que houve um tempo de paz após esse confronto, mas fora muito breve, pois justamente aí que os novos problemas começaram. Os doze filhos ocuparam a posição divina do pai e hoje nos referimos a eles como os _Zodiacais_.

— Os doze signos?

— Sim — ele respondeu, e voltou à explicação, andando em círculos pela sala — Mas os onze seres malignos que se originaram deles começavam a criar problemas e tumultos por todos os cantos. Tendo consciência de que eles eram fruto de seu próprio coração, os Zodiacais concordaram em administrar o mundo lutando contra seus correspondentes malignos sempre que fosse necessário. Para isso, eles contavam com o auxílio dos humanos que melhor haviam interiorizado seus valores genuínos, os chamados Detentores.

— Está dizendo que os Detentores são tão antigos assim? — perguntei — E como isso é possível? Eu nunca ouvi falar disso tudo aí e...

— Veja bem, Lino. — disse o diretor, me interrompendo — Originalmente, os Detentores eram pessoas comuns que aceitavam e praticavam as principais virtudes de algum Zodiacal. Mas, em contrapartida ao fato de que muitos povos dependem de deuses e os idealizam para justificar fenômenos que até então são entendidos, mas não compreendidos; os deuses também _dependem_ dos humanos para serem o que são. O fato de você nunca ter ouvido falar disso é justamente a razão pela qual os Zodiacais, como quaisquer outras divindades, "morreram". A humanidade os esqueceu com o passar do tempo, novas crenças os substituíam e foram posteriormente substituídas por outras, etc.

— Mas Libânio disse alguma coisa sobre eu ser uma...uma reencarnação...

— Era aí que queríamos chegar. — disse Nirvan — Percebendo que perdiam pouco a pouco a imortalidade, pois os humanos não mais os veneravam, os Zodiacais transformaram-se em estrelas antes de morrer, num último apelo de imortalizarem-se de alguma forma. Entretanto, os sentimentos negativos não desapareceram junto com eles, pois já estavam permeados pela terra, então, de tempos em tempos, eles enviam uma encarnação mortal aonde quer que ainda existissem aqueles que os contemplassem, mesmo que fosse unicamente sob a forma de estrelas, para dar continuidade à luta contra o mal que eles mesmos desencadearam.

— "Aonde quer que ainda existissem aqueles que os contemplassem"... — repeti — Então...isto não é uma escolinha de férias.

O diretor gargalhou.

— Ahahahahaha, confesso que é deveras uma bela fachada, mas não fique assim, rapaz! Afinal de contas, o objetivo da Stellazio ainda é divertir a seus alunos ao mesmo tempo que os ensina mais sobre si mesmos. Mas também estamos aqui para recrutar pessoas qualificadas para assumir o posto de Detentor.

Tiago pigarreou e então começou a falar.

— Em outras palavras, os Zodiacais voltam à vida porque os seus opostos também o fazem, e os Detentores, por sua vez, também ressurgem para auxiliá-los uma vez mais.

— E todos os Detentores predestinados são reencarnações atuais de algum dos Zodiacais. — completou Wellington — Nesse momento estamos na presença de um deles; você.

Não sei descrever o efeito que aquilo provocara em mim. Era como se aquelas pessoas tivessem simplesmente dito _Oi, você é a reencarnação de um deus, massa, não?_ Mas, com certeza, feliz eu não poderia ficar, não naquele momento, logo de cara. Eu me sentia receoso, e muito inseguro.

— Virgem, Leão, Sagitário...e agora também Libra. — disse Virgínia — Já é o quarto predestinado a aparecer num período de tempo relativamente curto.

— O que significa que os deuses renegados já estão se agitando novamente. — concluiu Manfredo

— ...e as constelações? — perguntei — _Lynx_ estava atrás de mim, não era isso?

— Basicamente, são manifestações dos servos e seguidores dos deuses malignos. — disse Wellington — Eles conseguem sentir a presença de seus inimigos, os Zodiacais reencarnados, mas agora que você é oficialmente um Detentor, também será capaz de fazer o mesmo.

Libânio aproximou-se de mim e pôs a mão sobre o meu ombro.

— Lino, escute bem, ninguém jamais forçará você a nada. Independente de quem seja, você é livre para levantar dessa cadeira e sair por aquela porta dizendo _Não, obrigado, não desejo tomar parte nisso_. Mas ainda assim, alguém ficará de olho em você para protegê-lo.

Não respondi de imediato e quando voltei a abrir a boca, foi para fazer uma nova pergunta.

— E Sabrina e Thales? Eu a vi recebendo ordens de alguém através dum celular.

— Já estávamos de olho neles desde o ano passado. — disse Samuel — Você sabe, é frustrante apenas ficarmos parados à espera que esses monstrengos nos ataquem. Nós também precisamos investir contra o inimigo, onde quer que ele esteja!

— Mas, devido aos fatos da noite passada, agora esse casal é, definitivamente, a prioridade dos Detentores. — acrescentou Virgínia

— E, excluindo aqueles dois, restam apenas nós cinco? — indaguei, lembrando que nem todos os dormitórios tinham Detentores

— Ah não, ainda faltam três; Alex, Diana e Gabriel. — respondeu Wellington — Aliás, Diana, do dormitório de Sagitário é, assim como você, uma predestinada. Mas ela adoeceu recentemente, então a poupamos de vir aqui.

Notei que Nirvan encolhera os ombros ao ouvir isso. Ele tamborilava os dedos na mesa, como se tivesse pressa para ir embora.

— Alex avisou que não poderia estar aqui hoje, e Gabriel me ligou no Natal dizendo que não viria à Stellazzio esse ano. — informou Manfredo

— Teremos de contatá-los se for preciso. — disse o diretor, e depois dirigiu-se a mim — Bem, meu rapaz, agora que já ouviu o suficiente, por favor, diga-nos sua opinião. Naturalmente, se precisar de mais um tempo para pensar, fique à vontade.

Talvez eu devesse ter aceito essa última proposta, justamente por minhas ideias estarem a mil por hora. Mas comecei a pensar em outras coisas. Pensei em Klaus, sofrendo por causa da mudança do amigo; em Diego, que volta e meia deixava escapar aquela preocupação com a segurança do irmão; em Luigi, que provavelmente não me perdoaria se eu desse um passo para trás depois de ter me salvado a vida; e também na minha mãe... eu queria fazer Direito, como meu irmão, e ela sempre tão feliz por eu ter meu Sol e ascendente nos dois signos da Justiça. Não que eu fosse um defensor da ideia de fazer justiça com as próprias mãos, mas agora eu, de fato, tinha condições de ao menos tentar lutar em nome de um futuro melhor.

— Aceito. — respondi — A partir de agora, eu sou um dos Detentores, e darei o meu melhor.


	25. A Garra Sul

Todos pareceram muito satisfeitos com minha decisão e, depois de continuarmos falando sobre os Detentores e de como deveríamos encontrar alguma maneira de perseguir Sabrina e Thales, o diretor e os outros quatro instrutores se despediram de nós, pois ainda tinham de ministrar suas aulas, além do fato de que não tinham permissão para presenciar o que aconteceria a seguir.

Wellington e os outros levantaram das cadeiras e seguiram até a cortina vermelha ao fundo, pedindo-me para acompanhá-los.

A princípio, não entendi o que pretendiam, mas me surpreendi quando Wellington puxou a cortina para o lado, revelando um elevador.

Estranho. Jamais notara um elevador naquele casarão vitoriano e...bem, _elevadores_ num casarão vitoriano?

— Vamos lhe mostrar o nosso QG agora. — ele disse

Tiago me deteve rapidamente antes de eu entrar.

— Não conte nada a ninguém, muito menos ao Diego.

Suspirei. Diego tivera razão ao dizer que o irmão seria precavido comigo.

Lá dentro, havia um único botão vermelho, que, assim que foi acionado, nos fez descer. _O subsolo_, pensei. É claro, a área de treinamento deles, assim como a arena, estava situada abaixo da terra.

Assim que o elevador parou de se mover e a porta reabriu, deparei-me com um enorme espaço, talvez do mesmo tamanho da arena, e preenchido por fileiras de grossos pilares em cada lado, os quais sustentavam um teto de pedra. Muitas tochas crepitavam em suas paredes. Mesas e bancos de madeira com várias finalidades permeavam seu perímetro, e os Detentores lá tinham sua área de lazer, onde poderiam, inclusive, elaborar estratégias, como me foi dito depois. Havia também uma miniarena de batalha como as que via nas competições e várias prateleiras repletas de livros e armas de todos os tipos, e uma maior, com troféus de cada signo agrupados por doze fileiras; os prêmios que eram dados aos vencedores das competições e, embora fosse um local subterrâneo, o sistema de ar da mansão parecia contar com redes por onde circulava o oxigênio.

— Meu caro novo Detentor. — prosseguiu Wellington — Sinta-se à vontade para vir para cá sempre que quiser.

— Na verdade, não somente quando quiser, mas também será chamado a comparecer pelas tardes, principalmente em tempos como esse. — ressaltou Manfredo

Eu fui dispensado da reunião depois de me mostrarem o chamado "quartel-general" e, após me despedir de Tiago e os outros dois, Wellington me acompanhou de volta à mansão.

— É rapaz, muitas revelações pra um dia só, não é? — ele perguntou, quando estávamos já no corredor

Sorri meio sem jeito.

— Que nada...só me contam que sou a reencarnação dum deus que nem sonhava que existisse e que um punhado de estrelas revoltadas me querem morto...

— Hahahaha, vai se sair bem cara, estou certo disso. Também custei a acreditar quando soube de todas essas coisas. — ele disse, mudando ligeiramente o tom da voz

— Talvez a minha mãe, do jeito que é, já soubesse qualquer coisa sobre esse meu Zodiacal...Hamma, Halru...como é mesmo?

— Halmarut, o Árbitro, o mais antigo dos Zodiacais. Aquele que ia aonde quer que houvesse discórdia entre os homens, ensinando-os sobre a importância do amor, da fraternidade e da cooperação.

— Muito Legal... mas sabe Wellington, ainda estou preocupado com Sabrina e Thales.

— Fique tranquilo, nós os encontraremos. Não ficarão escondidos por muito tempo.

Na verdade, todos me diziam para relaxar, mas ainda me preocupava com aquilo, talvez pelo fato de agora saber que os monstrengos poderiam vir diretamente a mim.

Já era quase nove da manhã e Wellington disse que, caso eu estivesse muito cansado, deveria ir descansar um pouco mais, sem me preocupar com aulas naquele dia. Devo confessar que aceitei, pois sentia que precisava de um tempo para por as ideias no lugar. Ele me acompanhou até o dormitório e, quando chegamos, me fez um pedido.

— Lino, antes que me esqueça, quando tiver um tempinho, faça uma visita a Diana, no dormitório de Sagitário. Tenho certeza de que ela ficará feliz ao conhecer mais alguém predestinado.

— Ok.

— Outra coisa, só um minuto que já volto.

Logo depois, Wellington retornava com uma bainha presa num suporte com uma alça.

— Já que está a par do perigo extra que os Detentores predestinados correm, use isto para ter sua espada sempre à mão. Crie o hábito de levá-la consigo sempre que sair, o que não deve ser muito difícil, levando em conta que o peso dela é quase nulo para você.

Ainda assim, a ideia de perambular por aí sempre armado de agora em diante não me agradava muito, mas eu não parecia ter escolha.

— Tudo bem.

— Zubenelgenubi...é uma peça e tanto! — ele exclamou

— O que!?

— Hehe, esse é um dos nomes da estrela alfa de Libra. Na verdade, todas as armas dos Detentores recebem o nome da estrela alfa das respectivas constelações.

— É um nome estranho. — comentei — Espero me acostumar a ele...

— Chame-a de "Garra Sul". — ele sugeriu — É a mesma coisa, e bem mais fácil.

Aquele ainda não era um nome muito adequado para uma espada, pensei, mas definitivamente soava melhor que Zubenelgenubi.

— Garra Sul...ok.

Depois que Wellington saiu, não demorei a cair no sono. A verdade é que só fui acordar lá pelas seis da tarde, para meu próprio espanto. Fui até a cozinha procurar qualquer coisa para comer, já que não tinha comido nada o dia todo e Diego estava lá, assaltando o pote de biscoitos, e não demorei a fazer o mesmo.

Ele ficou tremendamente irritado quando contei do aviso de Tiago mas, ainda assim, vocês me perdoem, mas não pude deixar de contar tudo a ele, inclusive sobre o QG e a história dos doze deuses, o que ele ouvia fazendo os olhos e a boca aumentarem de tamanho gradativamente.

— Inacreditável...simplesmente inacreditável...cara, não imaginava que fosse algo assim que o Tiago estivesse escondendo...e você, um deus...putz...

— Inacreditável é apelido. — retruquei

Não havia ninguém pelo dormitório naquela hora e, depois de comer, procurei o controle remoto pela estante para ligar a TV, mas vi uma coisa que me chamou a atenção.

— ...Diego, sabe se Wellington está aqui?

— Eu o vi entrar no quarto quando cheguei.

Dei a volta pelo dormitório e fui bater à porta de um dos quartos do lado esquerdo. Havia me lembrado de algo que passara pela minha mente naquela manhã, enquanto observava as prateleiras do QG.

— Lino, posso ajudar? — ele perguntou ao abrir a porta

— Ahmm...será que deixarão eu fazer uma troca?

— Troca?

Já era noite quando fui ao dormitório de Áries. Seguindo a orientação de Wellington, levava minha espada embainhada. Chegando lá, perguntei por Luigi, que não demorou muito a aparecer.

— O que foi?

— Bom, eu vim entregar uma coisa que pertence a esse dormitório. — respondi, e então lhe passei o objeto que trazia, o que o fez tomar um susto, pois ainda não o havia notado

— Um...um troféu de Áries! Onde você arranjou isso!? — ele exclamou

— Eu o consegui depois de devolver o meu. — esclareci

Entretanto, as dúvidas do ariano pareciam apenas aumentar.

— E por que diabos fez isso?

— Porque não concordo com minha vitória naquela competição.

— Não, não, deixa de loucuras, vá buscar o seu! — ele disse, tentando me forçar a pegar o troféu de volta

— Luigi, me escuta. — insisti calmamente — Agora que sei que eu era um Detentor predestinado, nota-se que aquela luta não teve nada de justa.

— Você ainda não era Detentor oficialmente. — ele retrucou, ainda me forçando a aceitar

— Luigi...você me viu levantando e depois caminhando sobre as beiradas daqueles suportes de madeira sem me desequilibrar. Aquilo foi simplesmente irreal, mas aconteceram outras coisas, como as visões e esses monstros, então acabei me esquecendo completamente disso, mas agora está muito claro pra mim que fiz aquilo devido a essa herança ou sei lá o que carrego.

— Tá, mas...

Eu sorri e voltei a insistir.

— Cara, cai na real! Que chances eu teria contra você naquilo? Não valeu, eu usei Game Shark sem saber...aceita esse troço logo!

Luigi finalmente resolveu ceder e aceitou o troféu, retribuindo meu sorriso.

— Ok, vou ficar com ele. — ele disse, e apontou para o meu rosto, como gostava de fazer para impor alguma autoridade — Só que tem uma coisa Lino, este aqui não terá muito valor pra mim, pelo menos não tanto quanto o próximo, quando eu ganhar de você, na nossa nova luta!

— Não tenha dúvidas! — retruquei, radiante — Agora sou eu quem faz questão que a promessa fique de pé; vamos nos reencontrar naquela arena algum dia, e até lá você com certeza já será Detentor.

— Tá muito iludido se acha que vou pegar leve com você. — ele me preveniu

Antes de ir embora, saquei a Garra Sul em sinal de resposta.

— Muito menos eu. — sorri, e voltei pro Libra


	26. Inexplicável Momento de Fúria

Naquela mesma noite, conforme o esperado, eu comprovei que não teria sossego por um bom tempo, e sequer me referia às constelações monstruosas.

Tão logo pisei de volta na sala, meus sete colegas despencaram sobre mim com uma avalanche de perguntas.

— Você é mesmo um predestinado!?

— Então, não era só um conto de fadas!?

— Quem te escolheu, as estrelas!?

— Eles já te entregaram uma arma!?

— Já sim, olha essa espada, é de verdade, não é!?

Já era meia-noite quando eles, finalmente satisfeitos, encerraram a conversa e foram dormir. Deitei na cama com a mente novamente exausta.

— Ainda bem que acabou... — suspirei

Diego deixou escapar um riso contido.

— Acabou o que, cara-pálida? Não esteve lá pra ver, mas a escola não fala em outra coisa além de ti. É melhor ir se preparando, a imprensa esteve aqui pela manhã depois que saiu e prometeram voltar.

Antes de ele sair, e eu ainda poder ouvir suas risadas pelo corredor, pedi emprestado o seu celular só por um dia, para que eu pudesse usar o alarme.

Deu certo! Acordei às quatro, dei a volta silenciosamente até a porta do dormitório, tomei banho, me vesti, peguei minha espada e parti para a escola. Como as portas principais da mansão permaneciam sempre abertas, me enfiaria lá dentro até a hora da aula, de onde eu poderia, depois, seguir para o QG até o fim da tarde, e assim talvez quase ninguém me notaria.

Pra variar, quebrei a cara de novo. Bastou dar três passos além do dormitório para ouvir os gritos:

— Lá está ele!

Três alunos saíram de trás dumas árvores marchando em minha direção com microfones e filmadoras. Geminianos, e nem fora necessário ver as camisas laranjas que usavam para deduzir uma coisa dessas. Como sempre, Jeff era um deles.

Eu até tentei correr, mas um dos jornalistas, a garota sardenta que de vez em quando via tomando conta da banca de jornais, me laçou com uma corda.

— Não acredito que ficaram de tocaia durante a madrugada! — vociferei

— Não ficamos. — retrucou a garota — As câmeras o delataram.

— Câmeras?

Ela apontou para a parte de cima do dormitório. No fim de cada corredor, havia vasinhos com flores de plástico pendurados no teto e que sempre pensei serem meramente decorativos, mas eles disseram que as flores continham micro câmeras embutidas, as quais eram ligadas a partir da meia-noite e até o amanhecer.

— Também somos os responsáveis pela segurança da escola; nossas câmeras estão por todos os dormitórios, inclusive na mansão.

De certa forma, senti um alívio por ela ter dito _mansão_ ao invés de _banheiros_.

— Mas vamos ao que interessa. — disse Jeff — Lino, a Gazeta Stellazzio ficaria muito grata se nos concedesse uma entrevista.

— ...eu tenho escolha?

— Não.

— Certo...mas, a propósito, pra onde vai tudo isso que você filma?

— Temos uma emissora de TV pirata, mas, devido aos altos custos para mantê-la, ela só vai ao ar quando temos algum babado fortíssimo, como este. — explicou a outra menina, que era baixinha, assim como Jeff, e tomava cuidado para filmar apenas da minha cintura para cima, para evitar mostrar a corda

— E vamos ver...quando isso acontece, vocês também dão um jeito de ligar instantaneamente todas as tevês da escola, pra que ninguém fique por fora, acertei?

— Aham. — respondeu o geminiano

— Tá Jeff, manda ver. — eu disse, me dando por vencido

— Qual de suas três namoradas ficou mais surpresa com a revelação? E como acha que as namoradas que tem fora da escola reagirão ao saber disso?

— Como é que é?

— Qual de suas três namor...

— Eu entendi, mas...eu não tenho nem_ uma _namorada, nem aqui, nem lá fora, e pra que uma pergunta assim?

Ele sorriu e baixou a voz, afastando a boca do microfone para responder.

— Aaah...eu já disse que, como jornalista, devo descobrir aquilo que o público _realmente_ quer descobrir.

Beleza, então eu, como vítima, deveria fazer o que as celebridades com overdose de assédio _realmente_ queriam fazer com os paparazzi e, no caso, enfiar aquele microfone pela garganta dele, mas optei por ser um pouquinho menos radical.

— Jeff, cuidado! O Nirvan tá atrás de você!

— Não! Meu lindo equipamento, não! — ele berrou, encolhendo-se

Antes que as meninas lhe contassem que era um truque meu, desembainhei a Garra Sul, cortei a corda, e imediatamente depois saí correndo em disparada.

— Peguem-no! — ouvi Jeff gritar pouco depois

Assim que cheguei à mansão, parti para o terceiro andar o mais depressa que podia, ignorando o fato de que, por volta das quatro da manhã, a visão lá dentro seria ainda mais limitada que às seis. Torci para que abrisse a porta certa, e me aliviei ao me deparar com a sala de reunião dos Detentores.

Tiago e Nirvan estavam lá e ficaram espantados, ao me ver entrando tão bruscamente, e eu fiquei espantado em vê-los ali àquela hora.

— Já estão aqui? — perguntei

— Nós _nunca_ saímos daqui desde nosso encontro ontem; tentando encontrar uma solução para o problema. — disse Tiago, como se aquela fosse a atitude mais normal do mundo

E eu que pensara que Nirvan tinha pressa para ir embora...

— E você, o que faz aqui?

— Os geminianos estão me perseguindo.

— Sempre a mesma coisa... — resmungou Tiago — Logo, logo eles se acalmam.

— Sim, mas...

Nesse momento, o trio de jornalistas entrou atropeladamente pela sala, me pressionando contra a parede lateral.

— Lino, é só responder e nós vamos embora. — ressaltou Jeff, com uma expressão amigável

Notando de relance os olhos faiscantes do taurino, eu só tinha uma coisa a dizer.

— Jeff, cuidado! O Nirvan tá atrás de você!

— Hahaha, este tolo não cai mais!— ele retrucou

Antes que ele pudesse perguntar algo, Nirvan o suspendeu pelo colarinho e o carregou por toda a extensão do corredor, livrando-se do geminiano com um pontapé escada abaixo.

— Quanto às damas... — ele disse, voltando e se dirigindo às outras duas com um inusitado sorriso na cara — Lamentavelmente, terei de convidá-las a se retirarem.

— Sim, desculpe por atrapalhar você, Nirvan. — disse a garota da banca, meio que hipnotizada.

— Ficamos felizes em vê-lo. — disse a outra, com a mesma expressão

— Igualmente, e cuidado com os degraus hein? São traiçoeiros nessa escuridão.

O sorriso em seu rosto desaparecera magicamente assim que elas saíram.

— Odeio esses contratempos...

— Pensei que detestasse os geminianos.

— Eram garotas. — ele disse de um jeito como se aquilo justificasse qualquer tipo de coisa — E imagino que você não tenha mais nada a acrescentar, ou tem?

— Ah não, como disse, só fui parar aqui pra fug...

— Então, tchau!

Ele me empurrou para fora e bateu a porta com brutalidade.

Segui até a sala de aula com cautela para não dar de cara com os geminianos de novo e por lá fiquei durante umas três horas ou mais, sendo acordado por Diego quando ele e os outros começavam a ocupar seus lugares.

— E aí, você conseguiu, hein?

Sorri com desdém.

— Ô...só me lembre de podar as flores dos vasinhos do corredor quando voltarmos.

Como se aquilo não bastasse, a primeira aula era de Samuel e ele ficou o tempo todo falando de mim e atiçando briga com os leoninos.

— Grande borogodó esse cara tem. — ele disse, batendo em minhas costas — Vocês que se cuidem, pois ele já tem até fã-clube!

Quando as aulas da manhã terminaram, decidi esquecer meu plano inicial de me esconder no QG, já que o touro brabo ainda poderia estar lá de prontidão, e resolvi simplesmente me enfurnar no meu quarto pelo restante do dia. Porém, fui impedido ao esbarrar em alguém que se colocara de propósito no meu caminho.

— Enfim, o encontrei!

Fui levantar a cabeça para saber quem me requisitava dessa vez e me deparei com um tipo inconfundível. Usava uma bandana do nariz para cima, com dois furos para os olhos; uma toalha de banho vermelha como capa e a camisa amarela do dormitório de Leão: Zodiac-Man.

Ele me puxou para cima e apertou a minha mão.

— Sim, sou eu mesmo, Zodiac-Man, em carne e osso, e é um grande prazer pra você me ver.

— Hmm...posso ajudá-lo?

— Bem, os últimos acontecimentos nesta escola comprovam que você é um cara quase tão incrível quanto eu e, por isso, eu o nomeio meu leal ajudante de agora em diante.

— Mas...

— Ahahahahaha, eu sei que não se considera digno de tanto, mas sei o que faço, rapaz! O convocarei sempre que for para a ação; até mais, e só não deixe essa nova honra subir-lhe à cabeça, ok?

Ele saiu correndo pelo corredor e, em certo ponto, acabou tropeçando ao pisar na própria capa, mas rapidamente se recompôs e virou para mim, fazendo um gesto de despedida e desaparecendo pelas escadas.

— Ah, dane-se! — exclamei, e voltei a correr para fora dali

Já estava prestes a exclamar novamente devido ao imenso alívio de sair de lá, mas a verdade é que as ameaças ainda não haviam cessado. De repente, ouvi um forte som de motor e, ao me virar, vi o dormitório-móvel de Peixes estacionar à toda a uns poucos metros de onde eu estava. Numa fração de segundo, a porta da cabine do motorista se abriu e uma sombra pulou sobre mim. Puseram-me dentro dum saco de estopa pela cabeça e depois apaguei ao receber uma pancada.

Quando eu despertei, estava sentado e amarrado numa cadeira em um cômodo com estantes recheadas de CDs, DVDs, fitas VHS e muitos fios pelo chão. Havia mais duas pessoas; uma menina sentada de costas para mim com fones na cabeça e um garoto louro ao seu lado. Para minha infelicidade, ambos vestiam camisas com a última cor que eu desejava ver.

— Vocês de novo!? — esbravejei

— Não achou que eu perderia essa chance, achou? Era pra eu ter feito isso desde ontem.

— disse Jeff, com uma frigideira na mão, a arma do crime, em posição de ataque caso eu falasse demais

— Quer dizer que, agora, fizeram uma aliança com os piscianos pra me pegar!?

— Na realidade, apenas tomamos o dormitório-móvel emprestado por algumas horas. Só foi preciso oferecer uma caixa de velas, uma garra de Whisky, um pacotinho de biscoitos da sorte e dois incensos de lavanda.

É constrangedor admitir, mas senti vontade de chorar.

— O que preciso fazer para sair daqui?

Ele cutucou as garota, que nada ouvia devido aos fones, e ela virou-se para mim sorridente, mas logo depois voltou à posição original. Tinha os cabelos castanhos à altura da nuca, olhos verdes e usava óculos. Confesso que a achei bonita, e talvez a teria achado também simpática, se não houvesse me levado para aquele lugar sob tais circunstâncias.

— Olá queridos ouvintes, chegou o momento que todos esperavam! Vamos à entrevista com o mais novo Detentor predestinado, com vocês, Lino Bittencourt! — ela exclamou, revelando uma voz inconfundível, e voltou a virar para mim — Lino, é um prazer enorme recebê-lo aqui hoje; muito obrigada por aceitar o convite!

— Ah...o prazer foi todo meu, Sibella...

— E aí, conta pra gente o que está achando de ser um Detentor tão cedo.

— Bom, como disse aos outros Detentores, ainda fico com um pé atrás quando penso nisso, mas prometo dar o melhor de mim pra não desapontar ninguém.

— Alguns dizem que ser Detentor é perigoso; o que você tem a dizer sobre isso?

— Com certeza, só hoje fui atacado umas duas ou três vezes por voc...

— Bom, como imagino que essa seja uma pergunta constrangedora para ser feita em público, vamos às perguntas mais _lights_. — ela disse de súbito

E assim, a entrevista inesperada seguiu-se com suas perguntas que, por sua vez, _eram_ esperadas, às quais eu respondia mecanicamente.

— Não...não...sim...não...bom, eu não sei...sim...não, solteiro...absoluta...as duas coisas...também não sei...mais ou menos...eu já disse que não sei...

Quase uma hora depois, Sibella, por enfim, agradeceu novamente pela minha presença e despediu-se dos ouvintes e eu, afortunadamente, me vi livre para cair fora daquele lugar, que ficava numa das portas laterais de um dos pavimentos do terceiro dormitório.

Encontrei Diego na sala, quando voltei para o Libra, e ele veio até mim com um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

— Acabo de te ouvir na rádio. Seu malandro, nem conta nada pra gente...

— Eu fui sequestrado.

— Oh...

Despenquei no sofá depois dum longo suspiro.

— É inacreditável, mas a fama de Detentor consegue ser muito mais aterrorizante que todos os monstrengos que podem surgir na minha frente. Esse dia foi simplesmente horrível.

— Você vai superar. — ele disse, sentando ao meu lado e tentando me animar — Sabe como é Lino, Detentores predestinados são muuuuito raros, então é até normal que façam esse alvoroço todo.

— E ae, Lino! Nossa, pela cara, teve um dia puxado... — disse Wellington, surgindo da cozinha

— Nem faz ideia. — respondi — Bom, meu consolo é que acho que, por hoje, já acabou...

Na mesma hora, a televisão ligou como que por encanto e imagens minhas foram exibidas enquanto a voz de Jeff ecoava pela sala.

— E, conforme vocês podem ver, foi assim que, num inexplicável momento de fúria, Lino sacou sua espada e tentou nos atacar, saindo correndo logo em seguida. Eu me pergunto se esse garoto esteja realmente são ou se não seria aconselhável um acompanhamento psicológico para garantir o não-comprometimento da credibilidade dos Detentores. Eu mesmo poderia indicar um terapeuta amador muito bom, do dormitório de Peixes, nosso mais novo patrocinador, e...

Tomado uma vez mais por um " inexplicável momento de fúria ", tentei destruir o aparelho com a espada, mas Wellington e Diego, felizmente, me detiveram a tempo.


End file.
